ASL: The Wish Of A Soul!
by Lunapok
Summary: The ASL brothers hadn't seen this coming, not at all. Being on Dawn Island a minute ago and then sent to a time where they meet the people they never met, but at the same time would meet. This is so confusing. What should they do? How are they going to get back? AND WHAT IS GOING ON! Time Travel!fic Whitebeard arc Done!Golden Arc Done! New Age arc About to begin! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Light!

ASL: The Wish Of A Soul!

Chapter 1: The Light

 **Disclaiming: I dont own One Piece! Only this story's plot.**

 **WARNING: English isnt my first language!**

In the East Blue was located an Island, Dawn Island. Our story begins with three boys, two of them had a heritage that would mean death for them if somebody found out about them and the other one who felt the need of a loving family, because his blood family didn't care for him.

As the sun shone through the trees thick leafs you could see that the three boys were currently dashing through . Jumping through rock's and leaping through trees. You could see the bandages that are wrapped around their wounds.

One of the boys who had black messy hair, a scar under his left eye and a straw hat on his head, that looked to be too big for him. He also looked to be much younger than he really was,he was currently 7 years old. The boy's name was Monkey D Luffy! The blood related grandson of Monkey D Garp, The Marine Hero and the son of Monkey D Dragon, The Leader of The Revolutionary Army!

The Second boy was a boy with black messy hair that are slightly longer than Luffy's. He also has freckles on his face and was slightly taller than Luffy, which is understandable, because he is 10 years old. His name is Gol D Ace! And yes his father is none other than Gol D Roger the Pirate King, but Ace took the name of Portgas D Ace in honor of his mother Portgas D Rouge. He is also the adoptive grandson of Monkey D Garp!

The Final boy was very different from the other two. He had short curly blond hair and a missing tooth. He wears a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it.  
He is actually blood related to a noble family, but he hates them, because they never cared for him. His name is Sabo and he is also the adoptive grandson of Monkey D Garp!

The three boys who drank sake to become brothers and the three who wished to become pirates.

Sabo had his left eye wrapped in had happened a month ago, Sabo had set sail after escaping his blood family again, but a Celestial Dragon shoot his small ship and him in the process, Luckily Dragon saved him and mostly healed him thanks to Ivankov, Feeling that leaving the boy with his brothers would be better he gave him to Dadan, while Ace and Luffy were in the forest. He then disappeared.

When Ace and Sabo returned both of them couldn't stop crying. Ace had been learning manners from Makino making him slightly more patient with Luffy and in the process earning a brother complex, even though he would never admit it.

But back to the story….

As the boys leaped through the forest they saw a light n the distance.

"Hey Ace, Sabo what's that?" Asked Luffy looking at the light and almost tripping. He had his usual large grin on his face as his eyes shone with curiosity and the idea of a new adventure ahead.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other before Sabo said."I dont know Lu, but it might be dangerous. We should probably go the other way." Luffy whined and then looked at Ace with big brown puppy dog eyes."Can we go see it, Pwease Ace?"

Ace could swear that Luffy can conquer the world with his puppy dog eyes...or maybe he was just a push over...yeah...that might be it."Sure Lu, but stick close to us and don't wander off. Okay?" Luffy nod his head.

"Ace, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sabo asked not that very sure.

"Chill out Sabo! We won't go to close to it! We're just going to take a look and leave." Said Ace trying to calm down his brother.

"...Fine...but after this I know I'm going to be the one telling you, I told you so." Sabo sighed as Ace and Luffy just grinned at him.

"Adventure!" Yelled Luffy with his fist in the air as he jumped up and his straw hat almost flew off his head.

When they finally reached the area with the beam of light. They hid behind a rock and stared at it. Sabo had suggested to be careful.

"That is so strange, I never seen something like this and the books I read didn't have anything like this too." Said Sabo with a curious look.

"It's a mystery light!" Luffy yelled out with his giant grin on his face. Sabo and Ace just gave him a look, but understood that Luffy did have a point. That light was a mystery to the three of them.

"Anyways, I think we should leave already, let's go Lu-" Ace looked to see that Luffy wasn't standing there anymore and the two brothers looked at each other before turning their heads right and left, looking or their brother before both of their eyes landed at the Straw hat wearing boy who now stood a feet away from the beam of light.

"LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" They both angrily yelled at the boy who was staring at the light. They ran up to him as Ace hit him over the head.

"Oww!" Said Luffy rubbing his now aching head.

"That's what you get for not listening to us!" Yelled Ace ticked off.  
"But it want us to go in…" Said Luffy as the two looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"The light said that it wants us to touch it, so we can change...um...what was it again mister light?" He said scratching his head as he looked at the light."Oh right! Change our destinies, whatever that means."

"...Luffy, I think you need a nap." Said Sabo looking at Luffy like he had went crazy or something. Luffy just tilted his head to the side cutely and said,

"But Im not sleepy! Come on! Mister Light wants us to touch it!" He said happily as he was about to touch the beam, but Ace and Sabo stopped him.

"Stop that! We don't know what it is!" Said Sabo as Ace now said."Don't be an idiot Luffy!"

"But Ace. Sabo! Mister Light isn't bad!" Said Luffy with a pout, struggling to make his brothers let him go and in the process the three started to fall toward the beam.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT! AAAHHH!" Sabo and Ace yelled as they fell into the beam and Luffy just laughed happily.

"Shishishishi"

But as they fell into the beam the light was so blinding that they suddenly fell unconscious as they saw darkness.

 **A\N**  
 **Blaze: So what do you guys think? I dont know when Im able to update again, but I hope soon. It will depend on the amount of people liking this and commenting. Thank you for enjoying this!~ Please tell me what you think below!~**

 **WARNING: English isnt my first language!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Fist Portgas D Ace?

**ASL: The Wish Of A Soul**

 **Chapter 2: "Fire Fist"Portgas D Ace!?**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE AND NEVER WILL!**

 **WARNING: English isn't my first language!**

Sabo, Ace and Luffy groaned as they became to slowly wake up. Ace had already regretted agreeing to let Luffy see the damn light beam thing! He really needed to find a way to say no to the damn big puppy eyes! He slowly sat up rubbing his now aching head.

Sabo was the second to wake up. He looked at Ace with his head still foggy and said."I..I told you so." His voice slightly hurt as he was still busy coming to his senses, but he did promise his brother that he would be the one telling him these four little words.

Luffy was still unconscious, but his breathing was steady. The two brothers looked at him before saying."Time to eat Lu!" The small child instantly woke up as he sat up with his fist in the air and a giant grin before saying."FOOD!"

"No food yet Lu, we need to figure out where we are." Said Ace as he felt not glass, not ground beneath him, but something made out of wood. The smells were different too. The smell was unfamiliar, but then Sabo said.

"It smells like Freedom.." The words slowly came out his mouth as he saw the wide blue sky."B-But it cant be!" Sabo quickly sat up and what he saw was more than he could handle.

All three boys were on a ship! A huge ship that sailed on the sea! Sabo was about to run to the side to see the sea, but he fell on his butt, still not completely back to normal. Ace on the other hand was gripping his pipe like he was ready to pounce on anybody that came out of the ship. Strangely the deck was empty.

'Shouldn't there be lots of people on deck, on such a large ship?' Ace asked himself as his eyes scanned the place.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled as his stomach growled. He didn't even notice that they were on a strange ship only god knows where!

The two older brothers now considered knocking out their younger brother, so he would shut up! But it was their responsibility to fix this mess before Luffy calls some unwanted attention.

"Shhh, we will get you something to eat, but you need to shut that stomach of yours. We don't know where we are." Said Ace as he was covering Luffy's mouth with his hand."Nod if you understand and I'll let go." Luffy nod and Ace slowly put his hand away from his baby brother's mouth.

At that moment they heard a lot of laughter and talking, indicating that the people on this ship were coming on deck.

Panic rose in Sabo and Ace as they ran around deck looking for a place to hide, while Luffy just listened to the sound of laughter as his curiosity was rising.

The two brothers found an almost empty barrel with a few apples. Nodding to each other Ace and Sabo took Luffy by his shoulders and jumped into the barrel as Sabo closed the top lid. Lucky for them there were three holes in the barrel. All three peeked through the holes and saw that a door was opened with around a hundred people walking onto the deck!

'Oh, we're so screwed!' Thought Sabo and Ace at the same with a panicked look, as they did not notice Luffy eating the apples.

"Damn, that food was delicious!" Said one of the people.

"What did you expect when our 4th division commander is the head cook? He makes the most delicious food!" The other person said with a light laugh.

"Yeah I know, but I still can't help saying that!" Said the first person.

"Guys! Our favorite 2nd Commander fell asleep face first in the pie Commander Thatch made! Come on!" Said a third person with a laugh. The other two nod while laughing as they raced back inside. Most of the other people raced back there too, a few stayed on deck chuckling or right out laughing.

A few minutes of silence before a roar of laughter could be heard from the other room. As a tall man with a brown almost red pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin ran out. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye and he had a giant grin on his face, not as big as Luffy's through!

" THATCH! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled somebody, it sounded slightly familiar to the three boys.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YET ACE!" Yelled the man named Thatch as he ran through the deck.

Little Ace flinched thinking that the voice did sound like his, only older, but that can't be right? Can it? He was here with Luffy, Sabo and he was 10!

But he was wrong Fire Fist Portgas D Ace appeared on deck with fire covering his body and some pie on the side of his face melting away.

"When I get my hands on you, you will wish for a quick death!" He yelled out in anger as the rest of the pie melted down his face and onto the deck.

"Now now Ace, calm down. We can talk this through!" Thatch said as he began to sweat nervously."Y-You won't hurt me? Right buddy?" He asked backing away slowly from Ace like backing away from a feral tiger.

"Oh domt worry buddy, this is going to be quick..." Said Ace with a dark aura coming from him as he smirked and with a swift move Thatch was thrown over deck and into the salty water.

"NOOOO! DAMN IT ACE! NOW MY HAIR IS RUINED! RUINED I TELL YA!" Yelled Thatch as he began to try and fix his hair, but failed.

Ace and Luffy were staring at older Ace. Luffy had stars in his eyes and a giant grin, while Ace stared with disbelief. Sabo on the other hand noticed a fishman jumping into the water and helping the guy named Thatch back on board the ship.

Suddenly they saw a blue and yellow bird land on the deck from above the crow's nest. It had transformed into a lean, muscular, blonde-haired man whose hair looked like a pineapple and with a rather sleepy look on his face and some stubble around his chin.

"Ace! Thatch! Stop fooling around, we have company. Try using your observation haki, yoi" Said the man to Ace."You need the practice."

Ace nod his head before closing his eyes. Less than two seconds later Ace started walking to the barrel where the three brothers were now panicking. Older Ace had a serious look that meant that somebody is going to get hurt.

"Does he know were here?" Sabo asked Ace worried.

"How the hell should I know?" Ace asked angrily as he was panicking on the inside.

"He's you!" Said Sabo.

"No he's not" Said Ace angrily.

"Yes he is!" Sabo said angrily.

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yelled Ace as the lid of the barrel was opened by older Ace who looked blankly at the two boys and the third one who grinned and said.

"Hi Ace!" Older Ace stared and stared and stared till he blinked and yelled."THATCH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT PIE!?"

"Nothing, what's wrong Ace?" Asked Thatch as he was drying himself with a tower.

"Maybe I'm going crazy...But I see a little version of me and little versions of my brothers." Said Ace slowly as everybody blinked.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Everybody yelled in shock. Thatch and Marco ran over to Ace and saw the little boys. The two were slightly gaping at the sight.

"Wait! Let's make sure!" Said Thatch, then looked at the kids." Hi there little ones, Could you tell us your names?" Little Ace growled, while Sabo flinched, but none other than Luffy said before the others.

"Hi! I'm Luffy, that's Sabo and that's Ace! Who are you? Can I have some meat?" He asked tilting his head to the side cutely with his big brown eyes looking right into Thatch's soul.

"Umm…" Thatch lost all the ability to speak. Marco pulled him away from the kids and then answered Luffy's questions."Hello there Luffy, yoi. I'm Marco, the idiot over there is Thatch and this is as you know Ace. And sure you can have some meat, but later, Could you guys tell me how you came here, yoi?: He asked now with a calm voice.

"..." Luffy stared at him for a while and Marco started to get worried that the kid lost his ability to speak too, but the next thing he said made Marco's eyes twitch."Oh! Okay Pineapple Head!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Thatch started to laugh with tears in his eyes as the other crew members tried to hold back their laughter. The key word 'tried'.

"My name is Marco…" He said slowly, but Luffy was not paying any attention to him anymore as he stared at the older Ace.

"Ace, why were you unfire? Did it hurt?" Asked Luffy now slightly worried, but Ace chuckled and petted Luffy's head.

"Nah Lu, I ate a devil fruit. The Mera Mera No Mi. Im fire now!" He said pointing at his chest proudly with a grin. Luffy's eyes turned to stars as he looked at his big..eh...bigger big brother with awe.

"WOW! Can you show me!?" He asked as he started to tremble with excitement overflowing his body. Before Older Ace could answer Little Ace interrupted.

"Wait Lu! I bet this is a trap! How can an older version of me be here?! And where the heck are we!?" He yelled out as Sabo was staring at Ace waiting for an answer.

"Well you guys are on the Moby Dick and this is the Whitebeard pirate crew." Said Ace."We don't really know how you got here, but what do you remember?" He asked carefully knowing how hot headed and explosive he used to be when he was little.

"Well…" Started Sabo, not wanting Ace to start yelling again."We we're home a minute ago, but then we saw a weird light beam and Luffy said that it wanted us to touch it. When we told him no he started to struggle out our gripp and we all..kinda fell into it…" Sabo blushed with embarrassment as he looked down."The next thing we know, we woke up in the middle of the deck…"

"That is strange, yoi" Said Marco as he started to think about it. Sabo noticed that older Ace was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed since he didn't like to be stared at.

"Um, sorry..Its just...When I remember you, I had never seen you with your left eye bandaged like that...and the last time I saw you was when that bastard took you over…" He said the last part quietly, but filled with anger.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sabo asked not liking where this was going.

"Dogra told me and Luffy that you died." Said Older Ace slowly.

"Yeah and Sabo returned after a month." Said now the annoyed little Ace.

Older Ace shook his head no."Our Sabo never returned …."

There was silence, complete silence and then.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SABO NEVER RETURNED? OURS IS HERE! AND OF YOUR MY FUTURE SELF THAN THAT MEANS YOU'RE SABO SHOULD BE ALIVE AND WELL!" Little Ace yelled, lucky for him everybody except Marco and Thatch left to give them all some privacy before the talk about Sabo began. Little Ace didn't care that the two referred to Sabo as his and theirs, since Sabo was Sabo in his eyes. Marco and Thatch flinched slightly after seeing the little Ace's glare, while the older one was not affected by it.

Marco and Thatch were surprised to see so much and ger and torture in such a small child and the small child was their own 2nd Commander. Which worried them deeply.

"As I said...Sabo died...And that's why this is much more weirder in my point of view." Said Older Ace.

"But Sabo is here…" Said Luffy, whose eyes were teary.

"Your Sabo is here, but mine and my time's Luffy isn't with us." Said Ace as he looked at the floor as his hat shadowed his eyes.

"..."

"Anyways...Till we find a way to bring you guys back to your time, your be staying here." Said Older Ace.

"We don't need charity, we can find our way back on our own. Just drop us off on an island." Said Little Ace with a glare.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm not letting you, Sabo and Luffy get killed, this is the New World. It's a place where people are much stronger than you guys." Said Older Ace glaring back at little Ace, who could feel the wave of power coming out of his older self just by looking at him.

"Um Ace?" The Little Ace and Older Ace looked at Thatch, but he just groaned." Maybe it's better that Older Ace will be referred to as Fire Fist, while little Ace will be referred to as just Ace?" He asked.

"Why Fire Fist?" Asked Ace.

"Because my pirate name is Portgas D Ace or Fire Fist Ace to others like the marines." Fire Fist grinned proudly.

"Luffy here said that he was hungry, so let's get you guys fed." Said Thatch with a grin as Luffy was jumping with joy while chanting Food.

"Are you sure? Luffy eats a looot." Said Sabo.

"Nah, dont worry, I bet he eats less than our Ace." Said Thatch, while Ace, Sabo and Fire Fist were trying not to laugh at the poor chief.

After a few minutes….

Luffy, Sabo and Ace were eating in the galley like wild animals, stealing each other's food and eating like black holes, but Luffy was the one who ate the most. Half of the galley was already empty.

"..What have I done…" Said Thatch with his mouth slightly gaping at the kids, while Marco looked surprised. Fire Fist patted Thatch on the back while trying to hold back the laughter at the poor man's misery.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed Sabo looking at him with a questionable look. He knew what Sabo wanted to talk about, because he had a lot of explaining to do, but that could wait after lunch…

 **A\N**

 **Blaze: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVS, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!~**

 **It means a lot to me!~ Please tell me what you think of this chapter? I know it hasn't even been a day (20 hours) since I updated, but I wanted to show you what the story will be about, well half of it. Hehe~**

 **Reviews!~**

 **BlackGryphon101: Thank you so much for reviewing!~ I read a lot of time traveling stories and thought this would be fun. I want Luffy to be here too for extra craziness!~ And you have to wait and see who they meet!~ :3**

 **And don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **mysteryreader6626: Thanks for reviewing!~ And WOOHOO TIME TRAVEL!~ It's going to be one heck of a ride that's for sure so buckle up your seat belts! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust me

ASL: The Wish Of A Soul

Chapter 3: Trust me

 **WARNING: English isn't my first language.**

 **Disclaiming: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

After lunch Ace, Sabo and Luffy were escorted to a room not far from Fire Fist's room, so they could call him if they needed anything. Sabo was busy thinking and gathering his facts that he didn't notice Ace talking to him.

"Oi! Ooooiii Sabo!" He said as the blond boy snapped his next to his brother and asked slightly irritated, because his thoughts were interrupted."What!?"

"Did you hear what I was telling you?" Ace asked slowly as Sabo stared blankly at him before saying.

"Sorry Ace, I have been thinking a lot, so I didn't hear you." He apologized. He didn't like snapping at his brothers, it would always make him feel guilty."What were you saying?"

"I was saying that as soon as we get the chance we are leaving this place. I don't trust these people and I think my older self is brainwashed! I would never join somebody else's crew! And most of all the Whitebeard crew! Remember that Whitebeard was HIS enemy!" Said Ace as he glared at the wall hoping to make a hole in it with his glare, but sadly that wouldn't work.

"I know Ace, but think this through. Why would you join this crew? Why are we here? And how can we get back!? One of those questions your future self can answer.

"Which question?" He said in denial as he turned his back on Sabo who sighed and rubbed the tip of his nose with his hands, hoping the headache would go away.

"Stop playing dumb, the question about why Fire Fist joined the crew!" He said to Ace, hoping he would stop acting so stupid and just go ask Fire Fist, but knowing Ace it will take sometime to convince him, it would be easier for Sabo to just go and ask Fire fist himself, then let the hot headed brother of his do the talking.

Ace didn't say anything."Fine! Then I'm going to go ask him, but you look after Luffy, while I'm gone." Sabo said as he left the room after seeing a small nod from Ace.

After a few steps, Sabo was standing in front of Fire Fist's door. He felt nervous and he didn't know why? Was it guilt that Ace had to raise Luffy alone? Did he feel guilty for the Sabo of this time? Or was he just intimidated by Ace being stronger than him now? Sabo didn't know the answer. With a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"..." Silence...Complete silence...Sabo started to feel worried.

'It wouldn't take Ace this long to answer!' He thought before quickly opening the door. What he saw made his face become completely pale.

Fire Fist aka Older Ace was lying on the floor like a dead body. In a second the scared blond rushed to Ace's side and tried to shake him. His eyes became blurry as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Ace...Ace! ACE!" He shook him with his trembling hands. He then put his hands on his hair and tugged on it, trying to calm down, but after a moment he heard snoring coming from the 'dead body'.

"H-He...He can't be serious! ACE WAKE UP NOW, DAMMIT!" Sabo yelled as he kicked Ace on the head. The snoring stopped as Ace looked at Sabo and said.

"Oh, Hey Sabo! What's sup? Do you need something?" He asked as he sat up and looked at Sabo as if nothing happened."Why are you crying? Did something happen!?" Ace asked worried and angry.

"Why the hell were you sleeping on the floor like a dead body!? I almost had a heart attack!" Sabo yelled as he was about to hit Ace over the head, but his arm went right through him.

"Wha?" Sabo said with his mouth slightly open."So your devil fruit made you into a logia type?" He asked as Ace looked surprised and amused.

"Yeah, but how do you know about logia types?" He asked Sabo, who gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

"You forget that I spent most of my life reading books and studying." He told Ace with a raised eyebrow.

"Nerd." Ace teased. Sabo looked at him annoyed and said.

"If I'm a nerd then your hot headed buffoon." Sabo smirked as he saw Ace's face become slightly red.

'So he's still the same, huh?' Sabo thought with a small smile.'I'm glad he did not change after so many years, the only thing I'm glad about is that that dark look in his eyes is almost gone.'

"But anyway Ace, I wanted to ask you something and I think you know what I want to ask you." Sabo said looking serious at Ace who gave him a small smile.

"You want to know why I joined the crew." Ace didn't ask a question, he said it like a statement. Sabo nod his head as he sat down on Ace's bed and Ace sat down on his chair.

"I told Whitebeard about my heritage." Said Ace as Sabo gasped quietly. He had a feeling that Ace did that, but it's still surprising to hear it from Ace himself. Ace was looking at the ground with a warm smile."He laughed, told me that he thought I was going to tell him something serious and not that. You can imagine I was surprised! I threw a slight tantrum and he told me that everybody is a child of the sea and that their heritage doesn't matter! Some time passed and I recently accepted the position of the second division commander."

Sabo stayed quiet and then smiled."I'm happy you found people that accept you like me, lu, the mountain bandits, Makino, Mayor and even the crazy old gramps. You know all of us care about you a lot and we don't care about your heritage. Ace, I'm sorry...You had to raise Luffy alone…" Sabo looked sadly at the ground. Ace didn't like seeing Sabo like that.

"Please, what are you, my wife now?" He asked with a scoff."Calm down Sabo, it was hard at the beginning since I wasn't that smart or good at expressing my positive emotions, but I was able to slowly change." Ace explained with a soft look in his eyes.

Sabo took a deep breath."But your still hot headed." He teased, feeling slightly better, but still guilty.

"I am not!" Ace pouted making Sabo laugh till he realized something.

"You know you never told me why I found you sleeping on the floor like a dead body." He stated as Ace rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You see, I'm narcoleptic." Ace said.

"You mean you fall asleep randomly!?" Sabo almost yelled."Don't you have special medicine for that?"

"Yeah, but I forget to take it sometimes. I would fall asleep in my food or in a fight." Ace laughed awkwardly as Sabo's eye twitched. The blond started to massage his temples, while trying to stay calm at his brother..em..much older brother's stupidity.

Their talk was interrupted by Marco knocking on the door and opening it slightly."Ace, Pops wants to talk to you and the other brats, yoi"

"Thanks Marco! Tell him we will be there right away." Said Ace with a smirk as Marco just nod his head.

"Let's go get my younger self and Luffy. I don't know how long younger Ace can handle him, oh and Sabo call me Fire Fist. It's going to be confusing to tell apart who you want to speak to." Fire Fist said as Sabo nod. He was calling him Ace because his Ace was with Luffy, so it wouldn't be confusing, but if Ace was determined for Sabo to call him Fire Fist then he would do what Fire Fist asked him to do.

When they left the room, they heard commotion on deck. Figuring it was Luffy, since he is a trouble magnet, Fire Fist and Sabo headed there to see Luffy and Ace in a fight with each other.

"Ace...Um I mean Fire Fist! Ace and Luffy started to fight for some reason!" Said one of the crew members. Fire Fist stared at the two kids and then smiled at the guy who was worried.

"Don't worry, they just training." Said Fire Fist and the crew slightly relaxed and were now watching with interest.

Ace was standing in an offensive position as Luffy started to twirl his hand. "Gomu Gomu.." He started to say as he threw his hand back making it stretch a distance and almost hitting one of the crew members which almost made Fire Fist laugh. "Pistol!" He launched it as Ace who didn't even move as it missed him and hit Vista, sending him over board and almost all of the crew into a fit of more after Luffy said."Oops, sorry mister moustache!"

Namur had to jump into the water and help Vista get back on board. Ace just stared at Luffy with a smirk." Your powers are useless if you can't even aim Lu."

Luffy pouted and said."Are not! I just need some practice and then I'll be able to kick your and Sabo's butt when I'll be 10!"

"Me and Sabo will be 13 by then." Ace said with a smirk as Luffy puffed his cheeks even more, looking like a chipmunk.

"Hey little me and Lu, Pops wants to see us." Said Fire Fist as Ace flinched.

"P-Pops?" Ace said with anger and confusion in his voice. Sabo walked over to him and put his hand on Ace's shoulder with a soft smile. Ace didn't move as he stared at the floor.

"Ace?" Luffy said feeling his brother's sadness and anger. Fire Fist knew that this would be Ace's reaction and it would be not long till Ace explodes.

"Ace. He knows and he doesn't care." Said Fire Fist. Ace looked at Fire Fist with wide eyes as he started to tremble.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Yelled Ace as everybody else, except Fire Fist, Sabo and even Luffy, didn't understand what was going on."EVERYBODY WANTS ME DEAD!"

"...Did Luffy and Sabo ever tell you that you should die?" He asked as Ace flinched and shook his head no."...I thought that only few people could accept my existence, but…I can't tell you...you need to find the answer yourself. Trust me, Whitebeard is different than the others."

"But he was his enemy…"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Fire Fist stated with a smile. Ace looked at the floor with his hair covering his teary eyes. His body is trembling.

"Ace!" Luffy tackles Ace in a hug."Please don't be sad! I don't like it when Ace is sad.."Luffy stated in a whisper as Ace quickly wiped his eyes and said." Don't worry Lu, Im not sad."

Luffy still kept hugging him and pulled Sabo for a triple hug. The two didn't protest, but after a few minutes they made Luffy let go.

"Does Ace feel better now?" Luffy asked as Ace nod with a small smile and Sabo grinned happily.

"Let's go meet Whitebeard, but Fire Fist I will judge him myself, okay?" He asked as Fire Fist nod his head, accepting what Ace said.

"Fine. I have no problem with it, after all your me." He stated as Ace nod.

"Ace, Sabo I'm hungry!~" Luffy yelled out as his stomach growled like a starving beast locked in a cage.

"Luffy, not again. Did'nt you eat a few minutes ago?"Asked Ace slightly annoyed, but Sabo just laughed. Luffy started to whine.

Fire Fist watched this with amusement. He felt Marco and Thatch walk over to him and ask in a whisper."What happened Ace, you think we haven't noticed? The little Ace has the same eyes that you had when we met for the first time, but darker." Said Thatch seriously.

"I'm sorry..I can't tell you two yet, but I know there will be a day when I can tell you everything." He apologised to them, but Marco and Thatch just shook their heads.

"You don't have to force yourself Ace. When you're ready you will tell us, yoi." Said Marco with a smile. Thatch flung his arm around Marco's and Fire Fist's shoulders and said.

"We're here for you buddy!" Thatch then quickly took his hand off of Marco's shoulders and pushed Fire Fist slightly away from the now suspicious Phoenix before whispering."Are we still up for that?"

Fire Fist grinned and shook his head yes."And I think we will be having some help from the time travelers." At that Thatch widely grinned and patted Fire Fist on the back.

"Great!"

"What's great Thatch, yoi?" Marco asked with a dark aura."I hope you two trouble makers are not planning anything stupid, yoi?"

"Marco, old buddy, do you seriously don't trust this face?" Asked Thatch as he crossed his heart with his hands in a wounded matter.

"Yes, yoi." Marco said as Thatch became to fake sulk. Fire Fist just laughed at that.

"Hey! Older me, are we going to go meet Whitebeard or what?" Yelled Ace as Fire Fist looked at his direction and with a nod said.

"Yeah, just give me a minute!" He yelled back before turning his attention back to Marco and Thatch."I hope you two won't go and eavesdrop on our conversation?" Asked Ace seriously as the two looked at each other and nod."Good, Thanks guys."

"No problem Ace!" Said Thatch as Marco smiled and nod his head. Ace grinned at them before turning to the young ASL brothers.

"Okay let's go meet Pops!"

"YAY!" Yelled Luffy."Can we get some meat too?"

Everybody on deck started to laugh good nature at the youngest child's behavior.

 **A\N**

 **Blaze: Yo!~ Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll update next week the next chapter!~**

 **Thank you for reading, favoring, following and please review! no seriously please review it gives me motivation to continue writing.**

 **I would also appreciate any idea's from you that I might add to make the chapters even longer!~**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAY AND A HAPPY UPCOMING NEW YEAR!~**

 **Blaze out!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Whitebeard!

ASL: Wish Of A Soul

Chapter 4: Meeting Whitebeard!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

 **Warning: English isn't my first language!**

Sabo and Ace were sweating, even through Fire Fist told them that Whitebeard wasn't going to kill them or anything and that he is an amazing person, they could help but be worried! The man is the strongest person in the world for crying out loud! Of course they would be intimidated!

When they entered the captain's room the brothers looked up at the captain in awe. They didn't know that Whitebeard was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human! He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. What surprised them was that Whitebeard was attached to some medical machines.

"GU RA RA RA RA! So you're the brats who time traveled?" His voice was deep and shook the air around them. Ace and Sabo almost fell over from shock.

"Why are you called Whitebeard if you don't have a beard?" Asked little Luffy with a smile and his head tilted to the side cutely. Sabo and Ace looked at their dumb little brother with wide eyes. Ace quickly moved over to Luffy and bonked his head, while Sabo put his hands on his face, covering his face as he shook his head slowly.

"Ow! Why did you hit me Ace!?" Luffy said with an angry pout.

"Don't ask stupid things!" He answered.

"But it isn't stupid! Aren't you curious too?" He asked Ace, who tried his best not to agree with his baby brother.

Sabo went in front of his brothers and took of his top hat and with a bow said."Excuse my brothers for their animal like behavior. My name is already know Ace, but the boy in the straw hat is our baby brother Luffy." He introduced himself and his brothers as Ace remembered his manners from Makino and bowed his head. Lucky for him Luffy did what he and Sabo did, since he liked mimicking them. Usually it would annoy them, but sometimes it proved to be useful, like in this situation!

"Gu ra ra ra ra ra! Seems like you're a polite brat. Welcome to Moby Dick. I hope you brats will like your stay here. Ace told me a lot about Luffy, but it's a first hearing about you Sabo." Said Whitebeard as he stared at the blond and then at Fire Fist who had a small sad smile on his face.

"In my time Sabo died…" He stated as Sabo flinched with the his two other brothers.

"I see." Whitebeard said as he looked at Fire Fist."But I can see that you're happy to see him again."

"..." Fire Fist said nothing as he just smiled, conforming Whitebeard's thought as he stared softly at his youngest son.

"Giant Ojii-san? Is it true that you're the strongest in the world?" Asked Luffy with a giant grin and sparkling eyes.

Whitebeard laughed and nod his head. Slowly Whitebeard stared at the hat on Luffy's head, he had noticed it when the kid walked in, but didn't say anything until...now."Brat, isn't that the Red heads straw hat?" He asked as Luffy's grin became even bigger if that was even possible. He tugged on his beloved hat, making it cover his eyes and said.

" Yeah! Shanks gave it to me!" He chirped and then asked slightly confused."Giant Ojii-san, how do you know Shanks?" he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Well, that red haired brat is a yonko like me, but that isn't how I know him." That confused Fire Fist. Since Fire Fist thought that his Pops knew Shanks, because the guy was also a yonko. This made Fire Fist curious to.

"I know the brat from a long time ago, he and a another funny brat were the cabin boys on Roger's crew." He said making Luffy stare with wide eyes and an open mouth that hit the ground. Fire Fist almost fell back from the shock. Ace was fighting his thoughts about either thanking Shanks in the future about saving Luffy or trying to strangle the red head for being on HIS crew. Sabo stared at Whitebeard slightly pale.

"HE NEVER TOLD ME!" Yelled Luffy as he stood there trembling with his hands in a fist. Others would think he was angry, but his brothers knew him too well, because Luffy was trembling with excitement! " THAT IS SO COOL! When I see Shanks again I'll give him a piece of my mind for not telling me! He will have to tell me then for sure!"

"GU RA RA RA RA RA! Brat, do you know who gave him the hat?" Asked Whitebeard as Luffy shook his head no.

"Shanks only said that the person was like a father to him." Luffy stated.

"Well, the hat originally belong to his Captain, to Roger." Whitebeard said making Luffy tremble as he took the hat slowly of his head and stared at it like it was a heavenly piece of meat!(without drooling)

Fire Fist and Ace glared at the hat, hoping it would disappear or turn it into dust. Sabo then asked.

"Are you serious? The hats original owner was the late Pirate king? But why would Shanks give his hat to Luffy if it was that important to him!?" He asked as Luffy answered.

"Sabooo, you forgot, but I told you guys already Shanks gave me this hat with a promise, to return it when I'll become the Pirate King!~" Chirped Luffy as he remembered Shanks words as he and the village sent him and the other pirates off at the dock. Luffy then turned to Ace and Fire Fist and hugged his hat."My hat!"

Everybody sweat dropped except for Whitebeard who was looking amused by the little boy.

Fire Fist and Ace stared at each other for a bit before nodding and looking at Luffy.

"Calm Down Lu, We won't touch the hat...And we do owe Shanks for saving you. So don't worry about it." Said Ace.

Luffy stared at the two before grinning his wide grin and putting his hat back on his head."Okay!" He chirped cutely.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow and asked Luffy."Shanks saved your life?"

Luffy nod his head and said."Yeah, a stupid bandad wanted to kill me, because I talked back at him for insulting Shanks and his crew. He also talked about selling me, but at the end decided to kill me. I tried fighting back...but…I wasn't strong enough.. The bandit pinned me to the ground with his foot and then Shanks appeared, he was so cool! One guy pointed a gun to his head, but Shanks was calm! But Uncle Lucky shot the bandit and Uncle Ben took care of the other bandits! But the smelly bandit got so scared that he used a smoke bomb to escape to sea with me! I tried punching him and everything, but he threw me into the ocean. Suddenly the Lord of the Coast appeared and ate him! I thought I was going to die, but when Lord of the Coast came close to me, Shanks appeared and it…." Luffy looked down guilty and with teary eyes."It bite of his arm….But Shanks said that as long as I was okay he didn't mind losing a leg or an arm…" Luffy tried his best not to cry, but tears still fell from his eyes.

Sabo walked over to Luffy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Ace walked over and did the same. Luffy wiped his eyes quickly.

"Interesting. You must really admire the redhead then?" Asked Whitebeard with a soft smile as the child nod his head. Luffy then just stared at Whitebeard and suddenly walked over to his leg. Nobody moved they just stared at Luffy, interested at what he will do. Suddenly Luffy climbed up Whitebeard's leg like a monkey.

Making the others watch he climbed up, he sat down in Whitebeards lap.

"Wow! It's so high from up here!~" He chirped as everybody else fell anime style on the floor and shouted."GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Whitebeard just looked amused. Luffy pouted and said to his brothers."Don't wanna."

"What do you mean you don't wanna?" Asked Sabo and Ace, but Luffy just sat there with his feet dangling on the edge of Whitebeard's leg. Whitebeard laughed as Fire Fist started to laugh too. This was Luffy they were talking about, the little boy who had the stubbornness that could rival a yonko's!

"Ace! Sabo! Come up here too!~" He chirped as Ace called him an idiot while Sabo just massaged his forehead to make the headache go away.

"Why not?" Teased Fire Fist as the two brothers looked at him shocked. He tried his best not to laugh at them.

"Are you serious?" They asked as Fire Fist calmly walked over to the and took them by their shirts and threw them into Whitebeard lap with Ace cursing Fire Fist,which was funny since they were the same person, and Sabo who just screamed from being thrown at the strongest man alive!

Lucky for them they were able to land into his lap and just sat there glaring at Fire Fist who was clenching his stomach from laughter.

"Well, since you brats are here, would you like to hear a story from my youth?" Whitebeard asked them as he laughed. The three kids instantly looked at him then at each other before quickly nodding their heads for him to tell them the story.

Fire Fist smiled and decided to leave. He nod his Pops, telling him he would leave the room. Whitebeard nod back at Fire Fist and started to tell the three kids about his younger days.

Fire Fist left the room and headed to the gallery, hoping to get a was surprised to see Thatch there, since dinner was still far away." Hey Thatch! What are you doing here?"

"Im cooking, since we got now 3 more black holes, I need to start cooking earlier or they will eat everything and nobody will be able to eat!"Said Thatch as he remembered them stealing from each other."Oh and Ace, DON'T TOUCH THE MEAT!" He yelled at Fire Fist who already had the meat in his mouth.

"What? I don't have anything!" He said after quickly swallowing the meat. Thatch just gave him a look and Fire Fist chuckled."Oh come on Thatch, It's just a piece of meat."

"The last time I let you in my kitchen you ate half of the food from the fridge. That's why it has a lock now." Thatch said as he still gave Fire Fist the look. Fire Fist just sheepishly smiled.

"Fine, Fine, I won't eat anything...yet." He laughed at the look Thatch gave him."But anyways are all the items ready for tomorrow?" He asked with a wide grin that appeared on Thatch's face too.

"Yeah! Haruta hid half of it in his room. Mine is in my room, in the secret place, what about your stuff?" He asked as Fire Fist nod.

"Got it all ready, I'll tell the time travelers our plan before they go to sleep." He said as he and Thach high fived."You know he is going to kill us for it?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind dying if it means to see his face after he sees it!" Said Thatch as he starte to laugh with Fire they were done he cleared his voice and said."Now Ace, please leave my domain."

Fire Fist nod and left. Thatch then noticed that two pieces of meat disappeared from the plate."ACE!" He yelled, while at the moment Fire Fist was running for his dear life with a grin on his face and one piece of meat in his mouth and the other in his hand.

 **A\N**

 **Blaze: Yo! Blaze here!~ This week I won't be updating, since New Year is pretty soon, next week will be a new update!~ THank you for all the favs, follows and review, I really appreciate them!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **mysteryreader6626**

 **Blaze: Its aint a roller-coaster….IT'S A ROCKET! Yup!~**

 **Future Ace:...Hi?**

 **Thanks for reviewing!~**

 **MonkeyDLuffia**

 **Thanks!~ And here it is!~**

 **Krialke**

 **Thank yooouuu!~~~ And don't worry I will!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Marco's Nightmare!

Chapter 5: Marco's Nightmare!

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece! The idea with the dial gave me Krialke. So shout out for her!~**

It was night time at the Moby Dick. Luffy, Ace and Sabo were all asleep on the same bed, since they liked sharing with each other. Luffy was lying between Ace and Sabo with his right arm on Ace's forehead and his left foot on Sabo's stomach. Ace was lying asleep with some drool coming out of his mouth and Sabo was snoring softly compared to the other two.

They were sleeping so peacefully, but what's this?

The door of their cabin slowly opened with a squeaking sound, making the boys slightly shift in their sleep. A person came inside.

The person's shadow went over to the boys who started to feel someone's presence. Ace was the first one to slowly open his eyes, after he felt the sleepiness slightly disappear he was about to shout, but a hand covered his mouth and the other put the three boys in a bag, throwing them over the person's shoulder and leaving the room, while closing the door gently.

The three boys were now completely awake and moving and yelling inside the bag, but it was so thick that the sound wasn't able to reach anybody, except the person carrying them.

'We're being kidnapped! He will kill Sabo and Luffy! I won't let him!" Thought Ace as he tried to free himself from the bag. Sabo was thinking almost the same thing, except he thought that he would kill all of them and was worried for all three of them, unlike Ace who didn't have any self worth, which would anger Sabo a lot.

Luffy was also trying to get out of the bag, but for different reason,he thought it was a game, because he didn't feel scared by the person who put them in the bag.

After a bit of walking the bag was placed on the ground and opened. Ace was about to curse at the person who put them in the bag, but saw his older self, Haruta if he remembered was the correct name and the one who carried them in the bag was Thatch.

"Whats going on!? Why the hell did you throw us in a bag?!" He yelled at Thatch who covered his ears with a sheepish grin. Ace was letting out some steam, he jumped and kicked Thatch in the stomach, who was now lying on the ground with his soul flying away.

"I told you that was a bad idea, now little me gave you a beating." Said Fire Fist with a bored look as he stared at Thatch, with a look that said 'you deserved it'.

"It's not everyday I can kidnap a little Ace, so I don't regret it!" Said Thatch as he held his stomach and a grin on his face.

Haruta then turned to the ASL brothers who wanted to know what was going on."Ace, Sabo and Luffy, sorry for letting this idiot" He pointed at Thach who let out a "Hey, you love me and you know it!" before she continued."Kidnap you, but we thought that you 3 might be interested in pranking a certain Pineapple!~" He said with a giant grin as he saw the kids eyes spark with amusement, mischievous and excitement.

"What's the plan?" Asked Ace with a grin too. Fire Fist, Thatch and Haruta explained the prank to them, but not completely to Luffy, so he wouldn't spill the beans to Marco. After hearing out the prank Sabo said slightly pale, but with a grin.

"Oooh, he is so going to kill us after words." He stated as the others nod in acceptance and Thatch said.

"Every action has a price to be payed and this one is worth it!" He stated with a giant grin."I can already imaging Marco's face when he sees it!~"

"Whose Marco?" Asked Luffy as everybody stared at him.

"Marco is the first commander of the whitebeard pirates, also he can turn into a phoenix." Explained Sabo, but he saw that Luffy wasn't getting any of it, just by looking at the blank face his lil brother had."...The pineapple." He said.

"Ooooh, So we are playing a prank on mister Pineapple?...Why?" He asked with his smile still on his face, making his brothers, except Fire Fist who was laughing, and Haruta facepalm.

"Because Mister Pineapple likes pranks." Said Fire Fist to Luffy."But the best pranks are when the people you're pranking don't know about it." He explained as Luffy nod with a grin.

"Okay!" he chirped."I bet Mister pIneapple will be very happy!~"

The 5 of them looked at each other then at Luffy."Oh he will be more then happy." Said Thatch with a grin. As he took out something behind the fridge wrapped in a warm blanket.

The Next Morning...

Marco was having a headache, he had done so much paperwork that he could swear he saw them double each time. He even saw them in his dreams!

He was about to stand up and go and get a glass of water, but felt something strange that made his face pale...this was something he never thought would happen to him...ever...but he was wrong.

After trying to calm down, the key word 'trying'. He decided to ask some help from his father.

"Pops, yoi?" Marco said as he came in the room with his face very pale and sweat dripping. He was hiding something behind his back.

"What's wrong my son?" Whitebeard asked with worry, he had never seen his Marco like this.

"I...I think...I...Layed an egg!" Marco shouted even forgetting to put the yoi in the end as he showed a giant golden egg that was originally behind his back."Please help me, I read the book about Zoan type devil fruits, but there wasn't anything written about laying an egg! I woke up with t-this!" He was panicking.

"..."Whitebeard stared at him with shock."Marco...Are you sure about your gender?" He asked looking at the egg.

Marco stared blankly at him and after a few seconds of silence answered."...I...I think so...yoi" He said not liking the idea his father had.

While the two were trying to recover from the shock they hadn't noticed that 6 people were listening to the conversation, while trying not to burst out laughing and not let their tears fall, but it was very hard not to do so.

Later…

Marco was sitting in his room and keeping the egg warm and comfortable. He had looked over the eggs shell, to see if it was painted or anything, but no the color was real. He was ready to bet everything he had that Thatch had to do something with this! He hadn't seen the chief nor any of the other pranksters for a while now.

He was able to calm down after a while and think together with Pops on where the egg came from and when Thatch came to mind he was ready to find the chief and rip his head off!

But Pops told him to calm down and take care of the egg and that Thatch's punishment can wait later.

Marco had thought long and hard, but decided to agree with Pops. Taking the egg he had gone to his room, while nobody was looking so that he wouldn't be embarrassed more than he already was!

That what was happening now, Marco suddenly heard a cracking sound and took the egg and ran to Pops."Pops its hat-" His eyes landed on the pranksters of the ship and the King of pranks as he calls himself."You...yoi, I'll kill you later, yoi."

"Marco, buddy, what's wrong, is that and egg?" He asked shocked, but the amusement can be seen in his eyes.

"You well now what this is! yoi." He said glaring with a dark aura around him, Thatch had to gulp, but then said.

"Didn't you say the egg is hatching?" He asked as he looked at the egg that had a blanket on him.

Marco and the others looked at the egg. He took of the blanket and put the egg on the ground. All of them watched it hatch and then the egg shell cracked and fell down revealing an ostrich with a few golden feathers,the same hair as Marco except a golden color and the same lazy look on his face. It looked at Marco and tried flapping its almost featherless wings.

There was a long silence...a very long. Then Thatch said." The shopkeeper never said that...Marco are you not telling us something?" He asked giving Marco a look.

Marco hit him on the head for that comment and then asked."Where did you get the egg?"

"I bought it 3 days ago, the shopkeeper said that it should hatch in 3 days and that it's very rare. I was planning to leave it at my friends ostrich farm, we should reach the island where he lives in a few hours...but this ….is something I didn't know, are you su-" Thatch was about to ask but Marco hit him on the head and with a glare and said.

"I'm ." He stated."You all almost gave me a heart attack! yoi." He said giving them all a glare making everybody flinch except Luffy who ran over to Marco and asked.

" Mister Pineapple? Arent you happy? Thatchy said that you;ll be very happy..Did we do bad?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice making Marco flinched. His heart almost broke at how Luffy had said that and the look Fire Fist and the two other ASL brothers said made him almost have a shiver run down his spine.

"Its okay Luffy I'm not mad at you. Im very happy that you wanted to do something nice for ." Marco let Luffy happily hug him, but glared at the others when he said the word 'nice' making them flinch;

"Yay! Marco isn't sad!~" Chirped Luffy making a few people freeze and think at the same time.

'Did he just say Marco?'

Marco smiled at Luffy and ruffed his hair making the child giggle happily.

Later….

They had reached the island and left Marco Junior, Thatch named him that even though Marco was against it, at Thatch's friends farm. The Marco Junior wasn't happy about leaving his Mama Marco, but at the end was able to make some friends and decided to stay, but Thatch made Marco promise to Marco Junior to come and visit him next time.

That Night….

Fire Fist, Thatch, Ace, Sabo and Luffy entered the captain's cabin late at night and Whitebeard looks at them,confused.

"What's the matter, my sons? Something wrong with the brats?" Fire Fist grinned like a madman.

"Pops, we need your help." He says and Whitebeard leans closer.

"Huh? What could that be?" He asks. Thatch steps forward, a dial in his hands.

"We want to record you saying some things." Whitebeard's eyebrows cocked up.

"Why?"

Fire fist tried not to laugh. "For Marco." Whitebeard still didn't get it, but complied nevertheless.

After recording his word he asked his sons."Didn't Marco punish you enough?"

They were just grinning like they were insane. Whitebeard was beginning to worry for his sons.

"Nah, he was too tired and with this he won't touch us." Said Haruta looking at the dial.

"Thanks Pops!" Said Fire Fist and taking the three brothers under his arms, even through Ace and Sabo protested, and carried them out with Haruta and Thatch behind him.

Later when Morning came….

Marco heard somebody knock on his door. He stood up from his bed and opened it to see Thatch."Why do I have to wake up and almost every morning see your face? yoi." He asked still angry for the egg prank.

"Oh come on Marco, buddy! I'm sorry, but I'm also here because Pops asked me to give you this." He gave Marco the dial." Pops said he would like to rest today, so he asked me to record his words."

Marco looked at him suspiciously, but nevertheless took the dial."Thanks, yoi."

Thatch saluted him with a grin and left. MArco closed and turned the dial on. Listening to the recording.

"Marco, I would like you to help Izo today, he wanted somebody to help him test his new makeup. Could you help him out?" Asked Pops's voice.

Marco with sigh decided to help Izo. He left his room and went to Izo's room. He knocked on the door before entering."Izo? Pops said you needed ." He said, but there was no answer.

Then Thatch entered Izo's room."Marco? Izo? You guys in here?" He asked, Marco looked at Thatch and said." I'm here, but I don't know where Izo is."He said.

Thach was holding two glasses of lemonade." I brought something for you guys to drink, here, I'll leave the other one for Izo here." He said giving Marco a glass to drink. Marco took it and sat down on the couch that Izo had in his room.

"I'll be going now. Good luck!" Said Thatch as he left. Marco then drank his lemonade, before starting to feel sleepy. In a moment he was out cold in a nice sleep. He didn't suspect that Thatch and his subordinates came inside and started to do some things to his face and hair.

When Marco woke up he didn't see anybody in the room and his face felt heavy, but he also felt refreshed after such a nice nap.

He left the room to look for Izo, but then he felt everybody staring at him and trying to hold back their laughter.

'Whats wrong with everybody?' He thought as he walked passed the crew members, until he reached Izo who looked at him with a blank look."There you are, Why weren't you in your room, Pops told me that you needed help testing your makeup…yoi" He said, but Izo just took out his small mirror and gave it to Marco, whose eyes widen.

His face was orange and his hair was dyed green. He almost broke the mirror if Izo hadn't taken it away. His whole body lit on flames and he yelled.

"THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHH!"

After that day Thatch didnt see his gel for 3 weeks, Haruta had to take salt baths for 1 weeks and Fire Fist's clothes magically disappeared for 5 days and the ASL brothers made a note to never anger a flaming turkey!

 **They also had to deal with the fury of a** certain **close dresser for using his make up.**

 **A\N**

 **Blaze: Happy New Year!~ I made it longer than usual, since I won't be able to update this week anymore, next week I will update on the weekends since I have to focus on school. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews!~ It keeps me motivated!~**

 **Reviews**

 **Krialke**

 **Begin anywhere!~ :D And thanks again for the idea!~**

 **mysteryreader6626**

 **Ace: Of course I was!*grinning***

 **Thatch: What! The flaming turkey was voted higher than me!? The crazy nut job too!? Whats wrong with you people!?**

 **Blaze: I'll try!~ Wait and see!~ Today is Marco torture day, Next week I'll see who gets tortured next!**

 **MonkeyDLuffia**

 **Yup!~ Luffy is an adorable little boy!~ And Ace will have to try his best not to put the hat on fire!~**

 **That's all for now!~**

 **Blaze out!**


	6. Chapter 6: GARP?

Chapter 6: GARP!?

 **Disclaiming: I dont own One Piece!**

 **Read and Review!~**

At Marineford….

Sengoku was reading throught the files of the new rookies that arrived and the files of those who wanted to join the marines. There were a lot of people actually, but Sengoku could quisse that not all of them wanted to join for a good cause.

A knock on the door made him put the files in his desk and say."Yes, you may come in."

A marine soldier came in, soluted and said."I was asked to deliver the newspaper to you. May I leave now sir?" He asked as he handed the paper.

"You may, thank you." Sengoku said before deciding to see what was written in the newspaper and then...

Crash

"Hey Sengoku! I brought donuts!" Said the Marine Hero Garp as he entered...through Sengokus newly fixed wall.

"GARP!"

"Hmm?" He asked while munching on a donut...mmmm...donuts...oh right back to the story!(breaking the fourth wall!~)

"USE A DAMN DOOR NEXT TIME! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I NEED TO FIX IT TODAY!" Yelled Sengoku.

"But it ain't fun..." Said Garp with a giant grin. Sengoku felt a headache...again.

"Ugh...Garp, what am I going to do with you?.." He then remembered what he wanted to tell Garp."Could you explain this to me? It's about the crazy grandson of yours! Both of you are driving me crazy!" He yelled as he threw the newspaper at Garp who was happy to hear about Ace, since after the Spade pirates disappeared he was worried about his eldest grandson.

Taking the paper he started to read and slowly he felt his blood boil. He ripped the paper in half." WHAT IS THAT DAMN IDIOT THINK HE'S DOING!?"

Sengoku on the other hand was thinking about asking to bring him two newspapers rather than one, since it seems like Garp likes to rip them in half before Sengoku can read them completely.

"THATS IT! IM GOING TO GO AND GIVE HIM A NICE FIST OF LOVE!"Yelled Garp as he quickly swallowed the donuts in one gulp and was about to leave, but...

"Garp, you will not go visit Whitebeard, you're staying here." Said Sengoku as he took out a file and started to read it."Have you finished the report I asked of-"

CRASH

"GAAAAAARRRRPPPP!"

"SORRY SENGOKU! I'LL FINISH IT TODAY

..NO TOMORROW...MAYBE. BYE! I'LL TELL WHITEBEARD YOU SAID HI!"After that Sengoku was cursing Garp's name for 30 minutes, because Garp had jumped out of Sengoku's window, breaking the glass, jumped into the water, tamed a wild sea king in 10 seconds and while waving with a grin rode off on it after yelling to him about forgetting the important report AND he was going to tell Whitebeard that he asked Garp to tell him...Hi...That Day Sengoku gave an order to destroy all of the donuts from Marineford to the islands that were a mile away.

'Revenge!' Was Sengoku's only thought at the moment.

Currently with the Whitebeard Pirates...

"So you don't care that I'm a crossdresser?" Asked Izo a bit stunned. The boys have been here for a week, but they only hang around Fire Fist, Marco, Thatch, Pops and sometimes with Haruta, but today the boys decided to meet the crew a bit better. Luffy, Sabo and Ace were currently sitting in the gallery with Izo, Haruta and Vista.

Ace wasn't glaring at the people anymore, but he still felt nerves. Sabo was mindlessly putting food in his mouth, while looking at Namur who was sitting a bit farther away.

Luffy on the other hand had asked Izo why he was wearing girl clothes. Izo had told him why and was ready for any insults, jokes and looks of disgust, but they never came. Luffy had just nod his head and continue stuffing his mouth. Making Izo gap and ask him why he didn't care. Taking us back to the present time of the conversation.

"Why? Should I? If you like it thats good. Isnt it?" He asked not getting why Izo was that surprised.' If he wears it he likes it? Where's the problem? ' Thought Luffy. Making Ace and Sabo(snapping him away from looking at Namur)warmly smile at their little brother.

Izo was also smiling and shook his head."Thank you." He said, but Luffy didn't understand for what he was being thanked for, so he shrugged and continued eating.

"Hey Ace, Sabo and Luffy, Do you want to go spar with me?" Asked Haruta excited, she wanted to hang out with them and make Ace open up more. Ace already knew what Haruta was planning and he appreciated his effort, but he wasn't ready to open up...no...not yet, but it wouldn't hurt to try...

"Hmm...Okay." Ace said startling Sabo and Luffy. The two brothers knew their brother and were shocked that he agreed so casually!

Haruta grinned so widely and then looked at Sabo and Luffy, waiting for their answer. Luffy was supporting his cheeks full of meat in his tiny hands. He let out a song of agreement, but Sabo kept looking at Namur.

"You know you can go and talk to him, he doesn't bite." Vista said to the boy. He liked the kid a lot, since Sabo showed that he was great with using a pipe. Even though Sabo didn't want to use a sword he did ask Vista to show him some sword style moves that he could use with his pipe. Vista had happily showed him and agreed to teach him each day until they would find a way to help the kids back to their own time.

Sabo looked at Vista and then back at Namur."I read a lot of books about fishman, but I really want to find out about the real them. I learned that you can't always trust books, especially those written by snobby nobles." He scowled at the thought of those nobles.

Vista, Izo and Haruta grinned widely before Izo said."If you want I can properly introduce you to him and then you could happily talk with him Sabo dear!"

"Really?" Said Sabo as he agreed."Sorry Haruta, I'll train with you guys later, promise." He said as he waited for the three to nod their heads. When they did Sabo was happy to know that Ace wasn't thinking anything bad,only god knows what the boys thoughts are made of!

Izo and Sabo happily walked over to Namur who sensed them coming closer.

"Hi Namur!" Said Izo.

"Hi Izo, what's wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing! Why do you think somethings wrong? I'm not Thatch." Said Izo slightly annoyed, but decided to drop it. For now anyways."Namur this is Sabo, he seems to want to talk to you."

Namur looked at the blond kid who said politely."Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Namur surprised that the kid wanted to talk to a fishman slowly replied."Likewise, what would you like to talk about?"

Sabo felt a large grin appear on his face as he sat next to Namur while almost jumping from excitement."Is it true that there is a Fishman's Island underwater? What kind of culture do Fishman have? Could you please show me some Fishman Karate?" The blond boy was practically bouncing in his seat happily.

Namur blinked and then raised his hand"Woah Woah, Slow down there Sabo, one question at a time." He said as a happy grin appeared on his face. He then started to answer all of Sabo's questions one by one. Growing fond of the blond boy. Seeing as the boy wasn't one of those who believed in the idiotic things that were written about fishman.

With Luffy, Ace and Haruta….

"So are you two ready?" Asked Haruta as he held his sword and Ace held his pipe with Luffy.

"Bring it on!" Said Ace with a grin as he felt itching for a fight. He had agreed that Luffy would take care of the score board till he and Haruta would be finished with their sparring match.

Ace and Haruta were about to fight when suddenly something flew through the wall and almost hit the two.

"What-" Ace started shocked.

"The-" Haruta continued shocked.

"Meat!" Ended Luffy with a grin.

Ignoring what Luffy said the three went over to the figure to see Thatch with a giant bump on the head.

"Thatchy!" Yelled Luffy."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, lil buddy, Oww.." He said when he tried to stand up, but seeing Luffy's worried eyes made him shake it off and stand up.

"What happened to you?" Haruta asked slightly worried about his brother.

"I might have...told...Marco that we have a visitor coming…" Said Thatch slightly pale.

"Who's coming?" Asked Ace not liking the idea of an outsider coming here.

"I'm about to go tell Pops, if you want then come with me." He said as the 3 boys nod and followed Thatch to Pops where Sabo was already sitting on his lap. He had finished his talk with Namur and decided to talk to Pops a bit.

"Hey Guys! Did you hear we got a visitor!?" Said Sabo with a smile, but it could be seen he wasn't that comfortable with somebody new coming here. Fire Fist was also standing near Pops.

"Don't worry Sabo, if they mean any harm I'll just roast them!" Said Fire Fist with a grin, Sabo wanted to smack his forehead.

"So who is coming son?" Asked Whitebeard curiously.

"..." Thatch took a DEEP breath, not daring to look at the glaring flaming turkey and said."Garp."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Fire Fist, Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

Everybody stared at them like they were crazy, they knew Garp is insane, but why would the 4 of them be this afraid of him.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! HE MUST HAVE READ THE PAPERS!" Yelled Fire Fist remembering the article about him becoming the second division commander,

"WE NEED TO HIDE!" Yelled Sabo as he pulled on his hat.

"AAAAAHHH!" Luffy was yelling and running in circles.

Ace was pulling on his hair before pouncing on Thatch and yelling." HIDE. PLACE. NOW!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Whitebeard confused."I know that Garp...is..um not alright in his head, but the man sometimes comes for a drink once or twice a month, He won't do anything to you."

The 4 start laughing like crazy people before Fire Fist says."That's where you're wrong Pops! He'll kill us slowly and painfully!"

And then a voice boomed.

"WHITEBEARD! WHERE IS PORTGAS D ACE?!" Yelled a voice as Fire Fist flinched and the other kids hid behind Whitebeard, so he wouldn't see them.

Garp jumped on board the ship as Fire Fist paled. With a quick movement Garp had used his Fit of Love of Fire Fist's head.

"OOWW! THAT HURT!" Yelled out Fire Fist as he clenched his head with his hands. The kids flinched. The crew on the other hand looked enraged. How dare he hit our brother!

"Of all the reckless things you have done! Didn't I tell you to become a strong marine!" He told Fire Fist. Now the crew and Whitebeard were confused. So they know each other? They thought.

"Oh shut up old geezer! I never wanted to become a marine, I always wanted to be a pirate!" He yelled, but that was a biiiig mistake. The crew looked at Fire Fist thinking that the kid had a death wish calling Garp and old geezer, even though it was funny.

"WHAT! How dare you talk like that to your grandpa! Show me some respect!" He hit him on the head again, but not as hard as before.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" The crew yelled with complete shock, while Marco and Whitebeard had wide shocked eyes.

"Then stop hitting me you old geezer!" Yelled Fire Fist, but a cough interrupted him.

"Son, what's going on? And Garp I suggest you stop hitting my son." He warned Garp who glared at Whitebeard.

"Fine, since I'm on your ship...I won't this once…." He said as Whitebeard just sighed.

"Ace, explain please." He said as Fire Fist nod.

"He adopted me when I was born, so he is my grandpa." Fire Fist said that while Garp looked happy that he finally called him grandpa.

"I see.I'm sorry." Whitebeard said to Fire Fist with sympathy.

"It's okay, he wasn't THAT bad…" Fire Fist said remembering some of the good times he had with the old geezer.

"Hey! What does that mean!" Garp said, but everybody ignored that.

"So Garp, would you like to have a drink?" Asked Whitebeard as Garp grinned.

"Sure! Oh, Sengoku said Hi! Where can I leave my sea king?" He asked Whitebeard who raised an eyebrow. He looked to see a sea king near the ship, but it looked slightly bruised and scared.

"Um...He can stay there…." Said Whitebeard with a blank look.

"You hear that! Stay there!" Garp yelled as it flinched and nod its head.

"So, I sense somebody hiding behind your leg, want to tell me something?" He asked as everybody looked shocked."Seriously, I know I'm crazy, but I ain't stupid!" He stated with a huff.

Luffy, Ace and Sabo peeked their heads and came from behind Whitebeard's foot. Garp stared at them surprised and shocked.

"Hi Jii-chan!" Chirped Luffy with his sunshine smile.

"Yo old geezer!" Said Ace with a smirk, liking the shock look that Garp had.

"Hello!" Said Sabo slightly nerves, because he remembered that he was death in their time.

"Luffy? Ace? S-Sabo?" He said the last name with a pale face. Without a warning he scoped the three in a bear hug. The three and Fire Fist were really shocked."When?Why? How?" Garp said trying to keep himself together.

"A mystery beam brought us here!~" Chirped Luffy as he happily returned the hug.

"We have been stuck here for a few days." Said Ace as he still looked surprised by the hug.

"In my time I didn't….you know..We are from a different timeline." Finished Sabo as he awkwardly returned the hug, not used to be hugged by anybody except Luffy and rarely Ace.

"That explains it." Said Garp, but they just looked at him like he is insane."Oh come on, you all know that the Grandline is crazy and the New World is insane!" Knowing what he means everybody except the 3 confused kids nod.

"I'm just glad you're all safe…" He whispered to the three boys, who could hear the worry, relief, sadness and happiness in just one praise.

After that Garp and spent sometime drinking with Whitebeard and later training the boys, even though they kept hiding from him. Finally it was time to hugged his grandsons(all 4) and jumped on top of the frightened Sea king. He waved Goodbye and told them to be good and when they returned back to their time they should become marines, which all of them yelled NEVER, that had made Garp only laugh.

Waving goodbye till he was far out of sight.

"Well that was shocking. Wasn't it?" Asked Thatch the bored looking Marco who just nod.

"Now I know who Luffy reminded me off…" He said slowly looking at the kid who was currently trying to tackle his brothers in a bear hug.

 **A\N**

 **Blaze: Thats all for today!~ I made it slightly longer! The NEXT update will be either SUNDAY OR SATURDAY!**

 **Reviews: THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING!**

 **mysteryreader6626**

 **Yes he will!~**

 **I have a plan written on my computer, so don't worry!~**

 **You'll have to wait and see!~**

 **Thach: NO! I'M AGAINST IT!**

 **Blaze:*cough*Drama Queen*cough***

 **Thatch:*glares at me***

 **Blaze:*looks innocent* What?**

 **Ace: In your face Thatch!*puts himself on fire with a grin***

 **Krialke**

 **Blaze: Glad you liked it!~ And yes...harmless...fun.*hides an invitation for dating Marco or a day. Which I plan on giving to all his crazy fangirls.***

 **lostdog200**

 **:D Np!~ Marco Junior will be waiting for his Mama!~**

 **Nala1220**

 **Im glad you like it!~ And there will be!~**

 **MonkeyDLuffia**

 **Well, its Thatch we're talking about! XD**

 **Thanks!~**

 **BLAZE OUT!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Shoot ? !

Chapter 7: Shoot?! Part 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece!**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~**

 **Question Of The Day:**

 **Shadow: *reading Blaze's script* What's your Favorite animated series, anime and film?**

It was a normal day, well as normal as it get, considering the ASL brothers were on board the Moby Dick, you would think the day would be filled with pranks and laughter, right? Well not today! The Whitebeard pirates knew that the day would come when some stupid rookies would try to take Pops's head, but they hopped that the ASL brothers would never witness so much killing and fighting while being so young.

The sounds gunfire and yelling were filling the air. Marco had taken the kids under the deck and hide them in the medicine room, hoping that they would for once listen to him and stay still till the battle is over. Of course subconsciously he knew that would never happen, but he could dream couldn't he? Luckily he listened to himself and asked Haruta to look after them, Haruta wasn't thrilled at having to miss out on a fight, but she didn't want her little brothers, as everybody called them, be hurt, so with a nod of his head he stayed with them.

With relief Marco had left the room, while the trio pouted. They knew making Haruta let them go up there would be harder than an adult...Because Luffy's puppy dog eyes didn't effect him that much. Sabo was able to think of a plan. It had considered of taking some sleeping pills from the cupboard and putting it in the glass of juice that Thatch left them, so they wouldn't get thirsty while waiting.

"Hey Haruta?" Started Sabo.

"No." Said Haruta while giving him a look.

"But we didn't even ask anything." Said Ace with crossed arms and a small frown.

"I know you're going to ask me to let you three join the fight, but Marco had made it clear that it's too dangerous for you three to fight here, We might have gone to the Grandline, because your body's won't be able to handle such changing weather of the New World, but it's still too dangerous, so just sit back and wait." He said firmly, wanting to make sure they understood.

"But we just wanted to offer you some juice…" Said Sabo with a kicked puppy dog look, which made Haruta gulp.

"Oh." He said before taking the glass Sabo offered him." Thank you." With that Haruta drank the juice and after a minute felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He now understood what the trio did. When he was about to fall over Ace and Sabo caught him and put him on one of the beds. Luffy had walked over to Haruta and asked his brothers.

"Is Haruta okay?" He was worried.

"Don't worry Lu, he is just sleeping, he will wake up in a few minutes or so." Said Sabo,he had read the medicine's label that said that it was a temporary sleeping pill that worked for 20-30 minutes. That Would give them enough time to see what was going on on deck. The nurses were too busy with the patience to see the trio leave the nursery.

They climbed up to see people being cut or shoot."This is a pirate attack.." Said Ace quietly as his brother's nod. Luffy huddled closer to Ace, while Ace didn't push Luffy away. He put his arm around his little brother to make him less scared. The two weren't as shocked as Sabo at the amount of killing and fighting. Ace and Luffy had a similar experience with Bluejam, but Sabo wasn't there that day, so this must have really shocked Sabo.

"Don't worry Sabo and Luffy, everything is okay." Said Ace as he tried to comfort his brothers.

"Haruta and Marco were right, we can't fight those kind of people, they waaay stronger than Bluejam!" Sabo said with worry."We should go back down and face the wrath of Haruta." He half joked and half gulped at that thought.

"...Fine, Lu let-Lu? Luffy!? LUFFY!" Yelled Ace when he saw his brother wasn't by their side anymore. They felt panic rise when they heard Luffy's voice.

"ACE! SABO!" They turned to the direction of his voice and ran there to find Luffy being held with a gun pointed to his head by some disgusting looking pirate.

"Shut up brat! I bet we can sell you for a pretty good price!~"

Sabo and Ace felt their blood gone cold when that guy said that. Ace had gone from afraid to pure rage fast. He charged at the guy while clenching his pipe that he had in his hand the whole time.

"Let my brother GO!" He yelled, but the guy was about to shoot Ace when Sabo was able to push him away behind a barroll.

"Che...I missed." Said the pirate, while Luffy looked relieved that Ace and Sabo didn't get hurt, he than turned to the pirate and said.

"Don't touch my brothers, you creep!" He yelled in the pirates face, while waving his legs and arms around to try to punch or kick him.

"What did you say you brat?!" He yelled at Luffy.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other before splitting up in different direction to attack the pirate.

"AAAAHHH!" Sabo and Ace yelled as Ace ran from the right and Sabo from the left while clenching their pipes. The pirate was about to shoot one of them, but Sabo was able to dodge the bullets like Ace. Luffy took the opportunity to bite the pirates hand making the pirate yelp and let Luffy go. Luffy fell on his butt , but was able to stand up.

"RUN LUFFY!" Yelled Ace.

With Marco…

"RUN LUFFY!" Marco heard Ace's voice. He felt his blood go cold as he transformed and flew to the kids. At that moment he saw a pirate shoot….and a straw hat fall on the deck…

"NO!" Yelled Ace and Sabo.

With the kids…

Luffy had stood up and ran as fast as his feet could carry when the pirate shoot. Luffy felt something hit his back and he felt him himself fall on the deck like a bag of potatoes. His straw hat flew off and fell on the deck next to him.

"NO!" Yelled Ace and Sabo as they ran to their brother.

The pirate was about to shoot them too, but a blue in rage phoenix protected them from the bullet.

"You shot one of MY brats…..YOU SHOOT LUFFY! NOBODY HURTS MY BRATS!" Yelled Marco with flames rising on his body. He attacked the pirate and slowly killed him. Ace and Sabo were busy going over to Luffy's side with tears falling from their eyes…

 **A\N**

 **Shadow: Yo! Im Shadow(My Oc and he is paired up with Blaze!~), Blaze asked me to tell you all that she apologizes for making this chapter so short, she decided to do a two parts, because her computer's internet isn't working, she was able to write this chapter slowly thanks to the fact that the internet would connect then disconnect. Right now Blaze is slamming her computer with a hammer….yeeaaah...don't ask why. I will be answering the reviews today.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Krialke**

 **Shadow: Blaze is very glad you like it and don't worry I'll make sure she continues. Thank you for reviewing.*Bows slightly with a charming smile***

 **Blaze:*yells from her room*Stop charming people! *Sounds of hammer hitting her computer***

 **Shadow:*rolls his eyes with a smile* I'm just being friendly.**

 **Nala1220**

 **Shadow: That man is a nut job that's for sure, but it wouldn't be fun if he was just sane. Thank you for reviewing and the next update is on Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Bluejay Blaze**

 **Shadow:*reading Blaze's plan for the story* not at the moment, but….Sabo would be called Sabo the Blue Gentleman. Blaze wrote in her plan that it isn't the one who created that name, she found a few stories that call him Blue Gentleman and she liked it a lot that's why she would use it. And to tell you the truth he and Luffy will appear, but not right now. Thank you for your question and for reviewing.**

 **DemonicWhispers**

 **Shadow: Not right away, but they will appear! I imagine Luffy is already sailing he just hasn't gotten his bounty poster yet. Thank you reviewing!~**

 **THANK YOU!~**

 **Shadow out to calm Blaze down and hide the hammer.**


	8. Chapter 8:Shoot ! ? Part 2

Chapter 8: Shoot!? Part 2

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Question Of The Day: Shadow:"Who are your top 3 fav Whitebeard Pirates?"**

Ace and Sabo both were crying as they kneeled next to their little brother. Ace was pulling his hair and repeating the same words.

"NO! no! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Why Luffy!? Why him!?"

Sabo on the other hand was sobbing uncontrollably as he thought of his happy-go-lucky baby brother.

"Luffy….Please..no…" He wasn't even able to talk from the shock. He was clenching Luffy's straw hat tightly.

When Marco was finished with getting rid of the guy who shot Luffy, he dashed to the kids and carefully picked up Luffy."Luffy?..." He said quietly. He knew it was dangerous sitting on deck with two kids near him and one un moving child in his hands, while enemies were trying to kill him and the kids.

Suddenly he felt Luffy's heartbeat was still there, looking at the child he saw no blood on him and Luffy was still breathing."Luffy? Luffy!" He tried to wake up the child as Sabo and Ace flinched, but then also noticed that Luffy wasn't bleeding.

"LUFFY!" The three yelled together. Luffy shifted and mumbled something.

"Itte...That hurt.." He said sitting up and rubbing his aching head. He looked around to see everybody staring at him."Huh? Ace, Sabo, Marco why are are you guys crying?" He tilted his head to the side confused.

Without a moment to spare the three hugged Luffy tightly. Luffy was barely able to breath with all of them hugging him so tightly. Slowly he started to turn blue.

"I-I...Can't...Breath!" He was able to say as the three let go.

"Sorry!" They said at the same time. Sabo with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face put Luffy's straw hat back where it belonged, on Luffy's messy hair.

"You scared us Luffy." Said Sabo before giving Luffy another hug when Marco put Luffy on the ground. Luffy happily returned the hug.

"Never EVER so something as reckless as angering a bad guy who was HOLDING you captive." Said Ace before tightly hugging Luffy. Luffy nod and chirped happily.

"But I'm okay Ace! If somebody tries to hurt you two again I would have done it again!~" That earned a bonk on the head."Itte!"

"I told you Never EVER again!" Said Ace, but a small smile appeared on his face as a few tears spilled down his cheek. Luffy just put his hand on Luffy's head and said.

"We were really scared. We're glad you're okay, but you really didn't feel the bullet that much?yoi" He asked as Luffy nod his head and said.

" Yeah, I almost didn't feel a thing." He said.

"It must have bounced off, since you're made of rubber and everything." Said Sabo, glad that Luffy's power protected him.

"Ha! See that Ace! It isn't a useless power!" He pointed at Ace with a grin, while Ace just smirked and made Luffy's straw hat cover Luffy's eyes."Hey!"Said Luffy.

"Yeah, whatever, I think we should be going back downstairs. Haruta must have woken up now. I bet he is very angry with us for giving him sleeping pills." Said Ace slightly sweat dropping.

"You gave Haruta sleeping pills?" Asked Marco with a blank look on his face. One guy with a sword snuck behind Marco and was about to cut him, but Marco punched him in the face, while still looking at the kids with a blank look.

"Um...a small dose, don't worry I read the label first." Said Sabo with an innocent smile. Marco just shook his head and said.

"Let's go, I'm not leaving you guys till I know you three are safely downstairs. Through leaving you with an angry Haruta isn't considered... " He stated as Sabo shuddered, Ace flinched and Luffy tilted his head to the side confused.

"M-Maybe we can hide somewhere else?" Asked Sabo with an innocent smile, but it could be seen that he was sweating nervously.

"Nope, yoi" Said Marco as Sabo's shoulders fell in defeat. Ace already accepted his faith of being killed by Haruta.

"Fiiiine, let's go already." Said Ace as the four of them went through the battlefield with Marco protecting them from anybody dumb enough to attack the three kids. When they arrived downstairs they were met by an angry Haruta with crossed arms and a dark aura surrounding him.

"I told you three to stay put, but NOOOO you three used sleeping pills on me and while I was sleeping went up there, didn't you!?" He asked as the three tried to avoid his glare.

"Haruta, it's okay now, I was there, even though Luffy got shot i-" Marco was cut of by Haruta before he could explain what had happened upstairs.

"LUFFY GOT WHAT!?" Yelled Haruta as all four flinched at the volume.

"Don't worry the bullet bounced off of him, so he is okay. The three of them are very sorry and wanted to apologize to you. yoi." Said Marco as he turned to the trio.

Sabo, Ace and Luffy bowed and said."We are very sorry, that won't happen again, we promise." Haruta stared at them and sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you...THIS time." He said before hugging the three boys."But please be more carefull. Luffy happily returned the hug, while Ace and Sabo did it a bit awkwardly, but were happy that Haruta cared for them. They also thanked Marco for saving them. Marco just gave them a the battle was over, The kids told everything to Whitebeard, Fire Fist and Thatch. Whitebeard was glad they were okay, while Fire Fist and Thatch were acting like over protective brothers. They wouldn't leave the trio alone for a minute for a whole week.

 **A/N**

 **Shadow: Yo and yes I'm still here. Blaze is still slamming her hammer on the computer even though I hid it, but she found it.**

 **Blaze: .don' !*Every '.' she is hitting her computer with a hammer***

 **Shadow: Oookaaaayyy. Let's continue with answering the reviews.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Nala1220**

 **Shadow: Thanks for reviewing and the boys did get in trouble later with Thatch and Fire Fist for being reckless and for scaring the fudge out of Marco and Haruta.**

 **lostdog200**

 **Shadow: Thank you for reviewing and Blaze would also like to thank you for wishing her good luck! The boys were in shock that they forgot that he was made out of rubber, but later remembered it.**

 **liveinaqua**

 **Shadow: Blaze would like to apologize for that. You see she thought that Haruta was a girl from other fanfics and when she learned Haruta's true gender it made her sometimes write Haruta as a she by mistake. So to sum things up Blaze makes grammar mistakes when she refers to Haruta. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Krialke**

 **Blaze: HAHAHAHA!**

 **Shadow: *groans* not another Hitman Reborn reference….**

 **Blaze: Hibari for the win!~**

 **Shadow: Go continue hitting your computer with the hammer…*coughs*Blaze would like to thank you for reviewing and please don't use another Hitman reborn reference, SHE WONT STOP TALKING ABOUT THE SHOW IF YOU DO!**

 **Blaze:*yells from her room* YOU LIKE THE SHOW TOO!**

 **Shadow: YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF!**

 **Blaze: OH YES I DO!**

 **Shadow: Wait..WHAT!?**

 **Blaze: Continue with the reviews and maybe I'll tell you later.**

 **Shadow: *Groans***

 **shadow**

 **Shadow: Hey! We have the same name! High five! Also to answer your question I already wrote it in the last chapters reviews where two people asked the same question about Luffy and Sabo. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Elsa**

 **Shadow: WOW! This person wrote A LOT! Blaze maybe you should answer this one.**

 **Blaze: Ok,*reads the comment* Wow! There is a lot!~*cough***

 **Thank you so much for reviewing and writing so much! I really appreciate it!**

 **Crappy connection is always a pain, I am not entirely happy with this chapter,because of my stupid internet connection it had to rush me.**

 **I'm glad you like it and I hope you will continue showing your support with this story!~ There will be other pranks, but in the next arc. This is just the first arc so don't worry!~**

 ***laughs evilly with you* Yeeess, Mama Marco is on the loose! BHUHAHAHAHA!**

 **Oh they are grateful for Luffy's power, but Ace would never admit it!~**

 **Thank you for not rushing me!~:3**

 **Also thank you for answering my question!~ Mine is Between One Piece and Hitman reborn at the moment, movie is How to train your Dragon both parts and my animated fav show at the moment is Miraculous Ladybug!~**

 **Thank you for reviewing!~**

 **Blaze Out!**

 **Shadow: SO NEXT UPDATE IS ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY! See ya later**


	9. Chapter 9: Doesn't feel right…

Chapter 9: Doesn't feel right…

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece!**

 **Question of the day: "Whats your fav animal?"**

 **READ AND REVIEW!~**

Ace narrowed his eyes at Thatch who narrowed his eyes at him. They stared intensely at each other. Ace then smirked making Thatch narrow his eyes even more and then!

"Got any threes?" Ace asked as Thatch groaned and threw the cards on the table.

"In telling you guys, he is cheating!" Yelled Thatch as he glared at the smug looking Ace who started shuffling the cards.

"You're just sore, because he won 6 times in a row. yoi." Said Marco with a smirk as he looked satisfied at Thatch's misery. Fire Fist was also smirking at Thatch, he had Luffy sitting in his lap with a bag of chips in his hand. Sabo was standing on the side with an amused look on his face.

"No Im Not! Look at his face!" Thatch said pointing at Ace. Everybody looked at Ace who had an innocent look and a halo on top of his head and wings on his back.

"...You know...He does look ." Said Marco staring blankly at Ace who blinked innocently.

"Now do you believe me!?" Yelled Thatch hoping his friend would take his side.

"But you are still a sore loser. yoi." Said Marco with a small smirk as Thatch turned red from anger and stomped out of the room. Half an hour later he returned challenging Ace to another game. Ace agreed to it, while watching Sabo who was behind Thatch with a mirror in his hands. Ace smirked and won again.

Luffy was bored watching the game that Ace kept winning. He looked at Fore Fist and saw that he was looking at Ace's winning streak with a giant grin. Not wanting to bother his big brother. He carefully got off his lap and went out of the room, while walking around deck he spotted Izo.

"Hi Izo!" He chirped with his fists in the air. Izo looked down and smiled.

"Hello there Luffy, where are your brothers?" He asked after looking around to find nobody keeping watch of the young boy.

"They are watching Ace beating Thatchy with cards." After Luffy said that Izo imagined Thatch being slapped across the face with cards by Ace. Quickly he shook that thought away."I got bored." Said Luffy with his hands behind his head.

"Well then, what are you plan on doing?" He asked the boy who shrugged and said."Dunno."

"Zehehehe, Hi there Izo!" Luffy felt a shudder down his spine and his stomach drop. Izo looked behind himself to see Teach walking up to them.

"Hi Teach, how was that mission?" He asked, while not noticing Luffy hiding behind Izo.

"Zehehe, nothing we couldnt handle, there were a few rogue pirates that were terrorizing the people on that Island. We drove them away from the island, they shouldnt bother the villagers now. Zehehe!" He laughed which Izo thought was a happy laugh, while Luffy shivered.

Teach noticed Luffy and asked."And who might you be little guy? Zehehe." Luffy didnt answer, he hid himself behind Izo which confused the crossdresser. He decided to answer for Luffy.

"This is Luffy, he is Ace's younger brother. You can get the full story from Pops. Its too long to explain." Said Izo with a wave of his hand.

"Well, Nice to meet you Luffy! Zehehe" Said Teach, but Luffy stayed quiet.

"Luffy whats wrong? Are you hungry?" Izo asked worried, the kid is always full of energy and eager to make new friends, but here Luffy was showing to be shy or maybe even scared, he didnt have his usual sunny smile on his face.

Luffy shook his head no and gripped Izo's dress tighter. Izo looked confused, but then he noticed the way Luffy stared at Teach, he looked scared.

"I think Luffy is just tired, Im going to bring him to his room now. I will see you later at lunch, okay?" He asked as Teach laughed and nod. When they were far enough from Teach, Izo whispered to Luffy."Luffy you dont like Teach? I know he is isnt a very..um..pretty pirate, but you shouldnt be scared of him, he isnt bad and he is part of the crew. Izo said as he looked at the small curled up child in his arms. He knew Luffy wasnt one to judge a person by their appearance, so why was he afraid of Teach?

"He just doesnt feel right..." Said Luffy as he curled up more. Izo raised his eyebrow and repeated.

"Doesnt feel right?" Luffy nod his head quickly.

The two then stayed silent as they entered the room and saw the cards scattered with Thatch hitting his head on the wall while muttering."Why?! Why!? Whyyyy!?"

Izo looked at Marco who shrugged and said."26 loses." Izo nod and amused at his brother's behavior over a few loses.

Ace, Sabo and Fire Fist who were sitting on the bed with popcorn looking amused turned their head to see Izo, but what caught their attention was Luffy being curled up in a ball and barely visibly shaking.

"Luffy!" They yelled before jumping from he bed and running toward their little brother. Fire Fist snatched the kid out of Izo's hands without giving Izo a chance to blink or even say something.

"Whats wrong Luffy?!" They asked worried as Luffy uncurled and hugged Fire Fist.

"I didnt feel right, but now Im okay." He said slowly as the two older brothers and the future older brother shared a look. They knew about Luffy instincts never being wrong. Fire Fist looked at Izo and asked with a emotionless voice.

"Nothing really, I saw him walking on deck, we talked and then Teach came. I talked to him a bit, but Luffy than just hid behind me, which surprised me greatly. When Teach asked him for his name Luffy acted almost scared, so I told him instead. Noticing the way Luffy was scared made me think of an excuse and leave Teach while taking Luffy here with me." He explained. Fire Fist, Ace and Sabo looked at each other then at Izo with Sabo asking this time.

"How was Luffy acting before he saw Teach?" Asked Sabo slowly as he glanced at his baby brother.

"Not that different from usual, the only thing different was that he was bored, but he was still cheerful" Said Izo as he thought back.

"And when Teach came?" Asked Ace as he narrowed his eyes slightly

"He hid behind me and acted as if he was shy or scared, he wouldnt introduce himself so I did it for him, but when I saw that he wasnt shy, but looked more scared I made an excuse and took Luffy here, but before we came in I asked him why he acted like that and all he said to me is that he didnt feel right." Explained Izo.

The three people who knew what that meant exchanged looks with each other before nodding their heads. Fire Fist carefully put Luffy down as his two other brothers sat by his right and left side.

"Thank you for telling us Izo, We will take care of Lu now, You dont have to worry anymore." Fire Fist said as Izo looked at Luffy for a second and then at Fire Fist. He nod and left the 6 people that were Thatch, Marco, Ace, Luffy, Sabo and Fire Fist alone in the room to talk.

"That is very disturbing..." Said Fire Fist as his eyes narrowed. Sabo and Ace nod their heads in agreement.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Thatch nod understanding the problem."Is Luffy sick or something?" He asked worried.

Fire Fist shook his head no before answering."No, but Luffy has strong instincts. When he says he doesnt feel right in front a person means the person isnt somebody he considers a friend. The person is bad news." Explained Fire Fist as he glanced as his baby brother who was cuddling up to Ace and Sabo.

"But Teach has been on the crew for years and he isn't that bad, yes he doesnt look that great, yes he has an evil laugh, but that doesnt mean he will harm any of us." Said Thatch.

"But just in case could we keep track of Teach till the kids find a way back home?" Asked Fire Fist as he looked at the kids who didn't look comfortable with just ignoring Luffy's instinct and Fire Fist agreed with them.

"Fine. yoi." Said Marco he will keep track of Teach just to prove that he isn't evil or planning anything.

"Thanks. Also...I would like to talk with you tomorrow before Thatch leaves for that mission he is being assigned to tomorrow." Said Fire Fist slowly as he glanced at Ace who flinched, meaning he got the message Fire Fist was giving him.

Thatch and Marco exchanged looks before looking at Fire Fist and giving him a nod. They understood that Fire Fist was ready to share that secret with them.

That Night….

Luffy was struggling to sleep, he was turning in his sleep and sweating. He was having a Nightmare...

In Luffy's Nightmare...

Luffy was running away from a black giant cloud. He was yelling for Ace, Sabo and everybody else he cared for. Suddenly he saw Thatch in the distance.

"Thatchy Help!" He yelled.

"Luffy get behind me! Hurry little buddy!" Thatch yelled as Luffy nod and ran behind Thatch who pulled his weapons and stood in a defensive position.

"Zehehehe!"

Luffy saw the cloud some closer, Thatch looked tense he used his free hand to push Luffy away from him and away from the cloud. Luffy fell on the cloud, but when he opened his eyes he saw the cloud absorb Thatch and then everything went red and black.

Out of Nightmare

Luffy was shaken awake by his brothers.

"Lu! Luffy! Wake up! Its just a nightmare!" Said Ace and Sabo. With a jolt Luffy woke up trembling and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thachy...scary black cloud...scary laugh...Thachy swallow...red and black.." He mumbled between sobs as he hugged Ace, while Sabo petted his head.

"Its okay Lu, Thach is okay and we're here with you. Nobody is going to hurt you or Thatch." Said Sabo.

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: Yo! I hope you guys liked this chapter!~ Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favs!~**

 **Reviews**

 **Krialke**

 **Blaze: You know I can't!~ Also I know I had a few spelling mistakes, I was rushing it. :3**

 **avatoa**

 **Blaze: I read it was confirmed that Haruta is a guy.**

 **nshawol56**

 **Blaze: I'll try!~**

 **Blaze Out!~**


	10. Chapter 10: Whitebeard Arc End!

Chapter 10: Devil Fruit, Teach and Goodbye's!

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece!**

 **Important!**

 **This is the ending to the Whitebeard Arc! But NOT the END of the STORY!**

 **We still have a few arcs left!~**

 **ALSO MY AMAZING FRIEND KrissKeka D. Krialke** **HELPED ME WITH THIS CHAPTER BY EDITING AND ADDING A FEW OF HER OWN IDEAS IN THE FLASHBACK AND ENDING!~ PLEASE CHECK HER ONE PIECE STORIES! SHE'S AN AMAZING WRITER!~ YOU WON'T REGRET IT! :D**

 **Question of the Day: "What do you think of Thatch?"**

Ace sat protectively next to Luffy who was eating SLOWLY. After Ace, Sabo and Fire Fist found out about how Luffy felt around Teach, the three brothers would guard Luffy like bodyguards wherever he went! It had already been a week since Thatch and his 4th division went on a mission. Ace felt a Flashback coming as he thought of what he and Fire Fist told Marco and Thatch before he left.

Flashback...

"Ace, um Fire Fist, Are you okay? You don't have to tell us if you dont want to, you know?" Said Thatch, hating the idea of forcing his little brother to tell them if he really didn't want to. But Fire Fist just shook his head and looked at Ace. Ace tensed since he knew what was coming next.

"What ...What do you think of Roger?" Asked Fire Fist, his barely audible and quite shaky. He sounded...unsure, and that confused the commanders, who decided to answer nevertheless. Thatch went first.

"Roger? You mean Gold Roger? Well, I never met the man personally, but I did hear stories from Pops. I don't really have a strong opinion about him, since I never met him myself. You should only judge a person if you met them yourself and not through rumors." He said, making Ace flinch. He agreed with Thatch, but what choice did Ace have? He never met the man before in his life either, since he died before Ace was even born! The rumors were the only info he had of the man.

"Roger was an idiot, yoi." Marco stated with a blank look. All three of them stared at him wide eyed, surely they had misheard him. When noticing the odd looks he was receiving, Marco blinked.

."What? I met him before and believe me, I don't think there's a better word to describe him. He was an idiot in and out, but I admit, he was a honorable person. Heh. Thought...he couldn't lie to save his life that's for sure, yoi"

"Marco, buddy? How old are you?" Asked Thatch as he looked at Marco with big wide eyes, while Marco pretended to just ignore the idiot and instead focus into the two black haired little brothers.

"Roger was always grinning or laughing, he would joke around and say stupid stuff...but he would turn into a demon if his crew got hurt. He would never run away from a fight and fight till he fell down unconscious, dead if necessary, yoi." Said Marco as he remembered the man who would sometimes annoy him, though he had earned Marco's full respect.

Ace and Fire Fist stared wide eyes till they shook their heads barely registering the words Marco said about Roger. Those were the words of someone who had encountered their blood related father and viewed him as worthy of his praise.

"What would you think if Roger had a son?" Asked Ace slowly, feeling afraid that they would reject him. Even by the words Marco said, he just couldn't be convinced that easily. Yet again, he was afraid. Afraid because he actually grew to care about them and the rest of the crew, except for Teach, who he was still suspicious about, and couldn't stand if they would start hating him.

"The child would have to go through a lot to survive with a goverment that believes in evil by judging a person by whose blood runs in his veins, that's for sure, yoi." Marco stated, not stopping a moment to think about what he would say. "But we Whitebeards believe that everybody is a child of the sea and we will only judge a person by how they act towards others and us, yoi."

Both Ace-s felt relieved, until Thatch asked THE question.

"Why do you two ask?" Inquired Thach with his head tilted to the side. Ace and Fire Fist looked at each other, before Fire Fist took a breath and for the second time since he left Dawn Island, admitted his heritage.

"My full name is Gol D Ace."

*Thud*

Marco's eyes went wide, but he managed to hold himself from falling down, unlike our dear fourth commander. Ace and Fire Fist stared at the fainted Thach as he had fallen on floor after hearing what Fire Fist had to say.

"Huh, I think his brain got broken...Well it was damaged before, but this time it is broken completely." Said Marco as he slowly started to accept in his mind that Ace was Roger's son.

"Brain? What brain?" Joked Fire Fist, trying to lighten up the mood. Ace was still tense, since Marco didn't say anything considering the new information that they gave him. Said vice captain was studying Fire Fist, analyzing his whole profile.

"So, your Roger's brat? Weird, you barely act like him. Your recklessness and "I-have-a-death-wish-in-a-fight" is the only things your inherited from his personality and some of his looks. Though the freckles ought to be from your mother, yoi." Said Marco, then a thought came to him. Realization finally came in as to WHY he had attacked Whitebeard.

'Of course he have Roger's blood in you, yoi! Who ELSE would be stupid enough to make daily attacks on WHITEBEARD of all people! That idiocy is definitely a family trait.' Marco thought tiredly, finally being able to put two and two together.' He sighed and turned to Fire Fist.

"But as I said before we won't think different about you, we still know that you're our fire-starting idiot brother, yoi" Marco patted Fire Fist on the back and ruffed Ace's hair. The two felt a smile tug at the corner of their mouths, but then Fire Fist said.

"Hey! Im not an idiot!"

"Sure, sure, yoi." Said Marco as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Oww...Where am I? What time is it?" Asked Thatch as he looked around confused, finally awake.

"You fainted..."Started Marco and then whispered to Ace and Fire Fist."Big baby...yoi." Ace and Fire Fist couldn't help but laugh at what the usually serious Marco just said.

"Huh? Why are you guys laughing?" He asked confused. Then he remembered just WHAT had made him faint. "YOU'RE ROGER'S SON?!"

"So?" Asked coolly Ace, enjoying the shock that went into Thatch's face.

Thatch shook his head. " 'So?' He says." He started in astonishment. "See, Marco? He just said he was the son of the Pirate King and all he says is 'So?'! And people tell me I'm the idiot."

The others just laughed.

End of Flashback.

Thatch had said almost the exact same thing as Marco after that, Ace smiled at the memory, it reminded him of how Sabo and Luffy had easily accepted him..But he was also worried about Thatch and Marco were planing after Ace let it slip that people would say that he shouldn't even exist. That was a big mistake, because now there were two Whitebeard commander looking for blood, but they were able to hide the blood rust pretty well around the other members of the crew.

But lets go back and see what's happening now. The reason while Luffy was barely eating was because Teach was sitting two tables behind them. Marco and Fire Fist were sitting in front of Luffy and Ace at the same table and gave Luffy a worried look. Sabo was sitting on Luffy's left while Ace was sitting on Luffy's right.

"Luffy, would you like to go back to your room, we can bring some food there?" Sabo asked his baby brother who weakly nod his head and then looked at Fire Fist. Luffy stretched out his hands in a way that asked if he could carry a small smile Fire Fist picked Luffy up and said as Luffy hid his head."Shh, it's ok Lu, Lets go to your guys's room and get you something in that black hole of a stomach of yours." Luffy just nod as Fire Fist carried him away with Sabo and Ace walking behind him with two plates of food.

Izo and Namur went over to to Marco and Izo was the first one to ask him."Marco, why isn't Luffy eating? Usually he would eat like ten plates of food, his own plate's food abx the food that belong to the people that surrounded him, but today he barely ate anything." he looked concerned for Luffy, since the ball of sunshine was also pretty quiet today.

"Sabo told me that Luffy had a nightmare last night, is it because of that he doesn't act like his usual self today?" Asked Namur as Marco looked shocked that nobody told him about Luffy's nightmare, but he was able to hide it well from the others.

"Yeah, Luffy doesn't want to talk about it that much, so it's better if we leave this to Sabo, Ace and Fire Fist. They can help him turn back to normal pretty fast, yoi." Said Marco as he stood up and headed out of the gallery."I'll see you guys later, I still need to finish a pile of "

When Marco later opened the door to his room his eyes immediately met with a pile of paperwork on his desk that were about to fall over.

Silence...

"Nope, yoi." He closed the door and heard all the paper fall on the floor from the other side of the door. He let out a groan with his right hand covering his eyes.

With Luffy and his brothers...

Luffy was wolfing down the food as if he was starving for months, knowing Luffy this was normal, but suddenly Luffy stopped and looked at his brothers.

"When will Thatchy come back?" This was the tenth time Luffy had asked the same question.

"Lu, Thatch will come back tomorrow, you dont have to worry about him, he is the 4th division commander of the Whitebeard pirates! He can take care of himself!" Said Sabo as he ruffled Luffy's head, making his hat almost fall off. The boy smiled and nod his head, but the brothers were still worried. The smile had not been as bright as before. It was like he was forcing it.

The Next Day...

As soon as Thatch stepped on deck he was tackled by Luffy in a hug."Thatchy!" He chirped happily.

"Hey little man! Wow, I've been gone for a few days and it already seems as if you grew a few inches!" Said Thatch with a smile."By the way I found something veeeerryyyyy cool! Could you call everybody that isnt on deck?" He asked as Luffy nod, but he felt as if something bad would happen.

Luffy still called everybody on deck, all of them surrounded Thatch. Ace, Marco, Sabo, Fire Fist and Luffy were in front with a look of curiosity as to why Thatch summoned everybody hear. At that moment one of the 4th division commanders handed Thatch a box. As soon as Luffy's eyes landed on the box he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Look! Isnt it awesome!" He opened the box to show a devil fruit. Some of the crew ooohed and aaahed from seeing such a rare thing. "Ace, Look what I found!" He said showing Fire Fist.

Luffy went back a few steps and hide behind Ace, clinging to his shirt as if his life depended on it. He was shivering as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dreadful fruit."Lu? Luffy?" Ace asked worried, since he never saw his brother like this.

"Oh, ain't that a Devil fruit?" Asked Fire Fist slightly surprised.

" I dont know what fruit it is, though." Said Thatch with a nod.

"Wow! Are you planning on eating it or selling it?" Asked one of the pirates as he looked at the fruit and then at his 4th division commander.

"Dunno, I want to find out what it does first, before eating it, I dont want to trade my ability to swim for something stupid."Said Thatch as he grinned, but nobody except for Sabo noticed the look Teach had, which made Sabo shiver.

'Luffy was right...something doesnt feel right about Teach...' Sabo thought with a frown. He made a mental note to tell Marco and Fire Fist as soon as he could find them without the others around them.

Later that night...

Luffy woke up sweating and shivering, the nightmare was even worse than before, this time Fire Fist was also swallowed by the black cloud.

Luffy carefully slid down the bed where Ace and Sabo were also sleeping on. He walked over to the door carefully opening it and closing it, so he wouldnt wake his brothers up.

He went on deck where the sky was filled with black clouds and the waves hit the ship repeatedly. Taking hold of the rally he was able to get to Thatch's room. Knocking repeatably he waited as Thatch opened the door. As the door opened Thatch looked shocked to see a completely wet Luffy.

"Luffy? What's wrong?! You're all wet from the storm! You could get sick like that, come in. I don't want you to get sick or your brothers would have my head!" Thatch said as he picked up the soaked Luffy in his arms. Luffy just hugged him and nod his head.

When they entered Thatch's room, Luffy's eyes landed on the box that was standing on Thatch's desk. He shivered, as he was placed gently on the bed. Thatch went to get a towel, when he returned he started to dry Luffy's hair and face as the boy just sat there quietly.

" Luffy what's wrong?" He asked the child worried.

"Thatchy...Are you going to eat that fruit?" He asked as he looked at Thatch with worry.

"I dont know yet Luffy, Do you want me to?" He asked as Luffy's eyes widen.

"NO! The fruit doesnt feel right...It feels...scary...and evil?" He said to Thatch who nod his head. He didnt want Luffy to think he was scary if he ate the fruit, so Thatch said.

"Okay then. I wont eat it, I'll get rid of it." Thatch promised earning a small smile from Luffy. Suddenly a knock could be heard from the other side of the door

"Zehehe, Commander Thatch are you sleeping? Could I talk with you for moment?" It was Teach.

Luffy really felt sick now, He was shaking and looking pale. Thatch noticed this and he also received a bad feeling.

"Yes! Just a minute!" Said Thatch as he picked up Luffy and put him in the closet."Sit here Lu, everything is going to be okay, okay?" He asked as Luffy slowly nod his head. Thatch closed the door slightly and went to open the door for Teach.

"Hello Teach, why aren't you patrolling the deck with the other two guards?" He asked Teach who said.

"I told them that I could handle the patrol alone, but before that I wanted to ask you something Commander Thatch, if I may?" He asked as he let himself inside. Thatch felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Sure, but I suggest you make it fast, Im really tired and I would like to go back to sleep." Said Thatch.

"Well Commander I wanted to ask what you were planning to do with that Devil Fruit?" Asked Teach as he stepped a bit closer with his eyes on the box. Thatch was feeling alarmed now.

"Im going to get rid of it, now leave Teach, that's an order." Said Thatch seriously as he turned around.

"I see..Zehehe...I cant let you do that commander." Suddenly Thatch felt something go inside his back, he looked down to see a knife and a grinning Teach." I was looking for that fruit for a long time now. Thank you for giving it to me. Zehehe!"

"Y-You Traitor..." Said Thatch barely.

"I am no traitor, I was never one of you!" Thatch fell to the ground as soon as Teach took out the knife. Teach took the box and left laughing, leaving Thatch in his own pool of blood. Luffy came out of the closet with wide shocked eyes and tears were falling from his eyes.

"Thatchy?" He asked as he kneeled infront of Thatch as the tears fell.

"I-Its okay L-Luffy, go get M-Marco..." He said as Luffy without a second thought ran on deck to see Teach leaving on a small boat. Luffy started yelling and crying, waking up everybody as they ran on deck, seeing his knees and hands covered in blood made everybody panic, thinking the child got hurt. Marco ran over to Luffy, checking for injured, but found none.

"Luffy? What's wrong?! Where did this blood come from!?" He asked the child who cried and yelled.

"Thatchy! Thatchy got stabbed! There is a lot of b-blood!" With that Marco gave Luffy to Sabo and Ace who just arrived, they were shocked when they heard that, Marco had dashed to Thatch's room to see the nurses and doctor taking Thatch to the medicine room, but his eyes landed on the floor with the blood. He felt sick to the stomach at the amount of blood.

With Everybody on deck...

Fire Fist was angry, no, he was enraged. First Thatch got stabbed, His pops was betrayed by one of his sons and Luffy was covered in Thatch's blood.

He had wanted to chase after Teach, but everybody held him back, but Luffy's crying was the reason he stayed back, Luffy was far more important right now. Luffy saw a person who was close to him stabbed. Haruta, Ace and Sabo went to the bathroom to clean Luffy up from the blood.

Ace looked shocked and enraged, but also sad. Sabo had looked horrified and enraged by what happened. Haruta and his other brothers were all depressed, angry and in tears. Nobody got any word from the nurses about Thatch's condition and Pops was drinking more sake then usual to try to drink his sorrows away.

The kids with Haruta returned, Luffy's eyes looked dull as if he wasnt even here with them, but somewhere far away. He walked over to Fire Fist and climbed into his lap, not even looking at anybody.

A few hours later...

Nobody could sleep, the sun was already starting to rise, but nobody wanted to leave the waiting room. At that moment one of the nurses came out with a look that nobody could read.

"Is Thatchy okay?" Asked Luffy, he was the one that hadnt talked or moved from Fire Fist's lap for a while now, but he was also the one that asked the question first.

The nurse gave him a small smile and said."If you havent been there He might have not made it, Thatch is alive, he just needs to rest right now, so for now nobody can visit him. I suggest all of you get some sleep and come visit him tomorrow or the day after. No visitors for now, not even you Pops, he needs all the rest he can get." After she said that the crew cheered with joy that Thatch was going to be okay. Luffy smiled happily as his eyes brighten up with tears.

Ace, Sabo and Haruta high fived happily and cheered. Pops had a smile and nod at the nurse, thanking her for all she and the other nurses and doctor had done.

"Ace." Said Luffy, but not too little Ace, but to Fire Fist."Promise me something please." He begged as he looked seriously at Fire Fist."Dont go after Teach...I have a bad feeling...please." Fire Fist looked slightly startled, but he knew Luffy's feelings were never wrong. He let out a sigh and nod, promising his brother that he wouldn't go, making Luffy finally relax and return to his sunshine self.

A few weeks later...

"Finally! I can walk around! I swear the nurses told me they would knock me out if I kept trying to leave! One treated to castrate me!" He said to Marco who was glad to see his brother alive and well now. The boys and him would visit him everyday since the betrayal and Luffy was able to slowly become his normal self. He did have nightmares sometimes, but they were becoming less and less scary.

"Can you blame them? You were on the verge of death, they would rather castrate you then let you die...yoi"Said Marco as he looked at Thatch with sad and worried eyes.

"Geez, dont worry so much" Thatch then grinned as he continued" or you'll get white hair and then you wont look like a pineapple anymore." He started laughing as Marco's eyes twitched and he slapped Thatch over his head."Oww, that hurt! Im an injured man! You cant slap me!" He pouted as Marco rolled his eyes.

'Yes, an injured child is more like it.' Thought Marco.

"Thatch/Thatchy! Marco!"

They turned to see Ace, Luffy and Sabo running over to them.

"Thatchy!" Luffy hugged Thatch in a bear hug almost choking him.

"I-Its nice t-to see y-you t-too, but I n-need to b-breath!" Choked out Thatch as Luffy let go, but was still grinning his signature grin. Ace and Thatch fist bumped, while Sabo hugged him, but not as tight as Luffy so he was able to breath. Fire Fist walked over to them and said.

"Are you sure you are okay enough to walk around deck?" Asked Fire Fist as she tried to hide the fact that he was worried.

"Oh, is my lil buddy worried about lil old me?" He teased and Fire Fist heard it. He looked at Thatch with a smirk and said.

"Please, as if I'll be worried for an idiot like you, idiots don't die." He stated, Thatch just sulked in a corner.

"Mama Marco! Ace is being meeeaaan!" Thatch whined making Marco's eye twitch.

Suddenly a golden light appeared through the sky and landed on the Whitebeard ship.

"WHAT THE!?"Everybody yelled as they stared at the light shocked.

"Mister light!" Yelled Luffy as he dashed toward the beam, but luckily was tackled by his brothers stopping him.

"Wait Lu! Look closely the beam we saw was pure White! This one is yellow, almost a Golden color!" Said Sabo, but Luffy stayed quiet he stared at the beam before saying.

"But why mister light? Do we have to leave?" He asked the light and it seemed to be vibrating slightly."Can we stay a bit longer? No? But can we say goodbye to everybody? Thank you." Luffy turned to everybody on deck, who had all gathered as soon as they felt the light hit the ship, and he said.

"Mister Light said we need to go, this was only part one of our destiny that we had to change. He said that if Thatch didn't survive and I didn't stop Ace from going after...you know who...something bad would have happened to Ace and a lot of others. Mister Light said we can say goodbye and we only have a few minutes left till we have to go." Explained Luffy with a grin as he put his hands behind his head.

Everybody stared at him surprised, while Whitebeard and Marco exchanged a look. They remembered the brats saying that Luffy talked to the light beam, but they thought it was a joke, if it's true then Luffy is the inheritor of the Will of D.

Ace and Sabo believed Luffy and with that each Whitebeard pirate, one by one said goodbye to the brats, hugged them or even cried about them leaving. Namur and Sabo had a small conversation about him promising to visit him in his time and see Fishman Island one day. Izo gave each boy a bag with some clothes, Sabo a journal, Ace a mini version of Fire Fists hat and a knife that resembled Fire Fist's in which he was grinning happily, Luffy some meat and a few small toys. They also gave them some money if they needed it in wherever they go next. Haruta made them promise to visit him in their time and gave them an album that contained photos from the last two-three months that they had been here, so they could remember all the good times.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy Hugged Thatch and Marco goodbye, Fire Fist also received an almost bone crushing hug from the three. Fire Fist them ruffed their heads with a grin, making them grin back. The other commanders also hugged the trio and wished them luck in their journey.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy walked over to Whitebeard. Luffy rna to his leg and hugged it tightly.

"Bye Bye Ojii-san! We're going to miss you!" He tried his best not to cry. For the last few months that they had been living here, they all felt that this place was their home, so it hurt to leave it.

"Thank you for taking care of us, we were really happy here." Said Sabo as he took off his hat and did a small bow with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pops!" Said Ace with a grin."I hope you won't mind me joining the crew in my own time?"

"Gu ra ra ra ra! Of course not!" He then bend down to them and said with a giant smile."Stay safe Ace, Sabo and Luffy, I hope to see you again someday. We'll miss you brats" The trio grinned cheekily and promised him to see them all again someday in the future.

With that they took their new bags and Sabo put the album in his bag before all of them headed to the light while waving at the crew. The Whitebeard Pirates all had tears in their eyes, a few could even look at the kids leaving since it would hurt them to see them leave.

" See you later everybody!" The trio said at the same time as the light became bigger and swallowed them. All the pirates covered their eyes from the blinding light and when they opened it they saw that the kids were gone and the light beam disappeared too.

"Im going to miss the brats.." Said Thatch.

"But yoU still have me!" Reminded Ace (Fire Fist, now I call him Ace) with a grin.

"Little Ace was more fun." He mumbled, through his voice came out teasingly. Ace felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Ace calm down, he is an idiot, he can't help it, yoi." Marco tried to calm down the fire user.

"But did you hear what he said!?" Ace pouted. Looking at his upsetted face clicked memories inside Marco's head, making him say something he never, EVER should have said.

"Geez, you do act like your dad sometimes. Roger would always pout like that when Rayleigh would tell him to stop drinking Pops's stash, yoi" Thatch and Ace gasped with noise, then slowly turned around to face their brothers and sisters.

Silence...

"WHAT!?" The crew yelled in complete astonishment.

Marco blinked confused, till it hit him that he just revealed something that he shouldn't have. He grew pale as he saw the murderous look Ace sent his way, promising a very painful experience. Marco swallowed the lump in his throat. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was scared.

"Um, Ace? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let it slip out, yoi!" Marco explained quickly, afraid since he didn't know what Ace would do.

Ace, in his part, was ready to lung at Marco's throat. Okay, maybe he would expect the slip-out from Thatch, being an idiot and all, but how in the world did the serious, smart and knowing Marco say that out loud, knowing Ace would SURELY disapprove of it.

Ace was about to attack Marco, when he was stopped by the whole Whitebeared crew. Dread formed in his stomach when they approached him quickly, thinking they would start hating him.

"Are you REALLY Roger's son?!"

"Like, you're blood related!?"

"No wonder Ace didn't have a problem attacking Pops! That recklessness is definitely a family trait!"

Ace froze. Had he heard them alright? When seeing the looks that were anything but hateful, he slowly started answering the questions about Roger really being his blood father and e.t.c. He answered them all, and couldn't help but notice that nobody was yelling at him or insulting him or trying to kill him, so he relaxed and understood that the Whitebeard crew accepted the real him easily no matter whose blood ran in his veins.

Thatch and Marco smiled, looking warmly at Ace while he was being bombarded by questions and jokes. When Ace caught Marco's gaze, he glared which made Marco flinch.

"Don't think you're off the hook, stupid turkey! I'm still gonna get you for this!"

Thatch leaned closer to Marco, whispering. "Sucks to be you right now, buddy."

Marco gulped.

Through in the end he did have his revenge on Marco by setting him up on a date with a Peacock. :D

 **A\N**

 **Blaze; I hope you like this extra large chapter!~ Now please listen after each arc I will take a break for a week, so next week no chapter, So the next chapter will be on the 27th. Thank you for reviewing, liking and following!~**

 **Reviews**

 **KrissKeka D. Krialke**

 **Thanks so much for the help you gave me with this story!~ Yeah Marco was thinking that when he smirked!~ Like hell I'm going to let Thatch die if the ASL can prevent it!~**

 **ScarletRoofs**

 **Yeah! I ain't letting Thatch die!~ Teach…*growls and holds a fire sword to his neck* I will kill you slowly….**

 **KatyCat1402**

 **Why thank you!~ I'm glad you like it!~ I also love time travel fics and the little ASL brothers!~**

 **sess18**

 **Thank you!~ The next chapter will be on the 27th!~**

 **GreenDrkness**

 **XD Yup! Well Luffy can always feel if a person is good or bad and the nightmare was his feelings giving him a warning. Also thank! I will!~**

 **LongPastMidnight**

 **They sure are!*grins a cat like grin***

 **bookygurl3400**

 **Luffy had gained his powers not so long ago, so he can still slightly feel the bullets, but it wouldn't kill him, or make him bleed.**

 **OF COURSE I AM!~**

 **Axxit**

 **YAY MUFFINS!~*Munching on the muffin* Thanks for the treat!~**

 **Octopus? I havent seen that one, maybe I'll check it out later!~ Thanks for telling me!~ Marco is a mother hen and a flaming turkey!~**

 **Hope you like this one than! Bye!~**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!~~~**

 **BLAZE OUT!~**

 **TILL THE 27TH! :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Golden Arc!

Golden Arc ASL: Wish Of A Soul!

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece!**

A bright golden light hit a faraway island, as soon as it disappeared three boys were standing in its spot. All of them blinked trying to get used to the light. There were just glad that this time they did not faint.

"Well that hurt my eyes." Said Sabo as he rubbed his eyes gently to get rid of the temporary blindness."Where are we this time?" He asked as his eyes scanned the area, but he only saw trees and rocks, it reminded him of their forest.

Ace was able to get rid of the blindness and said as he looked around like Sabo."Dunno, but I think we shouldn't stay in one place too long. We should find shelter."

"I agree, the sun is setting and we don't know what kind of animals live here." Sabo agreed with Ace who nod back at him. The two noticed that Luffy was being too quiet, they turned their heads to the place their brother used to stand at, but they found out that he had disappeared.

"Luffy! Sometimes I swear I'll get a leash for him!" Said Ace annoyed and worried over their lost baby brother. He took out the pipe that was in his bag for extra protection.

"I bet Luffy went to go look for some food! He has a black hole for a stomach after all! I think it would be better if we stayed together, we don't know what-" Suddenly Sabo was interrupted by Ace.

"You go left while I go right, let's meetup here in two hours!" Yelled Ace as he ran deeper into the forest, completely ignoring the look Sabo gave him as he disappeared in the bushes.

" ..." Sabo felt his eye twitching." I'm going to put BOTH of them on a leash if this keeps happening!" He yelled furious, but ran left, deeper into the forest as Ace told him.

As the three brother were split up on the island they didn't know that they would meet somebody they never expected to see.

|Luffy|

"Im huuuuuungryyyy! I swear I smelled delicious meat coming from this direction...But now Ace and Sabo are lost! They should have stayed close!" He pouted, but also felt worried over his lost brothers. He didn't like being alone, suddenly he caught the smell of cooked meat."MEAT!" He dashed toward the smell with all his might, ignoring the branches that hit him in the face a few times and the wild animals who were ready to bite, claw or rip him to pieces.

Finally when he reached the place where the smell was coming from, he saw a giant boar being cooked under a fire. His mouth started to water, all of the drool was hitting the ground creating a small puddle, but he didn't care.

He dashed toward the boar and tackled it toward the ground as he started to rip it to pieces and devourer it. He didn't notice the three people that were staring at him in shock as if he was some kind of cannibal.

"Hey brat! That's ours!" Yelled a male voice, but Luffy was too busy with his meat to care. One of the man stood up and walked over to Luffy with a grin on his face.

"Durahahaha! Calm Down Crocus." a male voice said, but Luffy had paused when he heard Crocus say "But Roger we had to use me as bait to catch that stupid thing! I'm not giving it away that easily!" , Luffy looked behind to see a grinning man that was supposed to be dead, well if Ace sees him he would make sure this man stayed dead. Luffy's eyes widen slightly as he stared at the man who he heard stories about from Shanks and Ojii-san

"Hey there kid, you know that you shouldn't steal from others, we wouldn't have minded sharing with you." Said the grinning man as he ignored the protests from Crocus."My name is Gol D Roger. What's your name kid?" He asked as gently as he could to not scare the kid. Roger didn't know why, but this kid caught his interest.

Luffy stared into the man's eyes slightly gaping, but who wouldn't if your idols captain and the first Pirate King stood in front of you."Kid, you have a straw hat too? Cool! I had one, but gave it to one of my cabin boys." He tried to make the kid feel slightly more comfortable, but the boy just kept gaping like a fish."Through this hat reeeeaalllyyy resembles mine...hmmm..." Roger said as he stared at the hat that looked exactly like his beloved hat.

"You're the Pirate King!" Luffy suddenly yelled as his eyes sparkled with excitement. Roger, Crocus and the other person who had a bottle of sake blinked surprised at the kids reaction.

"Yeah I am! Hmm, strange I only became Pirate King a few days ago, but you seem to know about me already, I bet the marines spread it like fire after we blew up their ship! That will teach them for trying to ruin my lunch! Durahahaha!" Roger laughed happily as Crocus and the sake drinking person just sweat dropped. With a look that said 'seriously?'.

Luffy looked amazed as he said."Mister light wanted us to meet you!" He realized, but then said worried."But...Ace might try to kill you if he sees you...But Sabo will probably stop him..." The three blinked at Luffy, he just shook his head as he pulled on his straw hat and looked at Roger."I know Shanks! He gave me this hat as we made a promise that when I become the next Pirate King I would return this hat back to him in good condition."

Roger and the other three looked confused, Roger blinked twice before crouching down to Luffy and said."Sorry kid, but the last time I saw Shanks he still had his hat and I know for certain he wouldn't give it to anybody. Maybe your talking about a different Shanks?" He asked, even though he didn't believe that there were many Shanks's in the world.

Luffy shook his head no."But this IS his hat!" He yelled not liking that Roger was denying that this was Shanks hat and Roger didn't like the fact that Shanks might have given his hat away."And my name is Luffy not kid." He pouted, but then grinned at Roger.

At that moment the one who had been drinking some sake stepped up and said."Your name is Luffy right? My name is Rayleigh." He crouched down."Luffy, you said you met Shanks before, correct?" He asked and Luffy nod his head as he held his straw hat.

"Well, how old was your Shanks?" He asked as he stared at Luffy with a small smile, Rayleigh had noticed the straw hat looked much older then it should be and knowing the New World was a crazy place everything was possible.

"The Shanks I know is an adult and he had his own crew...Oh right! Giant Ojii-san said that Shanks got his hat from his captain! That means from Roger-san!" Luffy said now remembering the talk he and his brothers had with Whitebeard. Roger had a surprised look, because Luffy had called him Roger-san, but he decided to ask about it later, right now he was interested in a different thing.

"Giant Ojii-san?" Roger asked confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yup," He said popping the p." He has a giiiiaaaant ship!" He tried to show the size of the ship with his hands making him look adorable." Marco and Thatchy said that we time traveled, while mister light told me that we needed to change our destinies or something like that." His stomach growled." I'm hungry. Can I eat it?" Points at the half eaten boar.

"..." Silence, the three people tried to let their mind comprehend what the child had said. Marco is the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Light, destiny, Time travel and finally the boar.

"Hmm...so what time did you come from?" Asked Crocus as he walked closer to the boy. He wanted to check if the kid was not right in the head like Crocus's captain.

"Dunno." He shuffed a piece of the boar meat in his mouth."I only know that my big brothers got lost." He said sadly.

"They got lost?" Roger repeated.

"Uhu, I smelled meat so I went after the scent, but when I turned around they were gone! My brothers can be pretty stupid sometimes! Shihihihihi!" Luffy laughed.

Rayleigh felt a headache coming, this boy was like his captain...Crocus face palmed, but couldn't hide the chuckle that came out. Roger on the other hand blinked at the kid before grinning widely. He liked the kid, he acted like a true D and considering that laugh he could quese the kid IS a D.

"Luffy, wont your brothers be worried? We can help you look for them if you want? I bet they are wandering around lost and hoping for you to find them!" Said Roger. Rayleigh And Crocus stared at Roger while thinking 'Of course he believes it!' but before Luffy could answer..

"LUFFY!" A blond boy with slightly torn clothes and scratches all around his face tackled his little brother."You and Ace can't just wander off! This place is filled with things we don't know about!" He then pulls Luffy closer by his shirt and hisses out."There was a TIGER with a SNAKE tail and HAWK wings trying to kill me! I barely escaped from its claws!" He told Luffy as he was about to start giving him a lecture, when a coughing noise caught his attention.

Rayleigh had been fake coughing to stop the blond from killing Luffy. "Sorry to interupt your reunion, but I think our ship's doctor Crocus,"Points his head at Crocus who had already taken out the medicine bag." should take care of your wounds. Oh and my name is Rayleigh and that is-" He was about to introduce Roger, but his captain was already in the blond's face.

"Hi there kid! I'm Gol D Roger!" He said cheerfully before frowning as he looked at the small wounds, but what really caught his attention was the burn on Sabo's face."Where did you get such a wound?" He asked sounding confused and worried.

Sabo stared and stared till he fell on the ground with his knees and started to punch the ground with his fist."Why!? Why? Why HIM of all the people?! Ace is going to murder us all now!"

Roger couldn't take it anymore and asked."Who is Ace? And why would he try to kill me?" He just didn't understand.

Sabo looked back up at Roger, before noticing that he was still on the ground, Sabo stood up dusting the dirt off his clothes. His face was slightly red since he felt embarrassed about doing that in front of a stranger well almost stranger. He took off his head and did a small bow."I apologize for my behavior, My name is Sabo, It's a pleasure to meet you all." He stated.

'A noble? Hmm..' Thought Rayleigh as he stared at Sabo curiously.

" And to answer your question Ace is our older brother. And he doesn't want to kill you..." Started Sabo as he looked at Roger who was about to look relieved, but Sabo just had to continue."He wants to rip you to pieces..."

"Well that is so much better." Said Crocus Dryly with sarcasm.

"Why? What did I ever do to him? I didn't eat his food or anything...or did I?" Roger asked Rayleigh worried as Rayleigh had to mentally face palm at his captain's stupidity...

Sabo was shocked that this man was Ace's dad.'Does stupidity run in the family or something!? How could he think Ace would want to kill him because of food!?...On second thought he might kill HIM if he does steal his food.' Though Sabo as he sweat dropped.

Luffy then said to Sabo after finishing the boar that everybody forgot about."Sabo! You should have stayed close! I was looking for meat but you and Ace got lost and made me worried!" He pouted, while Sabo sweat dropped and said with an awkward smile.

"Luffy, we didn't get lost, it was you who ran off!" Sabo said, but the next thing Roger said made most of them facepalm.

"Kid, your name is Sabo, correct? No need tO be embarrassed, my crew gets lost all the time!" Roger laughed cheerfully.

"See Sabo, Roger-san says there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Luffy chirped. With that Sabo bonked him over the head, while Rayleigh went over to Roger and hit him over the head to.

"We don't get lost, it's you who wanders off to find some kind of adventure and remember it's your fault we are stuck on this island!" He reminded Roger who was rubbing his head with a pouting was really doubting about this man being a cruel demon as everybody said he was. Sabo was about to comment, but then he heard the voice of the person that will murder Roger.

"Sabo! Luffy! You guys here!?" Ace came out of the bushes when his eyes landed on Roger his face looked shocked and the pipe in his hand slowly slid off and fell on the ground with a clang sound.

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: So what ya think!? I bet you guys thought I would take them to meet the straw hats or revolutionary right now? HAHA! :D I also know some of you are writing my gramma mistakes in the reviews and I appreciate it, but I'm only planning to editing all the chapters after the story is complete and I will be reading all the reviews again to see where you guys told me to fix things!~**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!~**

 **Reviews**

 **ASL D. Krialke**

 **Thanks! I love your stories too my friend! :3**

 **Krystal 'Demon' Sanate**

 **Hmm, I might make a chapter about it, but I'm still not sure. Thank you for mentioning it!~**

 **GreenDrkness**

 **Thanks!~ That's what I'm trying to make!~ Considering you guys want it I will consider about making such a chapter! :3**

 **DemonicWhispers**

 **She sure is!~ I know I made a few mistakes and I will fix them all when I complete the story and that is pretty far away. Well I did write that the Whitebeard pirates would help them get back home!~**

 **LongPastMidnight**

 **Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I suggest you read** **ASL D. Krialke storys. I never can't stop grinning or laughing when I read her awesome stories!~**

 **ScarletRoofs**

 **Thanks! They will!~ I'm so glad you did!~**

 **Sylviana**

 **Thanks! :D I couldn't help but add that to the end!~**

 **Nala1220**

 **Oops, I'll** **fix it later, but thank you for telling me!~**

 **Thanks!~ I won't kill Thatch! And I love Ace!~ Now you know where they were brought to! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Blaze Out!~**


	12. Chapter 12: Disagreement

Chapter 12: Disagreement

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece!**

Ace couldn't believe what he was seeing, Gol D Roger aka his biological father was standing next to his brothers. This was a nightmare, after hearing so many horrible things said about him and knowing he was as strong as their shitty old geezer made Ace stand there paralyzed. He wanted to attack Roger right there and then, but he felt worried for the safety of his brothers.

Luffy who was smiling brightly, because his brothers were all back together and Ace wasn't considered lost anymore, well in Luffy's mind. So Luffy said the only logical thing…

"Hey Ace! Look it's your D-" Before Luffy could finish Ace had picked up and thrown his pipe at Luffy sending the boy flying back slightly and falling on the ground, but he quickly picked himself up and yelled out."Hey! What was that for Ace!" He pouted as he rubbed his face. Sabo on the other hand sighed and whispered to Luffy.

"If you won't tell Roger that Ace is his son than I promise you 10 big pieces of meat." Luffy's eyes sparkled as he looked at Sabo. So much meat was heavenly to him!

"Really?" He asked as Sabo nod. Luffy clenched his hands into fists and said."Then I promise! For the holy meat!" Sabo just sweat dropped with an awkward laugh, his eyes then landed back on Ace who wasn't moving anymore, but by the way his face became darker and darker meant that he would snap soon. Sabo was about to say something to Ace to calm him slightly down, but alas Roger had to open his big mouth.

"Your Ace right? Nice to meet you kid! My name is Gol D Roger! Behind me is Rayleigh the sake lover-" Rayleigh was tempted to throw the bottle of sake at Rogers head, but he decided it would be a waste of good sake." and the other guy with funny flowery like hair is Crocus." Now Crocus was tempted to sedate Roger for that comment about his hair! It wasn't his fault that he was born with such hair!"You know you and Sabo need to be more careful, Luffy told us that you two got lost." Ace felt his face boil from anger that this man was talking to him so cheerfully, but when Ace was about to insult, yell, punch and make a plan to kill him, he stopped when he remembered Marco's words.

Flashback…

 _"Roger was an idiot, yoi."_

 _"What? I met him before and believe me, I don't think there's a better word to describe him. He was an idiot in and out, but I admit, he was a honorable person. Heh. Thought...he couldn't lie to save his life that's for sure, yoi"_

 _"Roger was always grinning or laughing, he would joke around and say stupid stuff...but he would turn into a demon if his crew got hurt. He would never run away from a fight and fought till he fell down unconscious, dead if necessary, yoi."_

 _"So, your Roger's brat? Weird, you barely act like him. Your recklessness and "I-have-a-death-wish-in-a-fight" is the only things your inherited from his personality and some of his looks. Though the freckles ought to be from your mother, yoi."_

End of Flashback…

Ace trusted Marco, but he felt confused now. He stared at Roger with a confused expression. Here stood before him a cheerful and idiotic looking man, but as he looked at Ace's small scratches from the forest with worried eyes made Ace look even more confused, maybe this man wasn't that b-NO! because of him I had to hide my heritage, mom was in danger with having me and if somebody found out about me being his son not only will my life come to an end, but my brothers would be killed with me! Ace felt his head hurting from all the confusing thoughts. Instead of attacking Roger, Ace looked at his brothers.

"Sabo, Luffy, let's go. I don't want us staying anywhere near here as long as I can help it!" He stated as he walked passed Roger, feeling slightly better' If this man is honorable like Marco said then he won't attack me out of the blue...I'm taking high risks, but I need to know, which side was correct, the people who respected him or the people who called him a bastard?...' Ace thought.

"Buuuut Aceeee, They have meeeaaat here! And I always wanted to meet the Pirate King!" Luffy said with a pout, while Sabo looked nervously at Luffy then back at Ace. A disagreement between D's always leads into a fight! Sabo knew this would be bad, veeery bad.

"I SAID WE ARE GOING!" He yelled at Luffy, who shook his head no with a pout. Ace was trying to control his temper and he didn't need his baby brother being stubborn right now.

"Don't wanna!" Yelled Luffy." They are nice Ace! Please?" He than softly asked, Luffy knew how Ace felt about his dad, but he wanted Ace to try making up with Roger. He didn't like it when Ace is sad and most of the time he is sad or angry because of who his father is, but Luffy didn't really understand that part that well.

"NO!" Ace yelled, but by the look Luffy was giving him he could tell that his brother wasn't planning on giving up any time soon and it was becoming dark fast. If Luffy stalls any longer Ace would have to accept it, because he knew that they weren't that great in defending themselves in the dark with strange creatures lurking at every corner.

"Ace, I think you should listen to your brother. We have plenty of room here, we would be happy if you guys stayed." Said Rayleigh, before Roger could say anything. Rayleigh already figured out who Ace was, it wasn't that tough and he could figure out where that hatred for Roger came from too, but somethings had made Ace have a metal wall protecting his heart from getting hurt. By how his brothers talked about him, Rayleigh could guess the kid didn't trust easily, so it would be very hard to earn his trust. Rayleigh glanced at Roger, who had a frown on his face that turned quickly into a grin, Rayleigh knew Roger well and by the look Roger had, meant that Roger already could see the darkness that surrounded Ace's eyes.

"Cooomeee ooon Ace! We got a few sleeping bags and everything. If you want I can even tell you the story of how we got here!" Before Ace could even utter a single word Roger had already took his hand and placed him on a log."Hmm, you know those freckles make you look like a cute little kid!" Roger said as he thought of his Rouge who had those adorable freckles. Ace was shocked, but as soon as he got over the shock in no more than a second he looked at the hand with narrowed eyes. Everybody except Roger noticed that and muttered."Oh uh…"

With that Ace bite Roger's hand so hard that it started bleeding, while Ace let out a threatening low growl like a wild animal. Roger surprised from the bite started running in circles and waving his arm with an Ace still on it biting deeper.

"HELP!" He kept running in circles like an idiot. Sabo stared at the picture in front of him with a look of disbelieve. He couldn't believe that this was the Pirate King! Luffy was staring with one finger in his mouth before looking at Sabo, Rayleigh and Crocus.

"I think Ace is Hungry." He stated as if it was an obvious thing. The three waved their hands and shook their heads no with a blank look before saying all together."I really doubt it…"

Luffy just tilted his head to the side cutely.

After a while….

Ace was sitting far away from Roger, while Crocus was bandaging Roger's bleeding arm. Roger and Ace would sometimes meet each other's gazes and Ace would glare and hiss at the man like an animal ready to rip his prey apart. Roger never felt this scared in his life of a kid. He wasn't scared of Crazy Garp The Fist or Giant Edward Newgate, but he was scared of Ace! A little kid!

Luffy was sitting next to Roger while eating a piece of meat. Whenever Roger shifted Ace would glare as if thinking Roger would do something to Luffy.

Sabo could see the tension in the air, so he decided to ask Rayleigh a question that would make them all turn their attention to the first mate." So Rayleigh-san, how did you, Roger-san and Crocus-san get here?" Asked Sabo.

Rayleigh glared at Roger who was whistling and avoiding his first mates glare. Rayleigh let out a sigh before saying." Well you see...It all started like this.."

FLASHBACK

The waves were hitting the deck as the wind was picking up. The Pirate King's crew was currently handling the sails, while Roger and Shanks were being idiot. Roger had decided to on the edge of the ship with Shanks who of course agreed with his captain for the feeling of adventure. When suddenly Roger slipped and was about to fall into the deep ocean, but Shanks was able to grab him by the coat. When he tried to pull the captain back up, he only then noticed that his captain was too heavy for him to lift and felt himself falling too, but luckily Crocus noticed that and ran over to the two idiots as he got hold of Shanks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!" Crocus yelled as he started to pull the up, but the waves that kept hitting the ship didn't help him.

Rayleigh who guessed that the idiots had got themself into trouble ran toward the edge if the Oro Jackson and saw Crocus trying to pull the idiot duo back on deck. He ran over there and started to help Crocus pull the two ack. When it seemed like it was working one of the crew members was pushed by the waves making them bump into Rayleigh and Crocus who then fell off the ship with Shanks and Roger.

The four than were separated by the waves, the crew tried to get them, but the waves were too strong.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"And that is how we got here we don't know where SHanks is, he might have been brought to a different Island by the waves, but the boy is a decent navigator, so he should be able to get back to the ship, but all in all it was the fault of our idiot captain and our idiot red haired cabin boy…" Rayleigh said as Sabo and Ace looked at Roger with a look of disbelieve.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Roger pouted making him look silly.

"Than why do you always fall of the ship by accident!?" Yelled Rayleigh.

"I don't always fall of by accident…" Roger muttered which made Crocus throw a bottle at Roger's head.

"SO YOU REALLY DO IT ON PURPOSE! I TOLD YOU RAYLEIGH!" Crocus yelled pointing at Roger who was trying to avoid his crew's angry gazes.

"But its fun." Said Luffy without thinking, making Ace and Sabo yell at Luffy.

"YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE TOO!?" The brothers remembered all the times on the Moby Dick that Luffy fell over board.

Roger and Luffy didn't say anything as they stuffed a piece of meat in their mouths to make them stop speaking and both looked away from the four angry people.

After that Rayleigh and Crocus gave Roger a small beating for making them jump overboard to help this idiot more times than they can count, while Sabo And Ace did the same to Luffy. Night time came pretty fast and the ASL brothers couldn't argue that it would be dangerous for them to go look for a place to rest in the dark, so they strayed there with Roger, Rayleigh and Crocus. Ace looked anything but happy, Ace had only agreed that they would stay if they could sleep further away from Roger and his brothers decided to agree to those terms. Everybody fell asleep except for Sabo who was thinking about what Rayleigh had told him earlier about. Rayleigh told him that Crocus was able to find a broken boat and fix it. It was big enough for 9 people, so Rayleigh wondered if the ASL brothers would like to go with them. Sabo had told him he would need to talk to Ace first since he knew Luffy would agree right away. Rayleigh had accepted what Sabo said and told him that they had one day to make their minds up. Sabo knew that that talk with Ace would be the end of his life. Since Ace would kill him for even considering going with Roger and his crew.

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: Yo! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!~ Please leave a review I love reading them!~ Today I won't be able to answer them, since I'm really busy with real life, but next time I will! Also my B-Day is on the 10th of March and I might have quests on the weekends, if I will than no chapter next week, but the week after next week will be a chapter. It depends if I'm able to celebrate my B-Day.**

 **Also A question to you guys, I'm planning to write a second story, only this one is about Fairy Tail. I'm planning to write it after the Golden Arc or in the middle of the third arc, so that it be easier to update.**

 **The story would be called** _ **Dragneel Brothers**_

 **Its a story about Zeref and Natsu being adopted by a half human half dragon Igneel. Zeref has his black magic, no curse okay. Natsu having Dragon slayer magic, I might add his END powers when they will be revealed in the manga, but other then that…**

 **Natsu and Zeref go to the Fairy School that is connected with the FAIRY TAIL GUILD. *Meaning who goes to Fairy School may join Fairy Tail Guild when they graduate.***

 **Zeref who had been learning magic abroad came back to Magnolia after 10(still thinking?) years. Natsu had been going to Fairy School for a long time, so he knows a lot of people and is now trying to help his big brother fit in, but its hard for him.**

 **Pairings:  
HappyxCarla**

 **NatsuxLucy*****

 **ZerefxMavis*****

 **GajeelxLevy****

 **GrayxJuvia****

 **JellalxErza***

 **ElfmanxEvergreen**

 **LisannaxBickslow**

 **MirajanexLaxus**

 **CanaxBacchus**

 **AlzackxBisca**

 **CobraxKinana**

 **StingxYukino**

 **RoguexMinerva**

 **LokexAris**

 **WendyxRomeo(I also like WendyxDoranbolt, dunno why, but since more people like Wendy and Romeo, plus I like them too I will be doing this pair)**

 **I MENTIONED A LOOOOOOT OF COUPLES, BUT THE MAIN COUPLES I WILL BE DOING THE MOST WILL BE NOTIFIED BY * MEANING i WILL BE MORE FOCUSED ON THEIR RELATIONSHIPS.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA!~**

 **BLAZE OUT!~**


	13. Chapter 13: Loosening up?

Chapter 13: Loosening up?

 **Disclaiming: I don't own ONE PIECE!**

 **NOTE: THE LOWER PART AFTER THE BLACK TEXT WAS EDITED BY** _ **ASL D. Krialke**_

 **Thank you!~**

Ace woke up to see Sabo staring at him, which freaked out the freckled kid. He jumped up slightly as he hit his head on Sabo's head making the two yell out."Oww!" As they clunched their heads. Ace looked at Sabo pissed off. Which wasn't that surprising since nobody likes to be woken up in such a way.

"What the hell Sabo! Why were you staring at me while I slept that was so creepy!" He said while Sabo was rubbing his aching head. He agreed that that was a bad idea.

"Sorry Ace...I was just thinking all night about something that I needed to discuss with you...But...I feel as if you're going to kill me for it…" He stated nervously as he pulled on his coat slightly. He didn't want to die so young!

"Spit it out Sabo, you know I ain't going to kill you...if it doesn't involve HIM." He stated as he looked at Sabo suspiciously, while Sabo was now praying to come out of this alive. Ace stood up and slightly stretched his arms.

"Well, It kind of does...um...Rayleigh had asked if we wanted to come with them!" Sabo blurted out fast and continued talking so Ace wouldn't have a chance to punch him in the face." You see they found a boat and Crocus is fixing it. Tomorrow everything should be ready for sailing. Rayleigh had hoped that we come with them. I told him that I need to ask you first, but I think we should accept the offer, that weird light beam had brought us here for a reason and on this abandoned island we just happen to meet Roger? I don't think that was just a coincidence I think the light beam wanted us to meet him. Wow,,,,I'm beginning to sound like Luffy talking about that light beam…" Sabo said as he blinked twice, but then remembered that Ace would beat him up for even considering going with his biological father. He closed his eyes ready for Ace to punch him, but it never came. He slowly opened one of his eyes to see Ace's face having a blank expression on his face.

"You want to go with him?" Ace asked with a voice that sounded sad, betrayed and confused which made Sabo's eyes widen.

"I want us all to go with them, I know you're against Roger, but we can't stay here, this place is way more dangerous than Dawn Island. You know me and Luffy will always be on your side, but I want you think logically for Luffy. He is our little brother and exposing him to such a dangerous place will be bad…" Sabo said as he looked down guilty, he didn't want Ace to feel betrayed or hurt. He knew that Ace had a stupid mind about his own worth which would make Sabo really angry at times and that Sabo had just suggested going with Ace's biological father wouldn't help Ace with his past..or maybe it will?

"..." Ace stayed quiet as he slowly closed his eyes and pictured what he knew of the man from experiencing being near him yesterday. The man was an idiot, happy go lucky and wouldn't stop laughing over every little thing….Ace remembered how Roger picked him up, it wasn't rough, it was actually very gentle as if he was afraid of hurting him, but after the cute comment Ace bite him. He wasn't cute! That was what triggered Ace's defense to go up. Funny huh?

The man was nice to Luffy and Sabo and even him….Even through Ace still hissed and glared at him. Ace would still keep his guard up, but if leaving this island would make Sabo and Luffy feel more safe then…Ace would swallow the bitter feelings even though he knew that would be a bad idea...

"Okay." He simply said making Sabo's eyes widen."Tell Rayleigh we will go with them." He looked at Sabo, through his eyes still had that uncertainty and confusion in them.

"I hope you don't have any stupid thoughts in your head. Ace, I know you." Sabo stated as he saw Ace turning his back on him and walking toward the nearby lake. He just waved at Sabo.

"Don't worry Sabo, I just need to cool down a bit…." He said with a small smile, but his eyes betrayed him, showing sadness and hurt in them. Sabo cursed himself for making Ace feel hurt and betrayed, but he knew Ace needed space right now to gather his thoughts, Sabo just hoped they weren't bad ones, oh how wrong he was…

 _ **With Ace….**_

He stood near a beautiful sparkly river, crouching down he looked at his own reflection. He absently stared at himself. His eyes were blank as he was lost in thought.

Flashback..

" _Roger having a kid? That spawn of a devil should just die!"_

" _This world doesn't need such a monster!"_

" _Who would even think of giving birth to such a demon?!"_

End of Flashback..

'That's right…'Ace thought. ' I don't deserve to live and it's all because I am the spawn of a demon!...but...Why do I feel so confused? Why, oh why!? It was easier when I just hated him, but now...How could I hate a man who is clearly just an idiot...a happy go lucky idiot! He doesn't act like scum! It's the other way around ! It's so frustrating!'Ace suddenly saw his reflection become blurry as he felt something wet traveling down his cheeks and hitting the water. He was shocked to see that he was crying…He sat there wiping the tears of frustration and confusion of his face , but they just kept coming.'Did he even want me? After all I don't deserve to live…' He spent most of his day, wiping those tears till the sun started to set. In the end he decided to go in denial and think that Roger was just pretending being an idiot. He would wait and see a bit more of what Roger was capable of before deciding if he should relax.

When Ace returned to camp he was tackled in a hug by Luffy."Ace!" Luffy yelled happiness and worry could be heard in his voice."You missed breakfast and lunch!" He yelled at Ace as if it meant the end of the world.

"Sorry, Lu, but I was in the forest today. I didn't mean to worry you." He ruffled Luffy's hair. Luffy giggled, but then noticed Ace's slightly red eyes. He knew Ace would punch him if he said anything and he knew it would upset his big brother, so Luffy stayed quiet. Sabo stared from a distance, noticing that Ace looked only slightly better made Sabo sigh in relief, but he still blamed himself for making Ace upset.

Ace noticed this and told Luffy to go see what Rayleigh was up to while he needed to talk to Sabo. Luffy blinked before grinning and nodding his head as he ran over and hugged Rayleigh's leg almost making the grown up fall over surprised.

"Hey Sabo." Said Ace as he calmly walked over to his brother. Sabo looked at Ace trying to look normal, but failed."Stop looking so guilty I'm okay!" Ace stated with a neutral look.

"But Ace-" Sabo was hit over the head by an annoyed looking Ace."Ow!"

"Shut up already, I'm okay geez." Ace said as he ran his head through his hair."You didn't upset me...I was just thinking things through. I had felt confused these past few days, but I want to sort things through myself, so I might act a bit….strange or upset at times. Don't think to hard about it." He said as Sabo looked at him shocked."What?"

"Did you just share your feelings? Are you sick Ace?" Asked Sabo with a shocked look on his face. Ace's eye twitched.

"Don't piss me off!" He hit Sabo over the head for that stupid comment."I'm not sick! What I can't talk about how I'm feeling at times?"

Sabo rubbing his head looked at Ace and was about to shake his head, but decided against it...for now."Sorry Ace, but you didn't have to hit me!"

Ace just turned his head away ignoring Sabo who was now glaring at Ace's back.

 **Later…After leaving the island the next day on the now fixed ship…They had traveled for sometime and Ace kept being(*cough*in denial*cough) defensive…**

Ace was not pleased. Not at all! He glared at the man in front of him every time he patted or talked to his baby brother. It had been only a day or two since they had been stuck on that ship! He hoped that man's crew would arrive soon so him, his brothers, Rayleigh, who Ace had accepted wasn't that bad, along with that Crocus guy could get the hell away. Also, what's up with Crocus that keeps trying to check on Luffy for brain damage when it's obvious he has it. Who wouldn't with a grandpa like Garp?!

Ace glared at Roger, who almost flinched at the eyes that looked like they bore into his soul. Roger didn't understand (and wasn't sure if he wanted to) why Ace kept looking at him like he was planning ways to murder him...Okay, maybe he overdid it when he called Ace a cute, little child, but man, did the kid bite! His arm was STILL bandaged and Crocus didn't even care that much! He only told Ace that he shouldn't bite people, especially him, cuz he might get affected by his stupidity. Roger, was feeling a bit offended at that, but when the blond kid Sabo told Crocus not to worry cuz Ace was long ago infected by it, he couldn't help but laugh, which he soon regretted, as it earned him a kick on the head by Ace and a punch on the gut by Sabo.

"Hey, Luffy...Why does Ace hate me? Did I do something wrong? He looks as if he's about to murder me on the spot. Asked Roger, while whispering to Luffy after Ace had gone to the toilet and Sabo went to help Rayleigh with God knows what.

Luffy looked confused at first then let out an 'oh'.

"Well, Ace gets really mad whenever people mention you, even if it's me or Sabo. Once we had a fight...Ace didn't want to talk to neither me nor Sabo anymore, but we made up later. You should probably talk to him yourself."

Roger looked confused at the beginning of Luffy's info, but when he told Roger to TALK TO ACE HIMSELF, he stared at Luffy like he had just sentenced the poor captain to death. Then, Luffy added a little thing that Roger would have liked to not hear.

"Oh, and don't mind his behavior too much. He isn't used to being accepted or loved."

Roger had frozen at the sound of those words. Not accepted? Why would people not accept a child like him? And what did Luffy mean by 'not loved'? His brothers cared for him, it was quite obvious.

'Maybe he doesn't see that!' Roger reasoned in his mind. He frowned. He had seen the constant pain, sadness and anger in Ace's eyes, but had hoped that it was a moment all thing, or maybe just his imagination. After all, the child was way too young to have eyes like that.

Roger stood up with a new mission he'd carry on from then! He'd find out why Ace hated him! Yes! He WILL do just that and make Ace like him at least a little...!

Turning his head a bit, Roger saw Ace coming back from toilet and when their eyes met, Ace gave a bloody glare that would make Enel shiver in fear.

...He added a something to his mission: "Get Ace to like him as much as he wouldn't try to stab him in his sleep with a kitchen knife.

'Yes, I completely believe that Ace would do that.' Roger thought, how slightly worried. He'd sleep with one eye open. 'Better not give him this idea. The kid is a D. after all.'

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: Yo!~ So I'm 17 now, wow time flies fast! Here is the chapter I promised!~ Hope you guys enjoy it and Thank you soooooooooo much for all the favs, reviews and follows!~**

 **ASL D. Krialke**

 **Thanks!**

 **Thanks for the Birthday poem and for updating your story! Of course I loved it!~**

 **Bluejay Blaze**

 **Yeeesss, be afraid of the midget! And yeah...sorta :3**

 **Guest**

 **I didn't mean it literally, :3**

 **Nala1220**

 **Hehe, Aww thanks!~ And yeah I'm trying to make Ace go through a bit of denial before...you know accepting Roger.**

 **GreenDrkness**

 **Thanks! I kinda have a comedy/drama/adventure/Family in this story :P**

 **Lostdog200**

 **Ah! Can I have some pizza?! Its second to ice cream in my top fav food list! :3**

 **And Np!~ Thanks for reviewing!~**

 **Guest**

 **Nope, Sorry. I have a Fanfic account and Deviantart account!~**

 **Tenshi D. Sylviana**

 ***gives you a Ace, Luffy and Sabo plushie* Here ya go!~**

 **I'm happy you like it!~**

 **Titania1796**

 ***After Google translating poorly***

 **Thanks for reviewing!~ It won't take long till Roger finds out about who Ace is!~**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!~**

 **See ya later!~**

 **BLAZE OUT!**


	14. 3 days,Red head and Rogers so-Wait what?

Chapter 14: 3 days, Red head and Rogers so-Wait what?!

 **Disclaiming: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS CONSIDERING THIS STORY!**

 **I noticed by the amount of arcs I have and counting my breaks makes me certain that this story will be only finished in November, BUT since I will be working AND having a tutor that will make things hard, so I decided to drop an arc AND I'm letting you guys choice the arc. YOU can leave a message in the REVIEWS or in the POLL I'm making for which arc you want me to write.**

 **Which arc would you like me to write. New Age Arc? or Freedom arc?**

 **New Age Arc: A Strawhat arc. Just some basic interactions. Funny scenes. Meeting the crew, I might add Law, but not too much, even though I love him almost as much as Ace!**

 **Freedom arc: Revolutionary arc. Sabo, Dragon, Koala and some more. KoalaxSabo a bit. Ace teasing Sabo about Koala. Finding out about Ace's death and Sabo's memory loss.**

 **PLEASE VOTE!~ I WILL DECIDE IN TWO OR THREE WEEKS. WHICH ARC I WILL BE WRITING!**

Ace was freaking out now. Roger had been creeping Ace out for the past 3 days. You wanna know why? Fine, its your own choice. But I'm warning you, it's creepy.

1st Day..

"Hey Ace!" Roger ran over to Ace who was fishing alone, since Sabo was helping Crocus out and Luffy was bothering Rayleigh with his pirate talk. Ace glared at Roger who flinched slightly, but still kept that grin on his face.

"What do you want?" He asked Roger as he turned back to his fishing rod.

"Well I just thought that you would like some company?"Asked Roger as he sat down next to Ace making Ace flinch and scoot a bit farther away from Roger, but Roger didn't get the hint and scooted closer to Ace and that had lasted for about 20 minutes till Ace finally blew up.

"Stop! Stay where you are and don't you dare move or do anything!" Ace said to Roger who stopped blinking or doing anything. Ace then turned back to his fishing rod satisfied till he felt that something wasn't right, he looked back at Roger to see the man turning blue. Ace blinked twice before figuring out that the men wasn't trying to breath. That made Ace face palm."I didn't mean for you to stop breathing IDIOT!" He hit Roger over the head as the man just laughed like the idiot he was.

"Sorry, but you told me **not to do** anything, so breathing is **doing** something and I was just **doing** what you told me, wait does that mean I was still **doing** something if you asked me **not to do** anything and I **did**?" Roger said making Ace feel his head ache.

"Shut up! Your giving me a headache!" Said Ace as Roger looked at Ace and nod.

"I agree, I'm giving myself a headache too, so did ya catch anything?" Asked Roger as Ace's eye twitched.

Later Sabo found Ace using Roger as bait for the fishes.

2nd Day..

Ace was eating his meal in peace, well almost in peace. Luffy had been trying to steal some of his food 7 times in less than 5 minutes, but every time his grabby little hands come close to Ace's plate, Ace just stabs his hand with his fork making Luffy's hand retreat. Sabo sat a little farther away, because he knew Luffy would try to get his food too.

Ace was eating his pancakes when suddenly Roger sat down across from him. All the people paused in their eating, except Luffy who watched the two while stuffing Sabo's food in his mouth. Ace glared at the man, but this time with less hatred, because he was beginning to feel tired of glaring so much, so this glare wasn't that effective as his other ones.

Roger stared at Ace and Ace stared back at Roger before noticing Roger's hand trying to take one of Ace's pancakes, without looking down Ace threw his fork in Roger's a "DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!"

"Oww! Come on, just one pancake? PLEEEEEAAAASEEEE!?" Roger whined, but Ace just shook his head no and yelled at him.

"GO GET YOUR OWN!"

"But I already ate them all…" Said Roger sounding as if he was whining.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Yelled Rayleigh and Sabo as both of them ran to the fridge to see that it was empty, then they ran to the supplies closet to see that only a barrel of apples was left. They both felt a twitch coming.

"Oh!~ I missed one!" Said Roger with a grin as Luffy appeared next to him.

"Yay! I want some too!~" Said Luffy as Roger and he ran toward the barrel, but were tackled to the ground by an angry Sabo and Rayleigh.

"NO FOOD FOR YOU IDIOTS!"

While they were trying to strangle the two idiots, Ace and Crocus continued eating with Ace taking some of Sabo's leftovers.

3rd Day….

Ace was watching as Sabo and Rayleigh were trying to find the nearest island to restock on the eaten food. For now the apples helped them stay alive, but Ace knew that Luffy didn't like the small portions that he got these past few days, because his baby brother was whining a lot.

Ace felt bored and decided to go look for Luffy, but _luckily_ for him he found Roger instead.(note the sarcasm :D)

Roger was sitting near the small figure head looking at the wide blue ocean. He felt Ace standing behind him, so he looked over his shoulder with a wide grin."Hey Ace! Come sit over here!~ The ocean view is amazing!"

Ace stood still for a few minutes before warily walking over to the figure head. Before he could climb up he felt somebody lift him up and place him on top of the figure head. He looked to see Roger, he glared at the man who raised his hands in surrender.

" I just want to talk to you Ace. Please?" He asked as the kid narrowed his eyes at Roger before giving him a smaaaal nod." I don't know why you hate me Ace, It might be because you heard bad things about me from other people, or you don't like my title of Pirate King, or you might think I'll hurt your brother, but Ace...You spend a few days with me, my first mate and my doctor to know that we would never hurt you three. I just want us to be friends, well at least not enemies? I don't want you to hate me." Said Roger as Ae just blinked at him a few times."Weird huh? Usually I wouldn't care what others thought about me, but for some reason I care a lot about what you think of me." He said with a small grin as he petted Ace on the head, who kept blinking at Roger with a confused and shocked look before Roger stood up."Well, thanks for listening, I'll go see what Crocus is up to!~" And with that he left a confused and shocked Ace on the figurehead of the ship.

Present Time…

So do you see my problem? The man was creeping him out a lot these past three days and today would be no different. Ace just knew Roger was going to do something that would blow the kids mind.

"GUYS! LOOK! SOMEBODY IS IN THE WATER WHILE HOLDING ONTO A PIECE OF WOOD!" Yelled Sabo making everybody run over and a teenager, but the thing that made all of their eyes widen was that the kid had a straw hat and red hair.

All of them quickly moved to help the teenager on board the ship. The boy looked as if he hit a whirlpool. The kid was soaking wet, scratched up and a bit pale.

"Shanks! Wake up!" Roger started to shake the kid in panic making Rayleigh slap him over the head.

"Stp that Roger! Can't you see that isn't helping! If you want to help go and bring some towels." He than looked at Luffy who was looking worried at Shanks." Luffy? Could you go with Roger? since Shanks would need a lot of towels and a blanket to keep himself warm." Luffy nod his head happy to help Shanks anyway he could.

As the others tried their best to wake Shanks up Roger and Luffy went to get the items, while they were looking Roger decided to ask Luffy a question."Luffy, how exactly do you know Shanks? I know he gave you my hat, but could you tell me anything else about him?"

"Sure! Shanks came to visit the Party Bar where Makino worked and we I was lucky to meet him." Luffy was smiling, but then suddenly pouted." But he kept teasing me and calling me anchor, because I couldn't swim! Meanie!" He huffed as he kept looking around." I kept asking him to join his pirate crew-"

"Wait..The kid has his own crew!" Roger then started laughing happily." I'm happy to hear that, is he already well known?"

"Dunno, I think so? Mayor kept freaking out when they first came." Luffy said as he tilted his head to the side and crossed his eyes trying to remember hearing anything, but after a whole he felt his face becoming red and it was beginning to be hard to breath.

"You should stop or you'll get a fever." Said Roger as Luffy looked at him and nod. He suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh! It was also Shanks's fault that I ate a devil fruit!" The child yelled out making Roger look worried that his apprentice made a child eat a devil fruit.

"What really!?" Roger asked as Luffy nod.

"Yeah! I was eating my food when I saw a chest and thinking it was my dessert I ate the fruit inside it." Luffy said making Roger sweat drop.

"R-Really?" He didn't know what to say to that, Roger knew better than to eat a devil fruit without knowing its effects.

"Yup!" He said popping the p while finding a small tower, as they continued looking around Luffy told Roger the story with the bandits and when he told him about Shanks losing his arm made Roger choke on his own spit.

"W-What!?" Roger asked as he looked at Luffy who had his straw hat covering his eyes."..." He let out a sigh before walking toward Luffy and putting his hand on Luffy's head and saying." Luffy, Shanks did that because you are important to him, so don't blame yourself. The only one to blame is the sea king!" Luffy looked at Roger and nod his head feeling slightly better."We should get these to Shanks, we have been gone pretty long now and I don't want Ace to kill me." Roger said dryly making Luffy giggle.

When they returned Roger and Luffy got scolded by Crocus for being gone so long, he took the towers and blanket and quickly went over to check on Shanks who was beginning to wake up slowly."Captain?" He muttered looking at Roger who told him to just sleep now. The cabin boy nod and fell asleep right away.

"How is he Crocus?" Roger asked Crocus looking serious for the first time since they met making Ace stare at Roger.

"It seems like he wasn't out on the open sea for too long, but it had still given him a cold for being wet all day in the cold ocean. If my calculation is correct, there should be a village not far away from us, we can restock and take a small break there." Said Crocus as he checked Shanks temperature. Roger nod and looked at Rayleigh.

" Put our course straight toward the island, I'm not taking any chances. I don't want Shanks getting even more sick and we need food, I don't think we can handle another day…" Roger said as Rayleigh nod.

"Yes Captain!" He smiled as he headed to chance course. Roger's actions made Ace look at him in slight awe, Sabo looked at him with respect even though he knew the man could be an idiot and Luffy just looked at Shanks worried.

"You two can stop worrying Shanks will be okay, his fever is already slowly disappearing thanks to the medicine that I gave him." Crocus said after he noticed the worried looks of both Roger and Luffy. Crocus's words made the two relax slightly.

Suddenly Shanks opened his eyes and with a hurting voice said." Captain, Is that kid Luffy?" He than coughed."Rayleigh and Crocus told me **a few things** while you and luffy correct? Left to get me some towers and a warm blanket. Thank you Captain Roger and Luffy." Said Shanks making Luffy smile as he gave the teen a hug without another word. Crocus looked confused, while Roger, Ace and Sabo understood that Luffy felt that Shanks was like a father figure to him and losing him would hurt the ball of sunshine. Shanks patted the kid as he felt slightly warm on the inside, it felt right to have Luffy give him a hug, so he didn't push away, he just patted the kid's head. Suddenly Shanks remembered what he wanted to ask. He still hadn't hear the full story about the time travel thing, so he didn't know that the ASL brothers were from the future.

"Oh, by the way Captain Roger, since when did you and Rouge have a kid?" Asked Shanks as everybody froze. Roger looked confused." Ace sure looks a lot like you and Rouge, I was really surprised!" Shanks said happily as Roger's eyes looked at Ace, who was gaping at Shanks.

After a few minutes of silence….

"What?" That was all Roger could say before his brain shut downed with the impact of the information he received.

While Ace was trying to jump of the ship to drown himself, while Sabo and Crocus telling him to stop acting stupid, while pulling him back with .

"Wait.. does that make Luffy and Sabo my sons too?" Suddenly Roger asked making Ace wanting to drown himself even more.

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: Please read the top note!~ Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and likes!~**

 **Reviews**

 **Lostdog200**

 **YEEEEZZZ PIZZZAAAA!~**

 **Np! Thanks for reviewing a lot!~ It makes me very happy and motivated to write!~\**

 **GreenDrkness**

 **Yes, we all need to stab these people in the eye and their guts.**

 **High fives! Yay! Well Luffy does has his moments where he is smart, but I'm kinda aiming at making Ace see Roger as silly as Luffy and since Luffy knows more of the future that does make him smarter! ~ :3**

 **StarliteOracle**

 **Thanks!~**

 **Poemado**

 **Thank you! I hope this chapter was good for the Ace and Roger interaction!~ I made a bit of Luffy and Roger interaction too. :3**

 **ASL D. Krialke**

 **Thanks! You were a big help with the edits!~ I'm very grateful for that!~ Thanks again!**

 **PS I DRANK PEPSI! BHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Nala1220**

 **Thanks for telling! I'll edit it as soon as I can!~~~ It's hard to write everything without making big mistakes, but it does help me when my reviewers point out the mistakes so I can fix them! Thanks!~~ :3**

 **BLAZE OUT!~~**


	15. Chapter 15: Father's love

Chapter 15: Father's love

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece.**

 **Freedom Arc: 2 votes**

 **New Age arc: 2 votes**

 **PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE POLL OR REVIEW HERE!**

Everybody sat in silence. Ace was clenching his fists turning them almost white. His eyes were foggy as if he wasn't even with them. Luffy and Sabo sat on each side of Ace as if protecting him from breaking down.

Roger on the other hand looked as if he was fighting over what emotion to feel. First it was shock that he had a son, than happiness He had a son! But then sadness since he knew that Ace hated his guts. His own son hated him, he knew he didn't deserve to be called a father after seeing the sadness, torture and hurt in the boy's eyes.

Shanks was sitting awkwardly with a blanket covering him, next to him sat Rayleigh who had a blank look on his face, while Crocus left to get some medicine for Shanks. When Roger was about to open his mouth…

"Stop." Ace said as he looked up at Roger with his foggy eyes."Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Ace…" Luffy said not liking how his big brother was acting not like himself.

"Captain! We reached the island I can tie-Woah! Where are you running off!?" Asked Crocus as Ace ran past him almost making the man fall over.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled and was about to run after him with Luffy, but Rayleigh's hand stopped him. Now he was able to see that Roger ran after Ace."But Rayleigh-san…" Sabo looked at Rayleigh who shook his head no.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want things to go like this, if I only didn't blab things out." Said Shanks as he felt his temperature rising up.

"Don't, you didn't know, so we can't blame you. Plus he would have figured it out sooner or later and I think sooner would be better than later. Ace needs to face this. Even though it might hurt him…" Said Sabo as he clenched his hand in a fist. Luffy who was standing near Sabo gave his blond brother a hug to calm him down and tell him that Ace will be okay.

Shanks felt slightly better that he wasn't blamed, but he still felt that he should make it up to Ace.

With Ace….

Ace didn't know where he was heading, he just ran, ran from his problems.'I'm a coward! Running from my problems! But I can't face him! I just can't!' He thought before tripping and falling on the ground with his knee bleeding. He heard Roger calling him, so he picked himself up and ran to the closest building which was a bar. He quickly entered.

The people in there didn't even spare him a glance, only the bartender looked at the kid."Hey brat? This place is for adults, you shouldn't hang around here, there are plenty of bad people here." He was polishing a glass with a scowl.

Ace showed the man his own scowl and glare which made the man think the kid wasn't that bad." Heh, nice glare, you can stay, just be careful kid." He waved a hand before heading over to one of his customers who ordered some sake.

Ace just went over to one of the tables and sat down in the corner so that if Roger entered he wouldn't see him. Suddenly one of the groups of people in the bar started talking about Roger.

"Have you heard? Gold Roger is on this island! Maybe he is planning to raid the village." One of the man said while drinking a glass of sake. His face was flustered, which meant he was already pretty drunk.

The man next to him said." Pfff, the fools in the village believed the crew's lie of needing medicine for their cabin boy. I bet the boy is already dead and that the Pirate King just needed a reason to make the villagers allow them to stay."

"We should scram from this place before it ain't too late!" Said the other man as they all nod and began laughing and saying how the village was doomed and all that crap.

Ace stood up with his face shadowed as he walked toward the three men and said." Hey...What would you say if Gold Roger had a kid? " He asked the three guys who started laughing harder.

"Hahaha! The kid would be dead in minutes! After all he is the spawn of a demon! He should just drop dead!" All three started talking crap and Ace felt his blood boil.

"I see...But you know what? You say shit like Roger will kill, raid and is a bastard, right? Well the real bastards...ARE YOU THREE! LIKE HELL YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU JUST SPREAD RUMORS! YOU ASSHOLES!" Yelled Ace as the three drunk men stood up, while taking out knifes and guns. Ace didn't know where that came from, but it felt good saying it.

"What did you say, you little shit?!" They yelled as they swung at Ace who dodged the knife. He was about to attack them and show them a real beating, but his leg suddenly hurt like hell. He kneeled down and muttered."Shit!" Looking up he saw the knife coming at him. He closed his eyes waiting for the knife to kill him, but nothing came. When he opened his eyes he saw Roger holding the knife in his hand, while the man was still trying to make it move. Roger's hand was bleeding, the blood dripped from his hand toward the knife and the drops hit Ace's cheek as he watched wide eyed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Roger in a low voice that send shivers down everyone's spine. He had a dark aura around him that showed them that he was pissed."How dare you try to hurt MY son!" He punched the man in the face, breaking the man's teeth.

All the people gasped, but not because of Roger breaking the man's face, but for admitting that the boy was his son. Ace was the one the most shocked. He didn't think Roger would call him his son in front of so many people and the way he said it, sounded as if he cared deeply for him. Ace didn't move, he couldn't move, he just stared at the scene before him.

AFTER A BEATING OF 3 DRUNK PEOPLE BY ROGER….

Ace watched as Roger finished taking care of those people and saw him walking over. He kneeled down next to Ace, his face showing great concern and panic.

"Ace! Are you okay? Did you break anything? Does anything hurt? Dear god, are you hungry?" He asked as he waved his hands around making Ace blink once and twice before shaking his head no.

"Oh god Ace! You're bleeding!" He yelled out pointing to the boy's knee.

"It's just a scratch. How did you find me?" Asked Ace as he watched Roger take out a bandage that Rayleigh and Crocus made him carry around just in case and put it on Ace's small wound.

"I used Haki, I will explain later what that is, and I sensed you being in this building. I came in when you asked them that question…" Said Roger as he finished with taking care of Ace's small injury. He picked the boy up, making him sit on his arm.

"Hey, What are you doing! Put me down!" An embarrassed and angry Ace asked.

"Nope, you're hurt, so I'm carrying you." He said in a stubborn tone. Making Ace glare, but it looked more as if he was pouting. He brought him out of the bar and slowly headed back toward the ship, through the forest."Ace...I'm really sorry...I may not know what happened in your life, but I do know that if I was there I wouldn't have let anything hurt you. I wish I could have seen you grow….I'm so sorry Ace…" Ace was surprised when he saw the tears dripping down his father's eyes as he fell on his knees and hugged Ace tightly, while apologizing over and over again. Ace was shaking, he didn't know why he asked, but he just did. His mind had wandered to the people who cared about him back in his own time and toward his brothers. So he asked his biological father the question that he was scared to know.

"Do you want me to live?" Did you want me to be born? It had been haunting him. Roger looked at Ace with stern yet caring eyes.

"Ace, Never and I mean NEVER question if you should have been born! Of course I want you to live! I want you to live while following your dream and not questioning your own existence! Ace, I love you! Your brothers love you, Rayleigh, Crocus and Shanks love you too and I know Rouge loved you too…" He noticed the look of panic on Ace's face when he mentioned Rouge." You think I did notice? I know if Rouge was alive she would have made sure to say that she loved you each day and make sure you were protected from the dangers of this world. I know she died…" Roger then saw Ace's tears.

" I-It was my fault! Old geezer told me that she loved me and carried me for twenty months! B-But as soon as I was born she held me long enough to say my name and that she loved me before dying…" He was trying his best not to cry, but the tears just kept coming." W-Why did you give yourself over to the marines!? Gramp's told me that he didn't capture you, but that you gave up! You could have taken mom and hide somewhere!"

"...I wish I could…."

"Huh?"

"Ace, I have been sick for a long time now, it's incurable. Crocus and Rayleigh know about it, but I don't want anybody else to know for now...I only have a year to live…" Said Roger as Ace's eyes widened."I'm sorry, that I couldn't be with you two, but I really do love you and your mother…"He hugged Ace again, who this time slowly hugged back as he shivered, trying to control the tears." No matter what I love you, Ace. I just want you to give me a chance to be a father before you leave….Please?" And that was the final straw, Ace couldn't hold back he hugged Roger tightly and started to cry, like a small hurt child who had been locked inside of Ace for years now.

As the sun was setting Ace had cried himself to sleep, while still clinging to Roger. When he brought him back to the ship. Sabo and Luffy quickly attacked Roger with question. He explained everything to them making the two smile.

Roger lied down on the bed with Ace, since the boy was clinging to his jacket and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. After a hour, Sabo and Luffy came into the room and quietly crawled into bed.

In the morning Rayleigh had found Ace clinging to Roger's jacket, Luffy hugging Roger's arm and Sabo lying on Roger's stomach.

….

 **A/N**

 **A fun Idea that I had written a long time ago. Rayleigh had bought some candy from an island they visited not long ago and Luffy, Shanks and Roger ate all of it, so they were annoying Ace for the past day.**

Ace stared with a blank look. First he looked at Luffy who was sitting calmly with his straw hat on his head next to him was Shanks who was only a few years older than Luffy, also wearing a straw hat and of course the third one that was Sitting next to them was the Pirate King aka his Father...Oh and did he mention all of them were grinning? No? Well now you know!

"Oh come on Acey!~" Said Roger making Ace's eye twitch. He was mentally holding himself back, this was the third time Roger had called him 'Acey'...

"It isnt that hard! You can do it!" Said Shanks practically jumping in his seat. The teenager was testing his patience and he looked amused by it.

"Please Ace? Pretty Pleeeeaaaaaasseeeeee?" Asked Luffy with his huge puppy dog eyes. Ace side glanced to see Sabo trying to hold back his laughter. Rayleigh and Crocus were shaking their heads, but you could see that they were about to laugh.

"No." Said A e with his arms crossed and his eyes twitching. 'That's it! I'm naming these three the idiot trio!' Thought Ace as he continued rejecting Roger's, Shanks and Luffy's request of singing a lullaby for the fish they caught, so they wouldn't suspect of being cooked.'I'm also throwing all the sugary candy that we bought off of the ship and into the ocean if it makes them act like that!' Ace thought angrily.

"Pleeeaaaaseeee Acey!? Do it for Papa?"

'I'm going to burn down the island too!' Thought Ace with his eye twitching for the 50st time that day.

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: Thank you for everybody who reviewed, followed and faved! It helps me continue to write the story, sadly today I won't be able to answer the reviews, since I have a lot of work to finish and I have 6 minutes left on the internet before I need to go.**

 **Thank you again!**

 **BLAZE OUT!~**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

Chapter 16 Part 1

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece!**

 **New Age Arc: 9 votes**

 **Freedom Arc: 5 votes**

 **LAST WEEK TO VOTE GUYS!**

The sun rose up as its rays hit the window of the captain's room. Its brightness had woken Ace up. He slowly unclenched Rogers jacket and sat up while rubbing his right eye with his right hand. He looked around to see that his brothers were sleeping here too. He actually didn't even remembered being carried here, the last thing he remembered was crying...He sure as heck isn't telling Luffy nor Sabo about that! With a yawn he climbed off of Roger and poked him on the side.

"Hey," He paused and then continued saying something he thought he would never say." Hey, Dad? Wake up!" He yelled in Roger's ear making the captain flinch and wake up.

Roger's eyes had shot open as he sat up making Sabo and Luffy fall off of him to the side of the bed and also wake up." Huh?" His eyes looked around to find the thing that woke him up, but his eyes didn't land on a thing, but on somebody. His son Ace! Roger was about to say something, but paused when he remembered what Ace had called him.

"Did you just call me D-Dad?" He asked as he started to shake and small tears appeared on the side of his eyes. Sabo and Luffy, who just heard that had quickly sat up shocked. Was this Ace an imposter? The two brothers thought.

Ace, who was blushing from embarrassment said with crossed arms." Don't start crying on me now old man...You forgot what you said yesterday?" He asked slightly worried that it might have been just a dream. But when Roger hugged Ace tightly, the kid relaxed.

"No, Of course I didn't forget! And I promise you! I'll be the best dad that I can be for you and your brothers!" Roger said as the ASL brothers blinked at the same time.

"Huh?" They said making Roger chuckle.

"Well, you, Sabo and Luffy are brother, so that would make them my adoptive kids. I know you three aren't blood related, but that doesn't matter." He said with a giant grin on his face. Ace hugged Roger ightly as a thank you for accepting his brothers too, Luffy who just loved hugs, gave Roger one and Sabo whose real parents didn't care about was happy to have an adoptive father who cared about him.

"You know what?" Said Luffy." Now we all have D's in our name!~ Ist that funny? Shishishi"Luffy laughed as Ace who faced palmed for not noticing it sooner, but he still chuckled at the irony. Sabo then looked at Roger.

"Do I have to act crazy?" He asked Roger who blinked back at him and then grinned,

"Maaaybee." That made Sabo's eye twitch."Nah, just act like you usually do." Roger told him making Sabo relax.

"Thank god, if I started acting crazy, these two" He pointed at Ace and Sabo with his thumb."Would get themselves killed." Ace crossed his arms, while Luffy pouted.

" Hey! Only Luffy would get killed without us! I'm responsible and sensible enough to not get killed!" Ace protested making Sabo give him a look that said Really?-Are-you-kidding-me?."What?"

"Says the guy who doesn't run away from a pirate who is ready to kill you with a sharp and pointy sword…." Sabo said making Ace blush slightly from embarrassment.

"Pointy? Really Sabo?" He asked trying to embarass Sabo slightly, but Sabo just crossed his arms and gave Ace the look. Roger who was processing the sentence Sabo said.

"YOU WERE IN A FIGHT AGAINST SOMEBODY WITH A SWORD?!" He yelled as he shook Ace.

"Crap, you weren't supposed to know that…" He glared at Sabo.

"Don't you glare at your brother Ace! Now I would like to know the NAME and PLACE where the bastard who pointed a sword at my son lives!" He said to Ace.

"Oh! Oh! Te guy alos beat me with spiked gloves, so I would tell where Ace and Sabo hide their treasure, but I was brave like Shanks and Jii-chan and didn't say anything! He was about to kill me, but Ace and Sabo saved me!" Said Luffy happily as Sabo and Ace paled when they felled the dark aura around Roger.

"He did...WHAT?!" He yelled out releasing some haki that made Luffy, Sabo and Ace wobbly, but didn't hurt them. Rayleigh and Crocus arrived in the captain's corners looking worried and ready to fight.

"What's wrong?! Is there an attack?!" They yelled at the same time, but saw that everything except for their captain's aura was okay.

"What's happening here?" Asked Rayleigh slightly confused with why the captain was angry.

"Some bastard tortured Luffy, tried to kill Ace and Sabo!" He said angrily making the three ASL brothers blink, they admitted that Roger actually looked as if he was a demon, but they weren't scared at him, because he was their dad.

"Oh really?" Asked Rayleigh with a dark aura, since he was very found of the kids, he wouldn't let some bastard go unharmed after hurting the kids. Crocus looked angry too, but he was sensible enough to know that this wasn't going to happen soon.

"Its okay Dad, we gave him a beating and his crew members and captain too!" Said Ace hoping to make his dad calm down and it did work, but only a bit, Roger still looked slightly angry.

"Well if you say so…Hmm, i'm hungry! What about you three?" He asked as he put his hands on his stomach that let out a bear like growl, than it was followed by Luffy's, Ace's and Sabo's stomachs. Making them all laugh."Seems like the lions and bears in your stomach are hungry too? Let's go eat!"

"YAY FOOD!" Cheered Luffy with his hands in the air, but suddenly Shanks ran into the room breathing heavily and looking pale.

"Captain!" He let out while trying to catch his breath.

"Shanks! Didn't I tell you to rest?!" Said Crocus angrily that the kid didn't listen to him, after all he was still sick.

"I..huff...know...huff...but we have...huff...a problem!" He barely managed to say.

"What kind of problem? " Asked everybody in the room with their heads tilted to the side.

Shanks looked at them with wide scared eyes, pale as a ghost and said barely loud enough for them all to hear.

"Garp."

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: Yes! I did this! BHUHAHAHAHAHAHA!*hugs the bottle of Pepsi* Aaanyyywaays, my computer is lagging so I have to cut this chapter short, I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing, Favoriting and following!**

 **SEE YA LATER!**

 **BLAZE OUT!**


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

Chapter 16 part 2

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One piece!**

 **NEW AGE ARC WON BY A LANDSLIDE!**

"So Garp the Donut is coming here?" Asked Roger with a giant grin on his face.

"Its Garp the Fist." Correct Rayleigh with a sigh.

"You sure? I thought it was Donut, because last I heard he gave away the whole marine treasure for a box of donuts." Said Roger grinning wider.

"Just don't call him that when you see him." Said Crocus as he looked at Shanks."Is he close?"

"Yup, the crazy Marine is pretty close." Shuddered Shanks, he and everybody on Roger's crew Except Rayleigh and Roger were afraid of the crazy nut job.

"I don't think he is that bad, you guys don't have to be afr-Ace? Sabo? Luffy? Why are you hiding under the bed?" Asked Roger confused.

"He's gonna kill us!" Said Ace while looking as pale as snow.

"Oh god, why is he here!? Wasn't it enough that we saw him with Pops!?" Asked Sabo while covering his face with his hands and letting out a groan.

"I don't want to feel Jii-chan's fist of love!" Whined Luffy as he scooted closer to Sabo and Ace who also shivered like Luffy at the mention of the fist of love.

This made the 4 pirates look at the kids with wide eyes.

"Wait...You can't be serious?" Said Crocus with his eye twitching slightly." Well THAT explains their crazy personalities!" He threw his hands in the air and went over to sit down on a nearby chair, so that he wouldn't suddenly faint and fall on the ground.

"Garp's your grandpa?" Asked Rayleigh, as Luffy nod while the other two just shrugged.

"I heard from the shitty old gramps that Dad told him about me and asked to take care of me, through leaving me to be raised by bandits isn't really 'taking care of'" Said Ace."Through I suppose he is my adoptive grandpa."

"You could say he adopted me after Luffy told him we are brothers and that we want to be pirates." Said Sabo with a sigh."I don't know how I survived the first training that I got from him…" He shuddered."Luffy is the only one blood related to him."

"I hate monkeys...Jii-chan made me fight them,,,They aren't nice…" Luffy said with a scared look.

"Well that does explain a lot of character traits…" Said Rayleigh as he thought outloud.

"So that means Dragon got a kid? I thought the Mysterious and secretive Dragon would never have a kid. Im interested to know who your mother is." Said Roger as he rubbed his head in thought.

"Dunno, who's Dragon?" Asked Luffy.

"Well Monkey D Dragon is Garp's son. He doesn't have anymore kids and you do sliiiiiightly look like Dragon, so that means you're his kid." Said Roger.

"But you're my dad, right?" He asked slightly worried.

"I am, Whitebeard is your Pops right?" He asked as the trio nod." I am your Dad right?" He asked again as they nod." So Dragon, if I'm correct, is Luffy's Papa!" He decided to use Papa instead of Father, since it would be funnier to see Dragon's face when he hears Luffy call him that.

"Ooooh, okay!" Chirped Luffy.

"Don't worry about Garp, he doesn't know you three are his grandkids."Said Rayleigh as the ASL siblings slowly came out of their hiding place.

"But wait, why is the shitty gramps here?" Asked Ace confused."Is he here to try to capture Dad?"

"Huh? No! We called him when we were at the island before you 3 came. He's here bec-" Rayleigh was interrupted by a voice.

"OOOIII! ROGER! I BROUGHT SAKE! THE GOOD KIND! YOU COMING OR WHAT?! I BROUGHT FOOD FOR THE PARTY! I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT ANY….YET!" A voice yelled from outside that sounded like Garp's only slightly younger.

Ace and Sabo blinked at the 4 pirates and then with shocked looks said at the same time."YOU GUYS PARTY TOGETHER!?" Luffy on the other hand was laughing happily.

"So that's why Jii-chan said he missed the old days with the sake Parties when we would head to my next training area." Said Luffy remembering the times his Grandpa would mutter to himself about the old days.

"I think we better head out, before he decides to activate his bad habit." Said Crocus, but it was too late, because Garp had a;ready walked into the room through the wall, leaving a giant hole.

"Damn it Garp! That's why we don't let you on Oro Jackson!" Said Crocus as Rayleigh face palms and Shanks walks over to the ASL brothers to stand near them, juuuust in case. Roger on the other hand started laughing as he went over to Garp and patted him on the back.

"Best. Entrance. Ever!" Roger said as he and Garp grinned at each other. The ASL brothers noticed that their Grandpa looked much younger and his hair wasn't white! He even barely had any wrinkles!

"Thanks! Hey Rog, why the heck are you out here? We agreed on meeting at the isolated island, didn't we?" He asked just in case as Rayleigh nod, confirming it."Good, but here I am, sneaking away, while taking almost all the food with me to meet up with you guys and suddenly I see the red haired brat on deck! What the heck happened to you guys?" He asked, but then his eyes landed on the ASL brothers."AND WHO THE HECK ARE THE!? I SWEAR ROGER, NO MORE KIDS IN YOUR CREW! OR I WILL THROW A CANNONBALL IN YOUR FACE!" Garp scolded Roger, who just raised his hands in defense.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy watched with blank looks at their young grandpa interacting somewhat friendly with a pirate and not just any pirate, BUT THE PIRATE KING! Is the world ending!?

"Geez, calm down buddy! These kids are from the future, Meet Portgas-"

"Gol." Said Ace making Roger smile even brighter.

"D Ace! With his bond brothers and my adoptive kids-"

"Gol D Sabo." Said Sabo since he knew Roger didn't know his full name that Sabo was sure as heck would never use!

"Monkey D Luffy! Jii-chan! You never told us that you were friends with Dad!" Said Luffy with a grin as he flung himself at Roger's leg hugging it with a grin.

"J-J-Jii-chan?" Garp said slowly as Ace and Sabo face palmed.

"Ace and Sabo are your adoptive grand kids, while Luffy is your blood related grandson." He explained to Garp who had a blank, shocked look with different emotions in his eyes.

"No." He stated which made all of them blink.

"I will believe that I adopted those two." Garp said pointing at Ace and Sabo." But he CAN'T be Dragon's son." He pointed at Luffy who looked completely confused.

"WHY NOT!?" Asked Roger, not liking what he was hearing.

Garp lifted Luffy gently making the boy grin, since he didn't understand what was going on, all he thought about was Jii-chan lifting him up in the air and it was kinda fun.

"LOOK AT HIM!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?"

"ARE YOU BLIIIND MAN!"

"DAMMIT GARP! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?"

"HE'S ADOOOORABLEEEE!"

"..."

"..."

"And?"

"DID YOU SEE MY SONS FACE!?"

"DURAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DON'T LAUGH ROGER! THIS IS SERIOUS! HE HAD TO HAVE HAD HIM WITH AN ANGEL TO GET THIS KIND OF CHILD!"

"DURAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: Sooo, my parents bought me Pepsi AND Coca cola Zero…..Yeeeaaah,**

 **Krystal 'Demon' Sanate**

 **We don't have Dr. Pepper where I live and so I never tasted it before. We have Pepsi, Coca-cola also Coca-cola Zero. But I can tell the difference between Pepsi and Coca-Cola!~**

 **Bluejay Blaze**

 **Heh, Dunno, but I think that would be pretty interesting!~**

 **WritingClockwork**

 **Yeah me too, but the leaving will be the hardest to write, that's for sure!**

 **GreenDrkness**

 **Pfff, of couurse not!*hides the New Age plan***

 **Lostdog200**

 **Np! They will, but its next chapter!~**

 **Guest**

 **I update a day earlier!~ Hope your happy!~**

 **Guest**

 **Here you go and thanks for voting!~**

 **DoctorWhoGirl14**

 **AWWW~ Thank you!~**

 **Wolffang**

 **AAWWWW, Welp, I'll be waiting for them, since I will need them for the next chapter! :3**

 **CrystalKnight**

 **Sure you can! And sure! I love Sabo as much as Luffy and Ace, so of course I do that!~**

 **StarliteOracle**

 ***Hugs small Ace* I agree!~**

 **Narya Anima**

 **He can travel through dimensions!~ Wooobliiiibuuu*tries making scary noises***

 **FunnyOne327**

 **New Age arc!~**

 **LuNaLoverForever**

 **YES! GARP! :D**

 **ASL D. Krialke**

… **.Fine…*takes Coca-Cola Zero instead*I'm so glad to hear that you like it!~ Aww, well I hope it gets fixed soon, I wanna read your stories a lot!~ I love all of them! Hope you liked this chapter with Garp!~**

 **ScarletRoofs**

 **Well there is going to be aloooot of chaos…*drinks Pepsi AND Coca-Cola Zero***

 **Thank you everybody for reviewing, favoring and following!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **BLAZE OUT!**


	18. Chapter 17: A mother's love?

Chapter 17: A mother's love?

 **Disclaiming: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

"I see…"Said Garp after receiving an explanation from Rayleigh and Sabo. He was quiet for a moment before standing up from the chair he was sitting on and walking over to the kids."So it seems like you kids will be staying here for a while, Right now I'm not the best role model for you since I AM going to party with pirates, but as soon as that is done, I will be sure to make you three into strong marines!" He said while putting his fist on his chest with a grin. Everybody sweat dropped except Luffy who yelled out.

"Nooo, I'm gonna be Pirate King! Not a marine! No way!" He said while crossing his arms and pouting. Garp felt his eye twitch before giving Luffy a fist of love. Ace and Sabo were smart enough to back off and keep their mouths shut.

"Ittee!" Said Luffy clutching his aching head.

"What the heck made you decide to be a pirate! And not just any pirate, but Pirate king!?" He yelled as his eyes narrowed at Roger who raised his hands in the air with a look that said. Wasn't-me!

" I made a promise to Shanks! He gave me this hat as proof!" He said clenching his hat. The young teen paled when Garp glared at him so he slowly moved to stand next to Roger, who gave him a Why-me? Look.

It took some time to calm Garp down and let the kids be. Garp, who remembered something he forgot to tell Roger scratched the back of his head.

"I forgot that Edward send a message that he's at the island already!"

"Eddy is already there!? Oh no! He'll drink all the sake! RAYLEIGH FULL SPEED TOWARD OUR SAKE PARTY ISLAND!" Roger said with panic as Rayleigh nod and made them travel toward the island with full speed.

"Eddy?" Luffy and Ace asked as Sabo blinked in shock.

"You don't mean?" Sabo started, but hesitated to finish the question.

"Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard. We three usually throw a huge party each 2 or 3 months depending when we are near the area." Said Garp as he ate a donut that came out of nowhere.

"So we'll meet young Pops!?" The three asked excited, through Ace tried not to show it that much, since it would be embarrassing for him.

"Oh right, I forgot you three were with Eddy on your first trip through time, only in the future! You told us you had an album and some stuff they gave you guys?" Roger asked as he sat down on the floor with the kids and Garp slowly sat with him, since he was interesting at what kind of stuff they had, Shanks was also sitting with the kids. Crocus and Rayleigh had gone to take care of the ship's speed and e.t.c.

Sabo took out the album he had out of his backpack and opened it. The first picture was of all the commanders and them with Pops." This is the picture we took with Pops and the commanders."

"Dad, look!" Ace pointed toward Fire Fist." That's me, but older! I'm know as Fire Fist Ace since in the future I ate the Mera Mera no mi!" He said while trying to hide the excitement from his voice, but looked proudly at him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Oh really? You look super cool Ace! Good work son!" He told him as Ace just blushed slightly from embarrassment. He wasn't used to receiving such praising. Sabo and Luffy shickered from behind making Ace even more red in the face.

"What are you laughing at!?" He yelled at them as they just laughed harder from seeing Ace being all shy.

"So what's next?" Asked Garp, since he was currently trying to tell himself that if Ace joined Edwards crew then that meant he was protected from the marines if they found out about his heritage. Making Garp feel calmer inside, but he wasn't going to show it. He turned the other page to see a picture of Marco with Marco Junior.(You thought I forgot about it? XD)

"Did Phoenix have a kid too?" He asked while slowly blinking. The ASL siblings cracked up at the picture.

"Wow, the kid sure looks like him! See the facial expression! Identical!" Said Roger with awe.

"Hahaha! No! Haha! Thatch pulled a prank on Marco!" Said Sabo." Me, Luffy, Ace, Haruta and Fire Fist helped them!" He continued laughing.

Roger, Shanks and Garp than cracked up and started to laugh too.

After looking through a few more pictures and hearing all the funny stories and one tragic story of how Thatch was almost killed by Teach, they all heard Rayleigh call them outside. When they came out they saw the island with Moby Dick near it.

"Seems like Eddy was the first to arrive." Said Roger with a didn't want his rival to drink all the sake! He after all knew how much Edward Newgate could drink!"We better hurry! I can't wait to show them my sons!" He said excited.

He threw Luffy on his head, while Ace and Sabo were thrown on his shoulders. The kids held on to Roger tightly, not wanting to fall down, only Luffy was the only one who was barely holding onto to Roger.

"Dad!" Ace said as he started blushing from embarrassment, after all he wasn't used to being carried around like this. On the other hand, Sabo and Luffy were having the time of their lives!

"Oh come on Ace! Your 10 years old! I can still carry you around! After all you're my little Acey!" Said Roger with a grin, while Ace turned a deep red color from embarrassment as he listened to Luffy and Sabo chuckling.

"W-What!? I'M NOT LITTLE! AND DON'T CALL ME ACEY! THATS EMBARASSING!" He said to Roger who just laughed happily. Ace then pointed at Luffy and Sabo."Stop laughing!" He warned them as they just looked at him innocently.

"Why Acey, we aren't laughing at you! Right Luffy?" Sabo winked and nudged Luffy who giggled and nod his head making Ace's eye twitch. Shanks was walking next to the captain while chuckling.

"Boys, don't fight, we almost there." Said Rayleigh as he shook his head with a sigh.

As soon as they arrived at the area, they saw the Whitebeard pirates, Rogers crew and Rouge talking with each other. Rouge was there because she had received a letter from Roger a few weeks ago with the date and location of the party which was not too far away from her hometown, so she was able to easily come here.

As soon as Rogue turn around and saw Roger, she smiled brightly, but when her eyes landed on the kids she and the whitebeard pirates, plus Roger's own crew looked completely confused as to why Roger was carrying kids. Rogue was the first one to walk over to Roger. She gave him a hug and a kiss before looking at the kids with a smile, she after all loved kids.

"Why hello there, my name is Rogue, what are your names little ones?" She asked as Roger put the kids down.

Sabo took off his top hat and bowed." It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sabo and behind me are my brothers, Ace and our younger brother Luffy."

"Hi!" Chirped Luffy.

Making Rogue aww inside from the cuteness.

She then looked at Ace and she could have sworn that he looked like a combination of her and Roger. The boy was looking nervous and was blushing, while Roger stood next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

Before Roger could say anything Whitebeard came and what the ASL saw made them burst out laughing. Whitebeard had long blond hair! Roger who saw the pictures and Shanks both tried to hide their laughter, but were failing. Garp didn't even hide it, he was laughing pretty hard.

"Whats wrong with you two?" Asked a confused Whitebeard. Marco walked next to him looking at the laughing idiots with his expression bored. As soon as Garp, Shanks and Roger saw him they burst out laughing. Memories of the pictures that the ASL brothers showed them kept replaying in their heads.

"I think they had too much to drink, yoi." Marco said, feeling for some reason extremely annoyed by them.

"MAMA MARCO!" Luffy yelled before Tackling Marco in a hug leaving the 1st division commander shocked, confused and many other emotions flickering in his eyes.

"Wha?" Was all that Marco could say before getting Luffy to let him go and to only get the kid to leach onto his leg instead of his waist."Okay, that's it! Explain! NOW! yoi."

As soon as Roger and the rest calmed down their laughter Roger explained everything to them about the kids and what they told him, also showing the photographs the ASL brothers had of their adventures with the Whitebeard crew.

The pictures had made Whitebeard drink even more then usual when he saw that his beautiful golden hair was no more. Garp kept laughing at Whitebeard's misery.

The last thing Roger needed to tell them was the kids heritage.

"Oh almost forgot. Sabo here is the son of nobles, but he ran away from them." He said as a few pirates came over to Sabo and patted him on the back while saying.

"Really? I was a noble too, ran away from home too."

"I have a few noble friends who ain't that bad. I have no problem with ya!"

"Must have been tough, but we got your back If you need anything, just ask."

As soon as that was done and Sabo was feeling really happy, Roger continued." Luffy's full name is Monkey D Luffy! He is the son of Dragon and Garp's grandson!" He was grinning widely at all of the peoples faces of doom and amusement.

"WHAAT!? You can't be serious! DRAGON GOT A SON!?"

"OH GOD! Imagine how much disaster he could cause on the sea!"

"Garp's grandson wants to be Pirate King! HAHAHA! PRICELESS! I'M ROOTING FOR YA KID!"

That guy was flunged into the ocean by Garp who yelled.

"DON'T CORRUPT MY GRANDSON!"

Luffy just said Thanks and continued to stuff his face with meat while sitting on Marco's lap, who didn't care anymore about how the kid was using him as a chair.

Finally it was Ace's turn, he was sitting in the middle of Roger and Rogue. Both mother and son would glance at each other to get a good look of how the other looked.

"Oh and Acey-"

"Ace, not Acey! I'M NOT CUTE!"

"You're a horrible liar Acey. You're ADORABLE!"

" NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEEEEZZZZZZ!"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! I WANT TO SEE THEIR FACES!" Garp yelled, interrupting the two.

"Fine fine. Acey-" Ace groaned." Is actually mine AND Rogue's son from the future!"

"WAIT WHAAAAT!?" Everybody who didn't know yelled out, except for Rogue, Marco and Whitebeard who were blinking repeatedly in shock.

"Oh and I adopted Luffy and Sabo as my sons, while Garp adopted Ace and Sabo as his grandsons." He finished while taking a sip of his sake.

"ROGER!" Everybody yelled at the captain, angry that he said it so easily.

Later...

Ace was being quiet as he waited for everybody to calm down. Rogue gently reached out and touched his cheek with her hand, looking at him closely. Ace couldn't deny that he was a nervous wreck. He was afraid that his mother wouldn't accept him, but he also wanted to thank her for what she did for him and maybe...say that he wasn't worth it…

Rogue slowly let go of Ace's face and whispered."I knew you looked like me and Roger..." Before Ace could even say anything she hugged him." I always wondered how our child would look. Thank you Ace for coming here with your brothers." She pulled him into her lap and gently ran her hand over his hair making Ace all warm inside. He heard that a mother's love is special,but he never knew that it would make him so warm inside and feel so safe. Like everything was going to be okay…

"Do...do you know...about Roger's..."Rogue whispered. She bit her lower lip as she tried to hide the sadness.

"Sickness?" He finished sadly."Yeah...H-he told me...I didn't know..."

"Huh? So I never told you, did I?" She asked a bit confused. She was sure that she would explain to Ace the reason why he didn't have a father in the future.

"I-I...Its my fault..." He felt small tears at the side if his eyes. He was glad that at the moment everybody was too busy interrogating his dad that they didn't see him crying."Y-you died after giving birth to me...Your body couldn't handle carrying me for twenty months so the marines wouldn't find me a-and when you died the old man took me in...I mean Garp adopted me...I-I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that you di-" He couldn't finish as he felt Rouge embrace him tighter with her own tears running.

"I'm so sorry Ace." She said as she sobbed quietly. Ace on the other hand had tears falling as he hugged her back confused by her words."If I was near you would have been protected, loved and grow up as an innocent child, but from the moment I saw you I could tell from your eyes that you had a difficult life. I can't even begin to imagine or understand, b-but as long as your here I will make sure to make you feel loved and happy. I'm so sorry Ace that I wasn't there to see you grow and share the happy and sad times with you, I'm glad you have Garp, Luffy, Sabo, the Whitebeard pirates and other people that love you and care for you, I wish I could thank them all..."

Ace hugged her tighter and sobbed quietly with her. He was so tired of crying these past few days. He just wanted to stay longer with his parents. With his goofy and protective dad and his sweet and loving mom.

He didn't know that Sabo and Luffy were watching from afar with smiles on their faces. They were glad their brother finally understood that he was loved.

 **Blaze: OMGHSABJHGDA! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY INTERNET WAS OFF FOR ALMOST 2 WEEKS(?) IT WAS JUST CONNECTED AGAIN! Thank you for being patient with me!**


	19. Chapter 18: Birthday!

Chapter 18: Birthday!

 **Disclaiming: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

 **ALSO CHECK CHAPTER 17! I UPDATED TWICE THIS WEEK!**

 **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!  
Guys! Wich timeline do you want of the New age arc? ****Do you want the timeline where Ace, Thatch and Whitebeard are alive or the one where the three of them died** **? Its important since it depends on how the story will go.**

After everything was sorted out Ace was showing a photo of his grown up self and telling her about his devil fruit and a few adventures he had with his brothers. He mentioned the training, the grey terminal and many others. He hadn't noticed that Rogue would go pale with Roger who was drinking sake near by when they heard some of the times the boys almost got killed.

Luffy was currently asking Marco to stop being stingy and give him a ride with his huge puppy dog eyes. The red Flower that Rogue thought would look adorable in his hair didn't help from making Luffy less adorable. Marco swore that he would kill Roger who gave Luffy the idea of "going on a ride on a flaming birdy."

The look that Garp was giving him from behind his back didn't help Marco feel relaxed too, since the crazy man gave off an overprotective vibe whenever Luffy wanted to do something that might get him killed. Garp was a party animal, but since he got attached to his adorable grandson he won't even let Luffy leave his side, that's why Garp was currently following Luffy around and sometimes glancing at Sabo and Ace to see what they were doing.

If Marco said no and disappointed Luffy then Garp would kill him and if he said yes and took Luffy for a ride, meters away from the ground and ocean then Garp would kill him too...He was so screwed either way!

Rayleigh, Sabo, Shanks and Whitebeard were talking happily. Shanks was drinking bottle after bottle of sake, only stopping when Rogue would look his way. He knew Rogue would have killed him if she found out he was drinking, but everybody knew after finding Roger's half drunk sake and trying it, he became addicted to it!

Sabo looked at Shanks with a raised eyebrow."Did you have enough already?"

Shanks looked at Sabo with a grin and said." What are you talking about! I barely drank any!"

"You drank 4 bottles..." Said Rayleigh." We really need to get you checked out. I don't want you becoming a drunker."

"A happy drunker!" Shanks said already feeling slightly light headed.

"No. no Shanks...Just no." Rayleigh said shaking his head while face palming.

"Whyyy nooot!?" He practically sang.

"Okay, thats enough for you." Sabo took the bottle away and gave it to Whitebeard.

"Thanks Sabo." Whitebeard drank it in one gulp while Shanks fell on the ground with fake(?) tears streaming from his eyes as he watched his beloved sake being drunk by Whitebeard.

"No problem Pops." Said Sabo smiling earning a smile from Whitebeard.

With Ace…

"So that's the story of how me and Luffy got Sabo back." Ace finished the story with a smile, not noticing how Roger's eye was twitching or how Rogue was clenching her hand in a fist.

Both of them were cursing the people who hurt their sons in their heads.

Rogue was the first to speak, so her son wouldn't suspect what they were truly thinking about. "That's great to hear Ace, you two must have been so happy to see your brother again." She ran her hand through his hair earning a happy smile from Ace.

"We sure did, but if Luffy says I was crying don't believe him, okay? I told him it was his imagination playing tricks." Said Ace slightly embarrassed.

"Sure sure." Said Rogue with a giggle at her son's shynes.

"Hey Acey? Whens your birthday?" Asked Roger interested.

"On the 1st of January." Said Ace as he put the last picture back into the WHitebeard album.

"WHAT!?" Roger and Rouge asked at the same time shocked." BUT THAT'S IN A WEEK!"

They said at the same time blinking at Ace who shrugged.

"Yeah. It ain't that important." Said Ace not really caring.

"N-Not that important!?" Roger said putting his hands on Ace's shoulders." Ace! It's your birthday! Don't ever say it isn't important!" Said Roger as he shook Ace lightly making the boy slightly dizzy.

"D-Dad, S-stop that!" Ace barely said making Roger stop and rub the back of his head sheepishly while saying sorry to Ace.

"Gold D Ace." Started Rogue with a motherly tone as she scolded Ace lightly." I don't want to EVER hear you saying that your birthday ISN'T important! Do you understand me young man? I want you to promise me that you will remember that."

Ace had never been scolded like this, he looked at his mother and obediently said." I promise mom." That had earned him a hug from both his parents.

"Good." Said Rogue and then called for luffy and Sabo to come over. The two happily went over to their adopted parents or in Luffy's case his second parents."Boys, could you tell me how Ace celebrates his birthday?"

"Um, well I only know Ace for a year, Ace why didn't you tell me your birthday is going to be so soon!" Luffy angrily pouted at Ace who ruffed Luffy's head and said.

"Sorry Lu, I promise you that next time I won't hide it." Ace said feeling warmer and warmer inside by the love of his family.

"Well, I have known Ace for almost 4 years and I only found out about his birthday by accident on the second year of knowing him and since then I would bring him clothes, a knife and a pipe as a gift." Said Sabo as Ace nod with a smile. He had gotten the clothes ripped from an attack, the knife was in the tree house, but he never used it. It was there for an emergency and the pipe was lying near their bags that were lying near the tree's next to a drunk Shanks.

"Thank you so much Sabo for being such a caring brother and friend." Rogue thanked him happily while Roger grinned at Sabo who blushed slightly embarrassed and scratched his cheek with a smile.

"No need to thank me, I wanted Ace to feel loved. He after all is my best friend and brother." Said Sabo as Ace and he fist bumped. Luffy looked down feeling left out. Ace and Sabo noticed this and with a nod tackled their baby brother in a hug.

"But Luffy here was the one who made us into a family!" Ace said as Sabo nod with a grin. Luffy felt super happy being hugged by his brothers which was a rare occurrence, so he wrapped his rubbery arms around the two of them and hugged them happily.

"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be having a little brother to look after. He helped us with a lot of our problems with him being such a ball of sunshine." Said Sabo, but Ace suddenly grinned

.

"I can be a ball of sunshine in the future! literally!" Sabo looked at Ace with a blank expression that said are-you-kidding-me-now?. That had made Ace burst out laughing, he never felt this happy and so...so free.

Soon everybody started laughing with Ace, Luffy and Sabo. The atmosphere was filled with happiness and warmth.

As soon as the week started it ended even sooner. The day of Ace's birthday came. The Whitebeards, Garp, Rouge and Roger's crew all were at his birthday party, since all of them got really attached to the three kids.

A giant cake was made, Ace stared at it in shock. Hethen saw the big candles and looked back at all the people and said."How the heck am I supposed to blow them out!?"

"..."

Nobody thought about that…Till the 1st division commander had an idea. Marco told Ace to climb up on his back as he transformed into a blue flaming turkey.(phoenix) Ace did what he was asked, since he did trust Marco a lot.

Marco flew up since the cake was as big as Pops and he had to reach the candles. As soon as they were close to a candle, Ace had a fun idea and said.

"Blow it out you flaming turkey!" Marco was about to slap him with his tail, but Ace quickly added." You can't hit the birthday kid!" Marco than let out a bird noise that made Ace's ears hurt, but he still did use his wings to blow out the candles.

As soon as everything was blown out, Marco carefully landed on the ground with Ace who jumped off and smirking ran over to Shanks, Sabo and Luffy before Marco could comment on how Ace had ordered him to blow out the candles.

Ace high fived with Sabo before looking at Shanks."Shanks, why are you already drunk?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shanks had a bottle of sake, then glanced at Sabo and hugged his bottle tighter." MINE!"

"..." Sabo and Ace just gave him a blank look. Luffy was laughing at Shanks's reaction. He knew that Shanks's hated sharing his drinks even with his crew when he was completely drunk.

"Acey!" Roger called making Ace look over to see him and Rouge with 3 presents. He blinked repeatedly and calmly walked over to them as he looked confused.

"What's up Dad, Mom?" He asked curious. Roger was grinning widely, while Rouge was smiling.

"Well, we figured that it would be much better if we got a present for your brothers too. I hope you

kids like it!" Roger said handing them the presents.

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" They said at the same time before opening the presents.

Luffy ripped the paper off quickly and opened it to see a red telescope."WOOOOW!" He yelled out as his eyes sparkled.

"I remember you talking about a telescope to Shanks and when I asked him, he told me that we should get you a red one!" Said Roger as Rogue nod. Luffy's smile brightened as he hugged Roger and Rouge and then Shanks who was already out cold from drinking too much.

Sabo opened his presents a bit more carefully, but still rushed. When he opened it he saw a new pair of goggles, they looked identical to his only newer and it had an S on the right side painted in a white almost silver color.

"Wow! Thank you very much! I love them!" He cheerfully answered as he switched the goggles on his top hat with the new ones and put the old ones in his pocket. He gave his adoptive parents a hug and ran over to Luffy, trying to pry him off of the sleeping Shanks.

Ace was the last one to open his present, he carefully unwrapped his gift, so that the paper wouldn't rip off. When he opened it he saw black fingerless gloves with A written in Red letters on each one.

"We noticed you have a lot of cuts on your hands, these gloves are made to be fire proofed so that when you get your devil fruit you wouldn't have to be worried about them burning off." Said Roger.

"We really hope you like it Ace." Said Rouge with a gentle smile.

Ace looked at them blankly before putting the gloves on and walking over to his parents. He stared at them as they stared back with smiles at him. Without warning he grinned and tackled his parents in a hug."I love them, thank you Mom, Thank you Dad."

Later on almost everybody got drunk, because of all the sake that was used to celebrate Ace's birthday. Of course the kids weren't allowed to drink and Marco, Rouge and Roger were the ones who didn't drink. Yes, Roger didn't rink, he wanted to remember all the details of his son's birthday.

This was Ace's best birthday ever and he promised himself that he would never get rid of these gloves no matter what. He would treasure them like all the other presents he had received from the people that he called family.

He wished this wouldn't never end, being happy with his family all together. Sabo watched him, while also partying, but he also knew that this wouldn't last. He knew Ace had forgotten that they wouldn't be staying here forever...It all depends on the light beam to whenever they had to go away.

 **Blaze: Hope you guys like this Chapter!~ Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews!** _ **Please read the Important note at the beginning!**_

 **LongPastMidnight**

 **Aww!~ Thanks!~**

 **Lostdog200**

 **Happy birthday! Even though it might not be your birthday! XD**

 **Np!~ Thanks!~**

 **GreenDrkness**

 ***Gives a few tissues* Thank you and I will!~**

 **Wolffang**

 **THANK YOU!*HUGS THE PEPSI* BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*Patting the pepsi* My precious! (lord of the rings reference XD)**

 **Gabrielsangel23**

 **I'm happy to hear you liked it!~ I'll update on Saturday next time!~**

 **HNovion**

 ***hugs back* Thank youuuuuu sooo much!~**

 **StarliteOracle**

 **Thanks!~**

 **LuNaLoverForever**

 **I also cried a bit writing that chapter...Ace is the one from the past, while Fire Fist is the future one.**

 **Alone at Home**

 **Thank you!~**

 **Thanks for everything!**

 **Blaze out!~**


	20. Chapter 19: You're the Mr Light?

Chapter 19: You're the Mr Light?

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One piece, BUT I do own my OC.**

Ace yawn and rubbed his eyes as he looked around. Where was he again? Oh right! His dad and mom wanted him to sleep next to them with his brothers. He looked to the right to see his mom and Luffy hugging in their sleep, while Sabo was lying on Roger's stomach. Ace, himself was located in the middle of his family. He smiled at them before gently getting down from the bed and leaving the room. He went outside and it still shocked him that this Sake Party Island had houses with rooms for those who were too drunk to move away or wanted to stay over. One thing that surprised him even more was that the marines didn't know its location and Garp kept quiet about it!

He strolled over to a tree with his and his brothers pipes. Taking his own he looked at it and then he remembered. Taking the pipe with him, he went inside the house and put on the gloves that he got for his birthday before taking the pipe back into his hands and going into the forest. As soon as he was far away from the house he climbed up a tree and glanced around.

"Hmm...I don't see any animals around...Knowing Luffy he'll get hungry and start whining." Ace sighed and then chuckled lightly thinking of his family. Suddenly he heard something strange. Somebody singing, which wasn't possible, everybody on the island was asleep after getting drunked. Ace was sure he wasn't mishearing that sound. Taking a deep breath he gripped his pipe and headed toward the sound of the soft singing.

 _ **Let us set sail right before the break of dawn**_

 _ **Tomorrow's waiting for all of us and I have**_

 _ **No regrets, yes now I've made up my mind**_

 _ **(Oh I know what I'm supposed to do)**_

It sounded as if the person was in a cave, because of the echo. Ace noticed that the island was not straight, it was as if it was being pulled down. He went lower and lower, following the voice. Looking around he noticed the trees were leaning down too.

 _ **No matter how hard it get's along the way**_

 _ **My heart will always be strong from day to the next day**_

 _ **There is one place that we all want to go**_

 _ **(Fly to the Light)**_

Suddenly Ace noticed a cave that gave out a warm got into a defensive position and carefully went inside.

 _ **There is no way that they will ever break though**_

 _ **As we fight more together, we'll know what to do**_

 _ **As we go on our bonds will grow ever more**_

 _ **Yes the power is here, right in our hands**_

 _ **So it's time to go**_

 _ **Ahead is a New World that's calling for us**_

 _ **So look far ahead now**_

 _ **No matter just how many big blue seas are between us**_

 _ **No Matter What, I'll stand by You**_

 _ **Don't be Afraid, We'll make it Through**_

 _ **Never forget that**_

 _ **We Fight Together**_

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light. The cave had red and blue crystals all over. That seemed as if they were glowing.

 _ **I've always kept that memory, of when I raised my head high**_

 _ **Oh there is no way I'll forget that vast blue sky**_

 _ **Oh we sure have really come a long way**_

 _ **With our vows we made we'll carry through each day**_

 _ **But even though we**_

 _ **All have burdens we carry**_

Finally Ace went to a part of the cave where the sky could be seen. A single rock in the middle, but what shocked him was that the personal singing was a girl around 17-18. She had red hair with orange tips, red, but cat like eyes( **GO TO** **JUPIITERR** **ON DEVIANTART AND LOOK UP** **BLAZE** **. She did a comission for me of this character :3)** It seemed as if the girl was singing with a sad smile on her face. He was sure this girl wasn't part of his Dad's or Pop's crew and in no way did she look like a marine!

 _ **The sun will rise**_

 _ **And shine it's way to us, and make it alright**_

 _ **Yes I believe it**_

 _ **The future tells me we will be one piece it's in my sight**_

 _ **So now together, let's set sail**_

 _ **Yes with just us, we will prevail**_

 _ **Never forget that**_

 _ **We Fight Together**_

As soon as she finished she said not even looking up."Yo, why are you here Ace? You should be spending time with your family." The girl said as Ace became tense.

"How do you know my name AND what do you know about my family? Who are you?" He asked as he lifted his pipe and pointed at her.

"I have many names, but you can call me Blaze. Come on Ace! Lighten up! I'm not here to do anything bad, I'm just waiting for today to end, so we can continue with you and your brothers adventure!" She said with a sad smile.

"Wait what?!" Ace said completely confused by the girl."What are you talking about!"

"Uuuuugggghhhh, do I haveeee to explain?" The look Ace gave her made her sigh."Fiiiineee, Do you remember how you got to this time? A light beam thingy? You could say I helped out….with it…."

"Wait, you created the light beam that send us to the future and past?" He asked shocked. She just nod."Kinda, I had some help from 3 others who wanted to do it."

"Let's say I believed you, why? Why did you send us to these places?" He asked skeptical.

"...Ace, in the future you guys saved Thatch, correct? But did you know you saved even more people in the future, because of the fact that Luffy was able to stop your future self from hunting out Teach? No? Well he did,,,If Thatch had died...You would have gone after Teach...than something bad would have happened...I am not allowed to say what…"

"Fine, I understand your reasons for sending us to the future, but why to the past? I don't see the point." Said Ace lowering the pipe slowly.

"The reason...was you Ace." Ace looked at her confused." You hated Roger, but how do you feel about him now? Love, right? You found out that all these stupidly idiotic stories about him were made up from gossip. That he is actually a loving goofball. You also learned more about Whitebeard, Garp and also your mother. Most importantly, you learned that you are loved. That was the point of it Ace." Blaze said to him with a soft smile."I have watched a lot of timelines, a lot of dimensions about a lot of people. This dimension and its timelines made me always feel angry at those people that made you and your brothers feel unloved. Well when you, Sabo and Luffy are together the feeling of brotherly love is practically everywhere which makes it adorable to watch." She grinned widely making Ace blush slightly from embarrassment.

"But anyways. Some timelines would end badly and it all would start with Thatch's death. You chasing Teach...A….fight….You…Luffy getting hurt physically and emotionally because of the fight and…." She didn't continue, she just stared at the sky with a sad look. Ace waited for her to continue, but she didn't , so he decided to try.

"Me?" He tried finishing the sentence for her. He waited as she slowly nod. He felt nauseous. Luffy was hurt because of him?"W-What happened? " He asked afraid to know the answer, but as long as he knew he could try to prevent Luffy from getting hurt.

"...I can't say….You still have a day left here before we are going to the next timeline….And this time….I'm letting you chose…." She looked straight at him, locking her eyes with his. He could see she was honest about this." You could either go to the timeline where Thatch was alive and see all the happiness that happened because of that event, by seeing Luffy, Pops and some of Luffy's friends." She made a ball of fire in her hand that shone brightly."Or,,,,You could go to the timeline where Thatch died and see the Luffy I told you about...the one who is slightly different...with the childish spark in his eyes gone…" She showed a slightly darker flame which was way smaller. Both of the flames suddenly turned into small balls , the size of a gumball. The brighter one was still bigger than the darker one and both had some kind of crystal ball keeping them inside. She showed Ace to give her his hand.

He slowly reached out his hands and felt the crystal balls with the flames fall on his hands."What-" He was about to ask, but Blaze beat him to it.

"Just throw one of them into the water if you want to go to the A) Good timeline is the brighter flame B) Bad timeline is the darker flame. Ok Ace? You can tell the other about me if you doubt your own decision." She ruffled the kid's hair." See ya, Ace!" With That she was about to leave, but Ace quickly called out to her.

"Wait! You said there were 3 others who helped you send us here and are you the one Luffy is referring as Mister Light?" He asked.

" Ace, I told you I'll see ya later and i mean it. After your next timeline adventure is finished, I tell you about those 3." She had a mysterious smile on her face as she said that before smirking and adding." Luffy just thought I was a boy, because the others are all boys, so my voice wasn't heard that well, but you could say yes. Oh and if he calls me Mister Light tell him my name is Blaze and the others could be referred to as Mister Lights. I ain't telling you their names." She grinned before disappearing in flames.

Ace stood there alone as he kept glancing at the crystal fireballs, thinking that this was either a dream or a hallucination, but No...this was all real. He put the crystal fireballs into his pocket before heading back toward the main part of the island where his family was at. As he walked there, he couldn't help, but think about the Luffy who had suffered….because...of him? Blaze didn't really give a good explanation, but it had something to do with him….If he goes to the timeline with the bad timeline as Blaze had called it, maybe he could help Luffy and prevent those bad thing that Blaze spoke of. Or go to the good timeline and see those who already knew him and see how they were doing, it had been a pretty long time since they last saw them and he knew this was his last chance of seeing them, but …..hadn't they already said goodbye and promised to meet again in his timeline? Oh god...This was giving Ace a headache.

As soon as Ace arrived the Whitebeard and Roger pirates ran toward him, some had tears in his eyes. Ace looked at them with a look that said Huh? before feeling his eye twitch when some of them started to say.

"Ace! Where were you!? Roger, Garp and Marco are running around looking for you ass if you were kidnapped! WE TRIED TO CALM THEM DOWN, BUT FAILED! Pops, Rouge and your brothers seemed pretty calm, but Marco had banned all sake, except for Pops's, and told us till we find you no sake!"

"Acey! Its horrible! Captain, Garp and Marco had a panic attack when they found out you weren't in camp! Captain had attacked one of the animals here that was a tiger when he saw him walking near camp thinking that it attacked you! OUR CAPTAINS CRAZY RIGHT NOW….AND MORE THAN USUAL!"

"GARP SEND 35 OF US INTO THE SEA TO LOOK FOR YOU! THINKING YOU DROWNED! TELL THEM THAT YOU'RE OKAY, PLEEEEEASEEE ACEY?!"

Ace hated the only fact that almost everybody started calling him Acey after finding out it annoyed him. With a sigh he went over to Pops, his mom and brothers and sat down next to them.

"Can you pass me the popcorn Sabo?"

"Sure."Sabo gave Ace the popcorn that was for his brother. He had barely been able to stop Luffy from eating it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

So all of them just watched Garp, Roger and Marco going crazy looking for Ace.

 **Blaze: Yo! So as I was counting the votes I found out a lot of you guys want the timeline where Thatch, Whitebeard and Ace died. This is the last chapter you could vote on and next week I will write which timeline won. One chapter left till Golden Arc is over! I'm having my final math exam next week, so no chapter sorry.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favs!~**

 **See ya after next week!~**

 **Blaze Out!**


	21. Chapter 20 PART 1

Chapter 20: Goodbye…PART 1

 **Disclaiming: I don't own One Piece.**

Ace was sweating...he was surrounded by 3 pissed off and worried people. A mother hen, his father and his crazy grandpa. This day couldn't get better now can it?

"So Ace, where were you?" Asked Marco as he tapped his foot with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed. In one word he was in his mother hen mode. Oh how Ace hated that mode…

"I was out in the forest looking for something to hunt." Ace said. Well that isn't a lie, he did originally go there to hunt for some food.

"Oh really? Than why did you return without any food with you?" Asked Garp not really believing Ace. He knew from all the stories the boys told them that these three would always catch something.

"..." Ace was in trouble now...He couldn't say that the animals were too strong for him to defeat and he can't say that he wasn't able to find any or that another animal took his hunt...all of that would hurt his pride."I...I don't want to say." He flinched when he saw the hurt looks his family gave him, especially his father.

"Ace, son." Roger said in a gentle voice as he crouching down to Ace's eye level."Please, tell us what's wrong? We were just very worried about you."

Ace looked down at his clenched fist that had the two flames.

 _Flashback…_

" _Just throw one of them into the water if you want to go to the A) Good timeline is the brighter flame B) Bad timeline is the darker flame. Ok Ace?_ _You can tell the other about me if you doubt your own decision."_ _She ruffled his hair." See ya, Ace!"_

 _End of Flashback…_

He wanted to...but ...should he really tell them?

"Ace." Luffy said breaking the silence."Are you okay? You seem confused and worried about something? Are you sick? Do you need some meat?!" Luffy asked now concerned over his brother.

Ace just stared at Luffy. How does his brother always know what others are feeling? It's like he can read him like an open book. Luffy is a strange kid...but Ace wouldn't change him for the world. He ruffled Luffy's hair gently before looking at his dad.

"I…" He glanced at his brothers."We...have to leave soon." The expression everybody had made Ace's heart drop. Some had shocked faces, some had heartbroken ones and some even had tears. His father and mother had the most broken expressions he had ever seen, it looked as if their hearts had been pulled out of them.

"W-Why do you say so Ace?" Rouge's voice was shaky as her eyes filled with tears."W-We haven't seen any light beams anywhere yet."

Everybody quickly agreed with Rouge, all of them were in denial. They loved having the ASL kids here with them. They couldn't even imagine days without Sabo asking them about their dreams, the different place's they seen or Luffy getting into all sorts of trouble or Ace the fight ask questions later kid.

"Ace, did you see the beam? I didn't hear any earthquakes." Sabo asked Ace, he was certain that he couldn't have slept through something like that! Luffy might have, but not him.

"Ace?" Luffy asked confused. How come Ace thinks they are going to leave soon? Did something happen to him in the forest?

"I...I met Mister Li-" Ace felt his hand become warmer from the flames." I mean I met the person who made the light beams...Her names Blaze." With that Ace started to explain the talk he had with Blaze, all the things she told him and the decision he had to do. It was pretty quiet and only one person decided to break the silence.

"But Ace would never hurt me badly? Would you Ace?" Luffy asked not really getting the fact that he had somehow changed, because of something that Ace did.

"Of course I wouldn't Lu!" Ace said bonking Luffy on the head gently."Like hell would I hurt my baby brother!"

"Aww, What about me?" Sabo asked jokingly, so he could lighten up the situation." No love for your other brother? So mean Acey!"

Ace blushed from embarrassment at the joke his brother said."You can go to hell!" He yelled out not really meaning it and Sabo knew it.

"See! No love for the second oldest brother!" Sabo said pretending to be hurt.

"Ace! Don't be mean to Sabo!" Luffy pouted making Sabo laugh lightly and Ace's eye twitch slightly.

The tension had gone down which everybody was thankful for, but still they had to help Ace decide.

"I think we should go to the bad timeline." Ace said surprising some of them."I want to find out what would have happened if I went after Teach." Saying the name made Sabo hiss quietly and Luffy hold onto Sabo's hand.

Whitebeard was quiet, he didn't want to believe that one of his sons had killed another son and betrayed him. Lucky for them Teach from this timeline was on a mission with some of Whitebeard's other sons. He hoped that when that day of his betrayal comes he would be able to change his son's mind.

"Ace, are you sure?" Asked Rouge putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, I'm sure… I want to see what we can do to help future Luffy." Said Ace.

"Ace." Roger crouched down to Ace's eye level and said."All of us are very proud of you three and we know you all would be able to achieve your dreams. But do you have to leave now? Can't you say longer?"

Ace shook his head sadly."No, we only have today left."

Roger looked determined at the moment. "THAN TODAY WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU THREE WOULD HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER!" He yelled out earning cheers from everybody.

Ace smiled widely with Sabo, while Luffy cheered happily.

This was their family and the ASL brothers wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **Blaze: Yo! So the bad timeline won and you may notice the chapter is short as heck, we'll Actually I'm sick and I don't have the energy to write. Next week there won't be a chapter since I'll be away, I might be able to type the ending of GOLDEN arc if I feel better.**

 **Thank you for a favs, follows and reviews!**

 **See ya!**

 **Blaze Out!**


	22. Chapter 21:Goodbye Part 2 Golden Arc End

Chapter 21: Goodbye Part 2: End of Golden Arc!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One piece, but I do own my OC,**

The ASL siblings had a great time. Everybody was throwing them a goodbye party. Through most of the party had gone with the pirates crying, while Garp yelled at them to man up and stop crying, trough he had tears in his eyes too, but he didn't let them fall.

Rouge and Roger played with the ASL siblings to make them feel more like normal kids, which was kinda refreshing to them, until Luffy started saying that the games were boring, so they decided to all make a eating competition. Luffy, Roger, Garp, Ace and Sabo entered. They kept shoving food in their mouths, but not everybody had stretchy arms that could even eat their opponents food before they could. Luffy won the competition, but Garp and Ace were pissed off at him from eating their food, while Roger and Sabo laughed at how Garp and Ace were practically acting the same. Of course Sabo had decided to voice his thought making Ace pale before he practically fainted, but at the last moment was able to catch himself

"I ain't that bad!" Garp yelled somewhat offended at Ace's reaction, while everybody else laughed at that.

"Sure suuure." Roger said with a grin making Garp narrow his eyes at him and point his finger at him."What? You don't remember the time you threw a giant cannonball at my ship! We barely dodged it." Garp turned around to go drink some sake while muttering.

"Next time I will aim better." Roger gulped at that as he laughed awkwardly.

Shanks walked over to Roger."Captain?"

"Yes Shanks?"Roger not dared to look at his cabin boy, since he knew what kind of blank look Shanks would give him.

"Did you just sentence us to death?" Shanks asked carefully with an emotionless voice.

Roger stayed quiet for a minute before answering."...Maaayyybeee?

"Why Captain, why?" Shanks asked.

"Sorry…"Roger said with an awkward grin, while sweat dropping.

'Now we will die because a giant cannonball destroyed our ship…" Rayleigh said in a matter of fact voice not really concerned just teasing Roger, who started laughing.

"Don't worry everybody I'll just get Garp drunk enough so he won't remember the conversation!" He said which made everybody else facepalm. Of course Roger would think of getting Garp drunk would be a better idea.

"I think that will make things worse…" Shanks said as everybody else nod.

"Nonsense! It'll be fine! I'll show you!" Roger said as he took a bottle of Sake that was around the amount Whitebeard drank and ran toward Garp."Garp! You wanna see who can drink more? Ace told me Whitebeard could easily outdrink you!" Roger laughed while petting Garp's back. Garp felt his eye twitch.

"EDDIE! DRINKING CONTEST NOW!" Garp yelled as Whitebeard just raised an eyebrow. He looked at Roger who was standing next to Garp with a grin, of course Roger would be the one responsible for Garp challenging him, the person who can outdrink anybody, to a drinking contest.

"Are you sure you want to Garp? You do know I can hold my liquid very well." He said, but Garp's eye twitched before he grinned like a madman and took the bottle that Roger had in his hand. He

than stared at Whitebeard with narrowed eyes. Whitebeard rolled his eyes and said."Fine, but don't let the nurses find out, they think the alcohol is bad for my health."

And so both started drinking more than usual, when Garp looked like he was about either pass out or puke, Rayleigh and Marco decided to stop the drinking contest. The nurses were not happy that Whitebeard drank so much and started giving him a lecture.

The day was ending and the kids were becoming rather sad since the time for them to leave was coming closer and closer.

Finally it was time….To leave…

Roger and Rouge hugged the kids and packed a few things in their children's backpacks to remember their time spent here. Luffy hugged each and everyone of the pirates and his grandpa goodbye with tears running down his eyes, while Sabo tried to talk to as many as he could while keeping his tears from falling down. Ace who finished talking to everybody except his parents went over to them with teary eyes, pretending that he wasn't about to cry. Out of everybody he knew he wouldn't see them.

"Dad...Mom...I-I...I don't want to leave…." Ace told them as his mom and dad hugged him. His mom cried into his hair while Roger looked proudly at his son with tears in his eyes. Ace hugged them tighter.

"Listen Ace, we both love you, but you have to return to your own time, your brothers need you and the people from your time need you. You know my situation…" Roger said, while Ace nod with his hair covering his eyes as a single tear fell from his eyes. Roger hadn't told many people about his sickness and wasn't planning to either. Rogue cried harder. She wanted her babies to stay here, Luffy, Sabo and Ace were her babies and she didn't know how she could let them go. She wanted to yell No and keep them here, but she knew better than to mess with faith. She pulled slightly away from Ace, tears still falling as she her hand gently touched his hair than his face. She stared at his eyes as Ace couldn't help but cry. The two had a silent conversation, a mother and child moment.

Luffy and Sabo went over to them and were scooped up in a big hug from their adoptive parents Roger and Rogue than said at the same time."We love you three so much, thank you for being our kids."

Suddenly the two flames in Ace's pocket started to shine indicating that their time was up. Picking up the timeline he choose with his family he took a deep breath before throwing it in the water.

….

…

..

Nothing happened. "Wha-" Ace was about to say when an earthquake started and a bright red light beam appeared from the water." Oh. It did work!" Ace said a bit disappointed.

Taking their backpacks and saying goodbye one more time, they used a small boat to get to the beam, while they peddled closer to it the other kept saying goodbye,a lot of them were crying.

"Don't forget to eat a lot of meat!" Roger yelled with tears.

"Keep your younger brother out of trouble, okay?" Yelled Rouge.

"If anybody insults you kick their a-" Rouge gave him a glare."a-a-a butts!" Roger said awkwardly as he sweat dropped.

"Keep yourselves safe!" Rouge yelled as she tried to get a hold of her tears.

"Remember everywhere is an adventure waiting for you, you just need to find it!" Roger said as everybody agreed.

The ASL brothers waved goodbye with tears.

Luffy suddenly froze as he listened to the light beam when they came closer to it."..A-Ace?"

Ace looked at Luffy confused."Hm? What's wrong Lu?"

"You said M-Mister Light was named Flamy-"

"Blaze."

"-What were the other beams names?" He asked looking at the red beam which they were almost touching.

"Dunno, she didn't say, why?" He asked as Luffy stared at the beam.

"...N-No...No reason." He said, but Ace knew he was lying, but by the way he paled and looked away meant he didn't want to talk about it...not yet at list...So Ace wouldn't push him to talk...not today.

"You guys ready?" Sabo asked snapping the wo out of it. They nod as the red beam shined brighter when the small boat touched it.

1...

2...

3...

And they were gone….

"I already miss them…" Garp said…"Maybe Luffy can be born sooner?" Garp said thinking of forcing Dragon to get a wife already, he than looked at Roger and Rouge."Can you guys have Ace already?"

They both blushed and sputtered as Garp, Whitebeard and the rest of the pirates laughed at their embarrassed faces.

While in a different dimension.,.

Blaze smiled sadly and said."Seems like Luffy has a guess of who those light beams are...but,,,he doesn't want to believe it….poor Lu...I hope meeting the strawhats would make him happy at least.." She sighed before opening a portal and leaving."I'll see you three later…"

 **A/N**

 **Blaze: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating for so long, I had health, personal and inspiration problems. I can't update each week like I used to, but maybe once or twice a week. I hope you guys aren't mad at me and i hpe you guys enjoyed this chapter, Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for fav, following and reviewing! I really do appreciate it!**

 **Blaze Out!**


	23. The Sun, The Sea and The Treasure

_A red bead slowly fell to the ground, you could clearly hear how it touched the shattered ground._

 _Screams of people fighting were hollow in comparishing._

 _Dead bodies laid around the battlefield, unable to ever see their loved ones again._

 _The smell of burning fresh covered the area, making sure to be remembered by the survivors._

 _Quiet words were whispered by the sun to his and the sea's treasure. A request and a thank you._

 _With a final breath the sun faded, stopping the treasure from glittering in the rays of the sun and instead surrounding the treasure in darkness….._

"Ace!" The captain of the Strawhat Pirates screamed out as he awoke from another nightmare. His hands shook as he looked at it and instead of his normal hand he saw it covered in his sun's blood. Closing his eyes he could hear the booming sound of th battlefield, the cries and the sun fading….He breathed heavily as he tried to focus that he was not there, but here….on the ship...on Thousand Sunny.

He glanced to the side and saw that the rest of his crew were sleeping peacefully except Zoro who was on watch today. He was grateful tta they didn't hear him, he didn't want to worry them, he didn't want to seem weak,,,He was the captain...He HAS to be strong for his crew.

…..

…

..

.

 _The treasure wouldn't let anybody take the gift that the sun had left…_

 _He would never let anybody take the flame._

 _But...He never thought to see the sea again...The sea that washes all the pain away.._

 _The sea that he would willingly give the sun's flame to._

"SAAAABOOOOO WHAAAA I THUGHT YOU WEWE DEAWD!" Luffy cried as he kept hugging Sabo and unintentionally suffocating him slightly.

"I'm sorry Lu, I'll explain everything to you later, but right now you need to leave and help your crew, while I'll go get the Mera Mera no Mi." Said Sabo while Luffy wiped his eyes and nod his head at Luffy took out his Lucy outfit heturned to Sabo and said.

"Okay, but be careful Sabo!" He than looked down with sad eyes."I don't want to lose my brother again." Sabo's eyes were gentle as he said in a soft voice.

"You won't...not ever again…"

 _Now that the sea came back the treasure could glitter a little bit brighter again._

 **I'M SOOOORRRY, I know I should have updated a long time ago, but I've been sick, school work, exams are coming up and other things. So I decided to wait till the end of the current one piece chapter to find out if there is a place somewhere where the crew is together, buuut than they HAD to put SOMETHING ABOUT MARCO! NOW I DUNNO WHEN I'LL UPDATE but I might after the arc ends , I'll just skip ahead into the future.**

 **Btw what are the chances of Marco JOINING the Strawhat pirates?**


	24. Hiatus

**So guys Im sorry to inform you, but till The Wano arc start I wont be updating this story its going on Hiatus,**

 **but if you want to read something of mine related to One Piece Im doing a One Piece SI called Holy Bell,**

 **please check it out and tell me what you think of it!~**

 **Thank you for understanding!~**


End file.
